A Mothers Love!
by KiKi1987
Summary: This is my first fic, hope you like it! This is all about Ronnie & Danielle and how they finally get to be mother & daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Hospital machines bleep again and again in the silent room filled with people as Ronnie lay asleep in the bed. The door opened and Archie steps in.

Peggy – You've got some nerve!

Archie – She's my daughter, do you think i wanted this to happen?

Peggy – its your fault she's laying there in the first place! All your lies and deceit look where its got us all now eh! Your poison Archie Mitchell!!

Roxy – just go dad!

Archie looked at Roxy confused and hurt even she didn't want him there.

Archie – sweetheart, please!

Roxy – no dad, shes right. Just go!

Archie – No...no! Am not going anywhere until i know shes ok!

Phil – bit late to be playing the doting dad isn't it Archie?

Archie – yeah you know what maybe it is but am not going nowhere not this time. I've let my little girl down too many times before am not gonna let it happen again. I'll be here for her when she wakes up!

Archie sits himself in a chair in the corner of the room hanging his jacket on the back of it. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to do and then Peggy rises from her seat to leave the room followed by Roxy.

Roxy – aunty Peg!

Peggy – oh roxy am sorry darling I just cant sit in their listening to him bleat on after everything he's done, everything he's put us all through like its nothing!

Roxy – i know but we gotta stay strong for Ronnie. You know aswell as i do that when she wakes up dads gonna get told where to go!

Peggy – yeah! Well am going to go home pick up some bits for her some of her clothes and things she'd want here. Are you gonna stay here love?

Roxy – yeah i don't want her to wake up and no one be here for her!

After Phil takes Peggy and baby Amy home for the next few hours Roxy was left with Archie when in barged Danielle. Her face tear stained and shaken she just stood in the doorway frozen looking at Ronnie in the bed.

Archie – what do you think you're doing here? He raised to his feet grabbing Danielles arm tightly and trying to move her out of the room as Dainelle tried to make her way to Ronnie.

Danielle – oh my god Ronnie!!

Archie – you stay away from her, she doesn't need you this is all your fault!

He said it with so much hatred pulling her from the room as Roxy tried to pull them apart.

Roxy – get off her! Dad stop it your hurting her! Roxy finally prized archie off Danielle screaming in his face.

Roxy – how dare you! Don't you touch her like that ever!! Thats your granddaughter!

Archie – No! She is the one thats done this Ronnie!

Danielle – Me?! If you had just let me tell her who i was then this would never of happened!

A security gaurd came over to them

Man – Sir I think its time you left

Archie – Oh your having a laugh am not going anywhere

Man – sir if you don't leave now i'll have to remove you from the premises.

Archie looked at him in disbelief and turned to walk away.

Archie to Danielle – this isn't over!

The security gaurd pushes Archie to the door and Danielle and Roxy make their back into Ronnies room.

Roxy –Dan look am really sorry about him he...

Dainelle cut her off – it's ok it's not your fault you didn't know, nobody did! She started to rub her arm where he had grabbed her.

Roxy – here let me see. Roxy went over to her but she was just staring at Ronnie.

Danielle – how did this happen?

Roxy – she got hit by a car on the square. She found this. Roxy handed Danielle her locket that she put in Ronnie's drink.

Danielle – he was right. This is all my fault!

Roxy – No Dan, it's not! It's his, Ronnie was arguing with him outside the vic for not telling her the truth about you. She ran away from him to find you she was going to staceys but she wasn't looking where she was going and a car it just came screeching round the corner. She didn't see it!

Danielle started to cry softly looking at Ronnie and the scratches on her face realising that if she had just gone left done what Archie said this would never of happened.

Roxy – you cant blame yourself for this Danielle. She needs you now!

Danielle – is she going to be ok? What have the doctors said?

Roxy – we've just gotta wait for her to wake up! Maybe you could talk to her you know tell her things she want to know.

Danielle – can i have a few minutes with her?

Roxy – sure! I'll just be outside.

As Roxy left the room Danielle pulled the chair to Ronnie's bedside reaching for her hand and holding it tightly scared to let go.

Danielle – Ronnie it's me, it's Danielle! Am going to stay here until you wake up. I hope thats ok with you but even if it's not you can tell me when you wake up and I'll go this time I mean it I will! I know i wanted you to know about me but not if it meant you getting hurt! She leans over to her ear and whispers "I love you mum".


	2. Chapter 2

1 week later

Roxy and Danielle hadn't moved from Ronnie's side for the entire time she'd been in hospital and it was starting to take its toll. Roxy was asleep in a chair in the corner while Danielle had moved from the chair to the bed where she had been painting Ronnie's nails a natural colour chatting away to her as she lay there still no signs of awakening.

Danielle – Before mum died she always liked me to paint her nails even though when i was younger i would mess up and paint her fingers she still let me do it again and again. She died when i was 18 and something changed I don't know what exactly but it was like a light switch went off. It was mum who told me about you she gave me all your details. When she did I wasn't sure what to do, all this from the woman who had raised me. It's crazy really as soon as I found out everything changed the way my parents behaved around me the difference in the way they acted with me and my brother even little things. She paused for a minute before continuing. I was always gonna come looking for you I guess I just needed to see you for myself speak to you, hear your voice even if it did hurt. I guess I knew deep down they weren't really my family just like the slaters I love Stacey and her family but they're not mine are they you are. I suppose you could say all this is silly really how can you love someone who gave you away the second you were born but I do even if you don't love me. I hated you saying those things those really nasty words I told Stacey about it when i got back to the slaters she was drunk told me I don't need you said I'd be better off without the Mitchells but after everything that's happened I don't care about being a Mitchell i just want you to want me i just want you to be my mum.

She started to brush Ronnie's hair out of her eyes softly touching her cheek before letting out a huge sigh. "oh how pathetic is this?" she put her head down on the bed. "Just wake up!"

Danielle felt the sheets move beneath her as Ronnie was finally awaking her eyes still closed but her body moving.

Danielle – Ronnie? Ronnie can you hear me? Roxy!

Her eyes fluttered open adjusting to the low lighting in the room before the blur became clear and she could see Danielle in front of her. Roxy heard Danielle calling ronnie's name and woke up she went to the bed.

Roxy – Ronnie your awake! OMG I could kill you do you realise how worried we all were!

She pointed to her throat and licked her lips indicating she needed a drink.

Danielle – I'll get you some water!

Roxy – do you remember anything?

Ronnie – the vic, dad and Danielle i was going to get Danielle. She started looking around the room for her.

Ronnie – where is she? Where's my baby?

Roxy – It's fine Ron she's here she's been here the whole time look. Danielle walked in to the room again with some water for Ronnie. She sat up as she saw her enter.

Danielle – here you go! Ronnie was just looking at her in awe. She reached out for her hand and Danielle took it. " Its ok, everythings going to be fine".

Ronnie couldn't contain herself and pulled Danielle to her holding her tightly, Danielle was unsure what to do but decided to go with the moment and held Ronnie close.

Ronnie – Oh Danielle! Am so sorry! Her tears began falling now as she couldn't control her emotions.

Roxy – am going to get a doctor!

Danielle – I didn't mean for you to get hurt!

Ronnie – oh it's not your fault! It's not your fault! Ronnie let go of Danielle and looked at her face, smiling softly she raised her hand to her cheek stroking it softly Danielle's eyes closed.

Ronnie – my little girl! A tear fell from Danielle's eye as Ronnie stroked it away with her thumb and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you so much!"

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**This chapters a little short but hope you like it. I will try updating as soon as I can xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor had been in to see Ronnie and she got checked over Ronnie being her usual self trying to fob them off telling them that she was fine, asking when she could go home. Roxy and Danielle was still with her, Danielle was scared to leave the room in case something happened to her and she wasn't there. Roxy on the other hand was back to being her usual self.

Roxy – Brilliant! So you'll be home tomorrow!

Ronnie – Yeah I didn't realise I had been here for over a week.

Roxy – yeah it's been a long week i'll tell ya sis I can't wait to get home never mind you!

Ronnie – am sorry Rox

Roxy – you had us all really worried Ron!

Ronnie – look at me am here now and am fine like you said i'll be home tomorrow everything will be back to normal. Roxy hugged her sister tightly smiling softly happy she was ok.

Roxy – don't ever do this to me again!

Ronnie – don't worry i don't plan on it thanks.

Danielle – Peggy brought a bunch of your things to clothes and bits if you want to get changed.

Roxy – Aunty Peg! I'll have to ring her Ron let her know your awake and ok and everything.

Ronnie - is she looking after Amy?

Roxy – yeah her and jack have been taking turns looking after her! Look Ron dad's been here too.

Danielle – he still is he's outside.

Roxy – look i told him you didn't want to see him but he wouldn't go!

Ronnie – ok bring him in

Roxy – what?

Ronnie – just go get him!

Danielle walked out and Ronnie could hear him talking to her on there way in as she made her way to the other side of Ronnie's bed.

Archie – I told you all she'd want to see me am her dad!

Ronnie – some dad you are!

Archie – veronica just let me explain!

Ronnie – No! I trusted you and you just treated me like i was that little kid again you just didn't want to see me happy did you! Not when everything was going your way at least!

Archie – it was Danielle she's just a strange kid i didn't want her upsetting you! He walked closer to her as he said it in his devious tone of voice.

Ronnie – upsetting me? The one thing the one person that could make me happy you didn't want me to have! Look at her Dad, that's her that's my baby!! She shouted in his face.

Roxy – Ron calm down! Dad i think you should go!

Archie – no am not going anywhere! If anyone should go it should be her! Shes the one thats done this to us! He went over to Danielle looking at her as if she were a disgrace, grabbing her by the arm once again trying to push her out the room.

Danielle – don't! Stop it! Get off me! Let me go!

Ronnie – don't you dare! Don't you touch her! Ronnie jumped from the bed pulling drips from her arms to get Danielle from Archie's grip fighting with him so he would let go her baby. "Let go of her!" She pulled Danielle's arm removing her from Archie's grip standing in front of her she pointed her finger at Archie shouting in his face. "Get Out! I don't want you anywhere near me or my daughter!" She breathed heavily and fast from the outburst.

Archie – Ronnie! Please..I just want to look after you!

Ronnie – don't just go and don't you ever touch her not ever cos i swear to god i will kill you!! She fell back on to Danielle as her breathing worsened as she lost her breathe.

Roxy – come on dad get out go! Just go now! Look what you've done.

Danielle sat Ronnie back on the bed trying to calm her down. "Ronnie? Ronnie come on deep breaths" Ronnie frantically breathing but it wasn't working Roxy walked back in after getting rid of Archie.

Danielle – She needs a doctor!

Roxy ran out the room urgently trying to find a doctor. Tears started to run down Ronnie's cheeks her breathing not allowing her to talk even though she tried opening her mouth but no words coming out. Danielle wiped her tears away cupping her face with her hands. "Hey! Ronnie it's ok everything's going to be ok don't be upsetting yourself". Danielle was surprised at how calm she sounded and felt it was like she was a different person taking control for once, she liked it. She saw Ronnie's eyes looking to her arm where Archie had grabbed hold of her. "It's fine just a bit red that's all" Ronnie raised her eyebrows "honest".

Roxy walked in with the doctor and after a full inspection of Ronnie he revealed that it was just a panic attack after all the commotion with Archie.

Ronnie – Are you ok? She asked Danielle, she just smiled in reply.

Roxy – Doc, you know maybe it's best if she comes home today?

Doctor – well I'd like to keep you in overnight just to be safe Ronnie!

Ronnie – I feel fine now I just want to go home.

Danielle – Doctor I can look after her if you release her

Doctor – well to be honest we can't stop you from discharging yourself it's just a precaution we like to take keeping you in overnight.

Ronnie – I would rather go home doctor.

Doctor – ok well i'll get the discharge forms ready for you to sign.

Roxy – you couldn't stick your number on that for me as well could ya. She slipped him a piece of paper winking with one eye at him.

Ronnie – Roxy! Sorry about my sister! He laughed it off as he left the room.

Ronnie – have you got no shame Rox?

Roxy – do you wanna get out of here or not? Plus he's fit!

**********************************************

**Hope you like xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle was helping Ronnie up the steps into her flat as Roxy carried her bags of clothes in before them, dumping them down in the hall way of the flat, Danielle helping Ronnie to the sofa.

Ronnie – ooh home at last. She said relieved to be out of the hospital sitting on the sofa Danielle propped the cushions up behind her.

Danielle – do you need anything, something to eat a drink? Ronnie smiled tenderly at her daughter before taking her hand and pulling her to the seat next to her.

Ronnie – no am fine just sit down and relax you've done enough! Rox will you do me a favour though.

Roxy – yeah! What is it?

Ronnie – don't let Auntie Peg come round here, she'll just be fussing over me and look honestly am fine am happy to be home!

Roxy – okay but you know if she does come round then it's not my fault yeah!

Ronnie – thank you! Now go on go get back to Amy! She demanded only wanting to be with her daughter.

Roxy – but Ron you've only just got back you need someone here with you!

Danielle – well i'll stay with you if you want, i don't mind. Ronnie smiled at her lovingly if being with her in the hospital for over a week wasn't enough she still wanted to help her, she couldn't believe this girl was hers so caring after everything. "See i'll be fine plus i'll call you if i need you".

Roxy – ok then but Dan really if she starts doing your head in or anything yeah just ring me and i'll come back. She can be a right pain yano! Ronnie laughed at her sister. "alright am going! I'll cya later then" She gave Ronnie a kiss and hug before leaving it was a bit strange for Roxy whenever Ronnie was down or hurt she'd need Roxy and visa verse but not this time she had Danielle.

Danielle – so are you sure you don't need anything?

Ronnie – yeah am ok! Look Danielle am sorry about dad and me and everything that's happened i didn't know...

Danielle cut her off "it doesn't matter! When I heard about your accident and saw you lying there in that hospital bed none of it mattered I just want you to get better and be ok! She looked at Ronnie with every word a small smile creeping on her face.

Ronnie – Thank you! She held her hand in hers and noticed her fingernails that had been painted earlier by Danielle her expression looked puzzled.

Danielle – Oh that was me sorry my mum always let me paint her nails when either her or me was ill.

Ronnie – oh well thanks you did a good job! Danielle laughed "Yeah you're lucky my mum's fingers use to end up bright blue most times". They both laughed for some strange reason this didn't seem as awkward as either of them first thought it felt right. They both knew that in time everything would have to be talked about to get it off both their chests and for them to have a proper relationship that they both craved for so much.

Ronnie – you know am really proud of you! She said it softly brushing the hair from her eyes. "I don't get it proud of what?" Danielle was puzzled which showed in her expression.

Ronnie – back at the hospital I know you must be feeling double the emotions that I do and it must be hard you know you've been publicly dismissed from the family, I've said some of the most hurtful things to you...and then there's dad who has done it time and time again to you even back there at the hospital he was still trying to take you away from me. I don't fully understand why you'd even give me a second glance never mind a second chance...I just want to say thank you!

Danielle put her head down at the words everything her mother had said was true and she didn't fully understand any of it herself but she did want to give them a chance she wanted to be her daughter and she wanted to be able to shout mum on the market and Ronnie to turn and look at her. She weren't giving up yet I guess you can say she found the Mitchell in her.

"Your welcome!"

**********************************************

**Updated twice sorry if there short but I will be updating again soon xx**


	5. Chapter 5

It was coming up to 9.30pm and Ronnie and Danielle had delved a little bit deeper in to each other lives Ronnie getting to find out about Danielle's childhood with her adoptive parents, school and general things like clothes and toys. Ronnie was in her element reaping in everything that Danielle had been talking about and even though she never got to see it at least she was now being told how her daughter was brought up and everything she enjoyed doing.

Ronnie – I can imagine you to be a bit of a Barbie doll girl.

Danielle – well I was my brother liked wrestling and the ninja turtles so the only way i could stop him from doing silly moves on me was to play with dolls and girly toys. I was a happy kid and I didn't want for anything.

Ronnie – good, that's what I wanted. Ronnie could see that Danielle was getting tired her eyes were heavy but she could also tell that her daughter actually wanted to be with her to her it was unreal! Danielle's phone vibrated on the table followed by a ring tone.

Danielle – hello?

Stace – Dan! Where are ya?

Danielle – am in Ronnie's she came home from the hospital today. She smiled at Ronnie. "what's up?"

Stace – Well come on then come down the club! There's this bloke I want you to meet.

Danielle – What bloke? Stace I can't am staying with Ronnie.

Stace – what? Why are you staying with her she's home now she can look after herself!

Danielle – I don't care

Stace – Danielle just one drink am sure Ronnie can handle a drink cant she! Put her on the phone Dan i'll tell her your coming for a drink! Ronnie could hear what Stacey was shouting down the phone as she sat there uncomfortably watching Danielle struggle with a decision.

Ronnie – You can go if you want you know I don't mind.

Danielle – No she's just drunk! Stacey look am gonna hang up now ok am not coming I'll talk to you in the morning. She closed her phone cutting Stacey off and sighed as she placed it on the table.

Ronnie – you didn't have to stay with me Danielle I don't want to mess anything up for you.

Danielle – It's fine don't worry, she's drunk she won't even remember calling me. She sighed heavily again her eyes starting to drop off slowly.

Ronnie – come on darlin come and lie down. She reached for her daughters hand pulling her to the seat next to her allowing Danielle to relax. "Am fine honestly"

Ronnie – I know you are I just want you to get some sleep your look exhausted. She played with her hair as Danielle lay with her head on Ronnie's lap, she could feel her fingers running softly through her hair as her eyes started to drop off slowly. "am just...a bit..." before she could finish her sentence she had fallen asleep on Ronnie's lap, she smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She couldn't take her eyes off her and she didn't want it to it was as if the night was unreal and if she went asleep then it would end and she didn't want it to she couldn't contain herself she had to talk to someone, she picked up the phone and pressed call.

Roxy – (groggy) hello?

Ronnie – Rox oh sorry was you asleep?

Roxy – yeah, what's wrong are you ok? Why are you whispering?

Ronnie – everything's fine. Danielle's asleep I don't want to wake her up!

Roxy – well go in a different room Ron!

Ronnie – She's asleep on me. Rox she's everything I ever imagined her to be, she's beautiful.

Roxy – well she would be wouldn't she she's yours!

Ronnie – yeah I know I just cant believe after everything that's happened that she still wants to be with me, is that right cos I don't get it!

Roxy – Ron she loves you! You should of saw her in the hospital she was scared to go the toilet in case you blinked without her being there. She's a good kid though we got talking while we were there, she told me about her parents and what they were like. She came to London for you Ron and even with you being well you!

Ronnie – yeah and not the best person you'd want to be your mother!

Roxy – exactly lets face it Ron you've bin a bitch!

Ronnie – thanks Rox!

Roxy – hey you know you have but the point is Ron she still wants you.

Ronnie – I know I guess am not that bad then?

Roxy – yeah your alright! Ronnie laughed at her sisters remark. "SO have you two had a talk then?"

Ronnie – yeah we did. I just want her to tell me everything but I don't want to rush her or push her too much. This is my second chance and I don't want to ruin it.

Roxy – I know well just don't be you! Roxy laughed down the phone at Ronnie. "Sorry! Couldnt resist!"

Ronnie – Rox am serious I can't mess up this time.

Ronnie jumped at a loud bang at the door **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

************************************************

**Please review if you can. **

**Hope you like it and if you have any ideas for the story let me know xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Roxy – what's that noise?

Ronnie – someone's banging the hell outta my front door thats what!

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Danielle woke up to the sound of the banging at the door.

Danielle – what's going on? She sat up wiping her eyes and looking round the room forgetting where she was for a minute before looking back at Ronnie who still had the phone to her ear.

Ronnie – Rox am gonna go see who it is! She put the phone down and stood up as did Danielle.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Danielle – who could that be?

Ronnie – I don't know look you just stay here call Roxy if you have to ok am gonna go see who it is.

Danielle – but Ronnie...

Ronnie – no please just wait here! She told Danielle in that tone of voice of authority as she went outside to open the door. As she opened the door Stacey fell through in to the hall, Ronnie picked her up pushing her back outside.

Ronnie – what the hell do you think your doing?

Stacey – where is she? She slurred her words clearly out of it.

Ronnie – what? Look Stacey she told you she was staying here. What do you think your doing here?

Stacey –DANIELLE! DAN! Get her out here were going out! I've had enough of you and her!

Ronnie – Stacey your drunk just go home and go asleep yeah!

Man – Stace! Come on!

Ronnie – who the hell are they? She looked at the two blokes at the bottom of the stairs both equally as drunk as Stacey as they made there way up the stairs to Stacey Danielle had heard her and came to the door.

Danielle – Stacey why are you here? I told you..

Stacey – No look come on I brought you a present. She pulled one of the blokes arms to her. "This is Matt! Matt this is Dan who I told you about"

Matt – who her! I tell ya what Stace I'd rather do her mother! Ronnie's and Danielle's face both dropped.

Ronnie – You cheeky little...

Matt – ohh I like a them feisty! Come on babe I don't mind the older woman!

Danielle – Are you for real she would go out with you and neither would I!

Matt – well it's a good job am not after you then! He tried to barge into the flat putting his arms round Ronnie.

Danielle – What are you doin get out!

Ronnie – get off me! You creep! Ronnie pushed him violently out the door causing him to fall down the steps outside, he got up and went to go for Ronnie.

Jack – Oi! Jack came running over to the bloke grabbing him and violently pushing him to the ground. "What do you think your doing sunshine? Do you want me to rip you apart!" He picked him up and took him to a side street giving him a quick punch and a warning.

Stacey – oh look Jack to the rescue! She said it sarcastically.

Danielle – Stacey just go! Look what you've done but you don't care do you.

Stacey – I just wanted you to come for a drink.

Danielle – and I told you no! But you don't listen do you I told you I was staying with Ronnie!

Stacey – yeah you always are ain't cha well am sick of it first thing tomorrow come and get your stuff! Stacey walked off with the bloke who was stood scared stiff of Jack going anywhere near him. Danielle looked at Ronnie still exhausted and feeling slightly defeated.

Danielle – am so sorry are you ok?

Ronnie – yeah! She sighed as Jack walked up the steps.

Jack – you two alright?

Ronnie – yeah thanks look you didn't have to do that.

Jack – well you looked like you could use a hand from where I was standing. He felt his hand swelling slightly Ronnie took it in her hand.

Ronnie – come on lets put some ice on it. They all walked in to the flat and sat down as Ronnie got some ice from the kitchen.

Danielle – Jack thanks again for all that you didn't have to.

Jack – arh it's ok I'd just kicked them out of the club for being too drunk! Plus Roxy called me asked me to check use were ok! Ronnie laughed going back in to the room sitting next to Jack.

Ronnie – Roxy! She called you?

Jack – yeah well she was worried she said you were talking and she heard banging she thought it might of been Archie. *The phone rang*

Ronnie – that'll be her. Hello Rox! Yeah were fine, it was just a drunk Stacey slater. Yep Jacks here were fine honestly, Danielle yeah she's still here. Yeah ok here, she wants to talk to you! Passing the phone to Danielle.

Danielle – hello? Yeah it was Stacey... She wondered into Ronnie's bedroom with the phone leaving Ronnie to be alone with Jack.

Ronnie – you didn't have to punch him you know. She said softly as she held his hand putting the ice on to the other side.

Jack – well you was the one pushing him down the stairs!

Ronnie – well I can luck after myself Jack!

Jack – really? Am sure you got hit by a car recently. He smiled raising his eyebrows. "so how've you been? You doing ok?"

Ronnie – yeah Danielle's been looking after me. She's been great!

Jack – yeah I spoke to her at the hospital, she's a good kid!

Ronnie – you came to the hospital?

Jack – Ron I needed to know you was ok. I still care about you! He squeezed her hand softly to let her know that he meant it.

Ronnie – Sorry about leaving you in the lurch with the club I do have a doctors note though!

Jack – yeah well as long as your ok now that's all that matters.

Ronnie – Roxy said that you've had Amy

Jack – yeah it's been really nice actually. What with Roxy being in the hospital with you most of the time I got to spend some more time with her, shame really I suppose it'll go back to being how it use to now.

Ronnie – I could have a word with her if you'd like. She understood how he felt now what with Danielle being here she couldn't bare the thought of losing her so she sort of sympathised with him knowing what it's like to have your child taken away from you. Jack had a small smile on his face, he loved Ronnie and he was liking this new side to her clearly motherhood suited her.

Jack – I don't want to cause any upset between you and Roxy it might be best if I talk to her but thanks anyway it means a lot. He stroked her hand with his thumb.

Ronnie – I better check on Danielle make sure Roxy's not chewing her ear off.

Jack – yeah well I best get back to the club anyway. He got up and they both walked in to the hallway.

Ronnie – well thanks anyway.

Jack – pleasure. He left closing the door behind him Ronnie stood there for a moment with her thoughts of her and Jack, she loved him she knew it and so did he but there was still so much coming between them and even now she's just got Danielle in her life she wanted to be with her as much as she could. She walked in to the bedroom to find Danielle laying asleep on the bed with her ear pressed to the phone which made her giggle. She took the phone from her hand and pulled the quilt over her as she lay next to her putting her arms around her as she cuddled in to her baby.

"goodnight sweetheart!"

************************************************

**Bit of a long chapter let me know what you think xx**


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of weeks had passed and Ronnie had suggested that Danielle move in with her after Stacey had through her out over not going clubbing with her. Danielle was hesitant at first but Ronnie insisted that she stay with her and that it wouldn't mean anything had to change between them after all they were still in the honeymoon period of getting to know each other. Ronnie kept her promise and never overstepped the mark with Danielle she didn't want to become this instant mother over night they had to form their relationship in time so she allowed it to and it was going well. Danielle was really happy with how it was going and none of it was awkward she went from being Ronnie's cleaner to daughter and she was enjoying their friendship because that's what it felt like. She also had her own problems to sort out including her life and her own friendship with Stacey and she could do that now that after a couple of weeks of recovery Ronnie was back to her usual self or as Stacey would say the return the "ice queen".

Ronnie was going through some of the club books sorting out tax and vat at the flat she was trying to balance work and Danielle evenly although Jack wasn't too happy about it. In the two weeks their relationship had been better too they were talking more about everything and it was better for both of them.

Danielle – Ronnie!

Danielle had just got back from a job interview, she looked smart in a blouse and black trousers she was carrying a pile of books too.

Ronnie – hey! How did it go?

Danielle – I didn't get it. For some reason you need to have some qualifications to be able to handle the responsibility of answering a phone and making appointments it's just so frustrating! I feel like screaming that's like the 10th interview I've had and am still jobless.

Ronnie – Well my offer still stands. What's with all the books?

Danielle – I was thinking about applying for uni. Let's face it am not really going anywhere working dead end jobs so I thought I could get a degree.

Ronnie – University, that's a great idea well I mean if you want to go down that route that's fantastic!

Danielle – I wouldn't graduate until I was at least 22 but i'd have a lot more options.

Ronnie – yes, I think it's a really good ambition but what would you study?

Danielle – well i've always wanted to travel so i'd study tourism and education that way I could go in to teaching too. But i'd have to see if I get in first so I would like to take up your offer on that job.

Ronnie just looked at her and smiled, she was having one of those proud parent moments she loved the fact that Danielle was ambitious and she would love her to get a degree she left school with no qualifications so she was happy with her life as a club owner but she wanted more for Danielle and she was happy Danielle did too.

Ronnie – ok come on lets go the vic for a drink to celebrate.

Danielle – celebrate what? I haven't done anything yet.

Ronnie – I know but we can tell everyone what you want to do. Come on!

Danielle gave in to Ronnie's request and they went to the Vic where Ronnie was telling Peggy and Roxy about Danielle's university ideas.

Roxy – So Dan you know just cos you've decided to go to uni now can I come out with ya on your student nights out? They all laughed.

Danielle – yeah well you might be a bit old for it.

Roxy – how old do you think I am?!

Ronnie – well you never know Rox there might be an old divorcee on her course you can have him.

Roxy – no thank you! I want some young fit bloke with some muscles yeah!

Peggy – oh calm down Roxy your like a dog on heat you are. Peggy went to serve a customer. "can you blame me seriously when was the last time I pulled?"

Ronnie – is that all you ever think about Rox!

Stacey – Anyone serving in here? She snarled from the other end of the bar as she just walked in and propped herself up on a stool.

Ronnie – here's trouble. Danielle walked over to Stacey and she just looked away waiting for her drink from Roxy.

Danielle – Stace! Look this is stupid, you're my best mate. I hate it when we're not talking it's silly.

Stacey – really well you choose your bed Dan so you're the one that has to lie in.

Danielle – really so you wanted me to choose between my mum and my best mate how could I ever win. I thought you of all people would understand what it means to have a mother!

Stacey – I do the thing with me Dan is that I don't forget my mates.

Danielle – neither did I. Your just being the usual stubborn Stacey and even when you know you're in the wrong you won't give in will ya. I'll be in R&R's later if you come to your senses.

Danielle left it at that Stacey was her mate but she wasn't the one in the wrong and she was fed up of pleasing everyone and not herself if Stacey comes to the club then she'd happily forgive and forget but she wasn't going to beg.

Ronnie – ok?

Danielle – yeah, it's down to her now.

Ronnie – so you looking forward to you first nights work as a barmaid?

Danielle – no not really. Am hardly the barmaid type am I.

Ronnie – you'll be fine don't worry I'll be there to help you out anyway.

************************************************

**Please review if you can xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Down at the club it was 11pm and the club was busy and it was a Friday night so it meant the whole of walford was there except Stacey anyway. Danielle had been behind the bar all night and she was picking it up slowly with Ronnie's help. Danielle was still a bit nervous behind the bar she was trying not to show it but it couldn't help but show.

Man – you should relax you know!

Danielle – excuse me?

Man – am just saying you look a bit nervous you should relax.

Danielle – oh right well it's my first night am trying to impress the boss! What are you having?

Man – a Budweiser please.

Danielle – well that's an easy one I think I can manage that. She was actually starting to relax just by talking to this bloke. "There you go £4.00 please?" He gave her the money and had a cheeky grin on his face.

Man – my names Jamie

Danielle – oh hi well am Danielle. She was a little shocked at how interested he was in her when she saw Stacey come down the stairs in the club a small smile appeared.

Jamie – So can I buy you a drink or will I get you fired?

Danielle – erm, it is ok if I get back to you on that one.

Jamie – yeah, course! I'll leave you to it then. He walked away from the bar and Stacey took his place at the bar opposite Danielle, Ronnie was just about to go talk to Danielle but she saw them and stopped. They were just looking at each other Danielle didn't know what to say to her at first but luckily Stacey broke the ice.

Stacey – you know what my drink is.

Danielle – vodka of course. Danielle moved around the bar slowly catching the sight of Ronnie by the office door watching them she smiled at her before looking back down at her paperwork. She placed Stacey's drink in front of her.

Stacey – so your working here now?

Danielle – yeah it's my first night!

Stacey – I suppose thats one of the perks of being the ice queens daughter! Danielle sighed and walked away from Stacey she wasn't here to make up, she went over to Ronnie.

Danielle – so what do you think?

Ronnie – your doing good. What she saying to upset you now?

Danielle – nothing much she can't help herself.

Ronnie – why don't you leave it there for tonight then you're looking tired.

Danielle – I thought I wouldn't be getting any special treatment?

Ronnie – your not, I just want to have a drink with you that's all plus Roxy's on her way. Who was that guy at the bar before.

Danielle – oh I dunno really he was nice though we were just talking.

Ronnie – blokes chasing you already I might have to put you back on cleaner duties. Danielle just laughed it off.

Danielle – yeah right as if I'd ever date anyone I meet in here they'll hardly have the best smelling breaths wont they.

Ronnie – good girl! You'll get use to it after a bit anyway.

Stacey – Dan, can I have a word?

Danielle – yeah erm, can we use the office?

Ronnie – yeah no ones in there. Stacey followed Danielle in to the office and Danielle sat down on the desk looking at Stacey.

Stacey – Look Dan, you were right about everything I was just being selfish and wanted you all to myself. I should of understood that you wanted to spend time with Ronnie especially when she was in hospital, am just really sorry!

Danielle – yeah well I have been missing my best mate you know that gobby one with the the market stall! Stacey laughed at Danielle's comment she was right and she knew it.

Stacey – well am not half as gobby when you're not there like a little mouse who doesn't say boo to anyone.

Danielle – well am not doing it anymore Stace being quiet saying nothing gets you nowhere look at me and Ronnie how long did it take me to tell her and looked what happened to her. I've gotta speak up for myself.

Stacey – right Mitchell you are now Dan.

Danielle – no am not Stace i've just learnt the hard way.

Stacey – so you and me are we ok?

Danielle – course we are! Danielle moved to her and the two girls hugged. "Suppose this means am gonna have to start being nice to the ice queen then?"

************************************************

**This one's a bit short sorry!**

**Please review if you can xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Roxy – Ronnie! Are you gonna open this door? Roxy was knocking at her front door with baby Amy in her arms.

Ronnie – Did you wet the bed or something, it's only 9 o clock!

Roxy – I know but this little ones been up all night she's teething and there's no chance of her or me getting any sleep at the Vic what with that lot being there. I really need a break Ron! Ronnie took Amy from her holding her close to her.

Ronnie – oh what's up baby...have you been keeping your mummy up eh? She kissed her on her forehand as Danielle walked in to the room having been woken up by the noise rubbing her head, yawning.

Danielle – what's all the noise?

Ronnie – go back to bed darling, it's only these two waking us up.

Danielle – well am up now!

Roxy – nice pj's Dan! She laughed as Danielle made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Ronnie – go on get in my bed Rox get some sleep.

Roxy – oh your a saint veronica! She went off in to the bedroom as Ronnie sat down on the sofa pulling a blanket over her and Amy.

Danielle – how come she's here so early? She sat next to Ronnie getting under the blanket out of the cold looking at Amy.

Ronnie – this little ones had her up all night she's getting her pegs through aren't you. So me and you are going to watch her for a few hours so Roxy can catch up on her sleep.

Danielle - arh are you in pain Amy? She stroked her small cheek as she edged closer to Ronnie. "Am so tired but I've gotta go have a look around London Met today".

Ronnie –oh right yeah I forgot all about that what time are you going? Do you want me to come with you?

Danielle – No it's ok I don't have to be there until 2pm and you've got that delivery at the club.

Ronnie – yeah well I can get Jack to sort that out for you. I'd like to come if you don't mind?

Danielle – I think this is something I need to do on my own, you know you wont be able to come to any lectures or anything when I start so I think it's best if I go on my own. If I get in then you can come with me but I don't want you getting all excited and I don't get in thats all.

Ronnie was slightly disheartened at her daughters statement but she was right she didn't need her getting all excited and going overboard and then she doesn't get a place but she knew how much it meant to Danielle so she had to take a step back. "Ok then it's fine just call me and let me know what it's like"

Roxy came out of the bedroom holding Danielle's phone out as if it was something disgusting as it rang. "Sorry Roxy!" She took the phone from her and opened it up to answer it.

Stacey – Dan?

Danielle – Stace! Yeah what's up?

Stacey – where are you? You said you'd help me out on the stall today!

Danielle – oh crap! Stace look am sorry I forgot I can come over now but I need to leave handy

Stacey – your not even here yet.

Danielle – I'll be right over. She hung up the phone, stretching her arms out before sighing.

Ronnie – what did you forget?

Danielle – I told Stacey I'd help her out on the stall today you don't mind do you?

Ronnie – no it's fine I'll just spend some time with my favourite niece.

Danielle – you mean your only niece! Right well I better get ready before she starts calling again.

Ronnie smiled at Amy and started pulling silly faces at her as Danielle left to get dressed. Amy giggled a little and had a huge smile on her face. "Oh! Well that's a beautiful smile, yes it is!" her thoughts drifted to Jack he was her father and he was missing these little moments with his daughter. "Amy do you want to see daddy today?" She knew she shouldn't do it but she couldn't help herself, she reached for her phone going through the numbers until she reached Jacks.

_**Hi Jack I've got Roxy and Amy over at my place Roxy's asleep so if you wanna come and see Amy for a bit you can. xRx**_

Danielle walked back in to the room fully dressed fixing her hair and make up in the mirror she looked at Ronnie's face a little puzzled.

Danielle – are you ok?

Ronnie – yeah, I think I just done something I shouldn't of. She bit her lip.

Danielle – what did you do?

Ronnie – I just text Jack telling him he could come see Amy!

Danielle – why did you do that? Roxy will kill you! Ahh, I get what your doing.

Ronnie – what!

Danielle – you want him back!

Ronnie – if i did i wouldn't be doing this thats not my style!

Danielle – well i think your making a big mistake. She sat next to Ronnie looking at Amy holding her little hand. "what do you think Amy? Do you think aunty Ron's lost the plot letting daddy come round, (whispers) I think she has"

Ronnie – Oi! She laughed nudging Danielle softly she just smiled still looking at Amy.

Danielle – ok well i'll see you later missy! She kissed the top of Amy's head before rising to her feet.

Ronnie – ok well call me or send a text yeah let me know how it went.

Danielle – yeah I will but look if Jacks coming around you should at least do your hair. She laughed as she messed her hair up before leaving the flat. Ronnie laughed at Danielle she was feeling more like her daughter everyday just by doing the little things like that.

** **********************************************

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a few days been really busy but there'll could be two updates tomorrow so please review if you can xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Ronnie was in the club with Jack talking over the books and the night's events in the club.

Ronnie – great so we've got two party's tonight!

Jack – yeah look am sorry about that but it must of just slipped my mind.

Ronnie – well we've managed before am sure we can do it again.

Jack – yeah, look Ron about today with Amy you know i just wanted to say thanks you know you didn't have to do that.

Ronnie – well I know how it feels not to see your own baby don't I.

Jack – yeah well I just want you to know I appreciate it I know if Roxy found out she'd have a melt down.

Ronnie – Jack it's fine honestly. What time's the first party coming in?

Jack – erm, 7.30pm and the other ones 8pm.

Ronnie – right ok well were gonna have to call and get a few more staff in tonight then. Danielle will be ok to work so we just need a couple more.

Jack – how's she getting on Danielle? Ronnie was surprised at his interest in Danielle but she did also enjoy it as she had enjoyed seeing him with Amy he changes he turns in to this big softy with a huge heart and she realises how much she loved him, how much she still loves him.

Ronnie – it's going ok actually she wants to go to uni she went to have a look around London met today! She beamed like a proud mum.

Jack – oh you should of said, I could of sorted this out!

Ronnie – no it's fine she wanted to go by herself!

Jack – ah, independent i wonder where she gets that. Jack smiled raising his eyebrows at Ronnie.

**********************************************

Danielle – hi stace

Stacey – oh alright i didn't think you'd be back today

Danielle – no i just thought i'd come see you before i go home. Sounded weird when she said it because she meant Ronnie's when it use to be with her mate Stacey.

Stacey – oh ok so how did it go?

Danielle – it was good had a look around the uni and stuff

Stacey – so you're really gonna do it then?

Danielle – if i get in!

Stacey – i think you'll be alright! Your smart aint cha!

Danielle – yeah right! You been busy?

Stacey – nah nobody's buying anything today might as well close

Danielle – well I think am working tonight you should come down the club

Stacey – free drinks then? Danielle raised her eyebrows at Stacey and she just laughed knowing she wouldn't do anything that would make Ronnie flip out.

Danielle – i'll buy you a drink!

Stacey – that'll do then. I'll be down about 9ish so i'll text you.

Danielle – alright well am gonna go then cya later.

*************************************

Danielle arrived back at the flat shutting the door behind her.

Danielle – hello? Ronnie are you here?

She got no reply and went to the kitchen pouring herself a glass of juice before turning round to find a note on the table.

_**I had to go the club to sort out some things give me a call xx**_

Danielle took out her phone to text Ronnie

_**Hi am home just letting you know I've got loads to tell you about the uni xx**_

Her phone beeped and vibrated as Ronnie text her back.

_**Sweetheart it looks like am gonna be here longer than I thought am sorry but I really want to hear how it went xx**_

Danielle sighed and slumped into the sofa picking up the tv remote and flicking through the channels whilst thinking about Ronnie, she was so excited about uni today and she really wanted to tell her how it went Ronnie knew how important this was to her. She reached for her phone dialling Ronnies number.

Ronnie – Danielle! Oh am sorry were short staffed for tonight am just calling round trying to get someone to work.

Danielle – ok well I can talk to you later then.

Ronnie – ok darling but I really do want to hear about uni yeah!

Danielle – yeah ok I'll cya later. Danielle put the phone down smiling she could tell Ronnie was busy so she decided to go over the club she could help her and tell her how it went at the same time.

*****************************************

Danielle had just arrived at the club and headed to the office knocking on the door.

Ronnie – were closed! Danielle walked in smiling as she saw Ronnie with the phone to her ear and paperwork in her hand. Jack was also on the phone sitting at his desk he gave her a warm smile as she walked in.

Danielle – yeah I know.

Ronnie – Oh hello! Sorry can I give you a call back. I didn't know you was gonna come down. She put the phone and paperwork down out of her hands leaning back in her seat.

Danielle – yeah well you sounded like you needed a break. I brought you some chips and curry sauce! She lifted the bag in her hand with the chips in.

Jack – oh your on to a winner there Dan! Pointing to the bag smiling.

Ronnie – oh thanks am so hungry Jack do you want some? She got up going over to the sofa in the office with Danielle.

Danielle – there's loads you know so you're welcome. She opened the bag of chips handing Ronnie some.

Jack – erm, no am ok am gonna go to the bank put this money in. He grabbed a bag off his desk before pinching a chip off Ronnie on his way out.

Ronnie – I thought you didn't want any?! She shouted after him as he left the room. She looked back at Danielle. "so what did the say then?"

Danielle – Well the lecturer thinks I've got a really good chance of getting in he told me exactly what i'd be doing and it sounds great you go away a lot too which is a bonus but he showed me around the campus and everything, it's really nice!

Ronnie – oh see I told you you had nothing to worry about. What do you mean you get to travel? She didn't want to loose Danielle again not now at least she'd only just got past the awkwardness of them being mother and daughter.

Danielle – well because it's a tourism course you get to travel to places like Rome and things you know to find out about its history and things I can't wait!

Ronnie – what so you'd just go away to study you mean?

Danielle – yeah well there's foreign exchange as well you know so you could spend a year at a university in France or something. Danielle could see Ronnie's expression changing to a more worried expression, she giggled slightly. "Am not thinking about doing something like that though so don't worry!". Ronnie smiled a little relieved to hear her say it, she was starting to get a little worried thinking Danielle could be spending so much time away from her.

Ronnie - So did he say when you'd hear anything?

Danielle – erm he said it would be in the next month so not long really! Ronnie smiled at her Danielle started to laugh.

Ronnie – what?

Danielle – sorry nothing you just went all googley eyed!

Ronnie – what am proud of you, you should be proud of yourself your doing what you want to do! You'll be the first Mitchell to go to university that alones something to be proud of.

Danielle laughed "it's hardly Phil's scene though is it."

Ronnie – no! So you don't mind working tonight do you? Jack double booked two parties so thats why am so busy today!

Danielle – yeah thats fine don't worry. Did he come see Amy?

Ronnie –erm yeah he did!

Danielle – and did you tell Roxy?

Ronnie – no he wasn't even there long so its fine!

Danielle – but you should tell you know what if she finds out?

Ronnie – she won't though will she! Don't worry I can handle Roxy!

Danielle – ok then! The pair sat together eating the chips quietly before the phone rang breaking the silence Ronnie just left it to ring. "Arent you gonna answer that?"

Ronnie – no am sure they'll call back! She stroked Danielle's hair softly. Your hair was long when you was younger wasn't it why did you cut it?

Danielle – rebellious teenager kicked in! Dad said I couldn't so I did! I wish I never though I hate it like this.

Ronnie – well how about I treat you to a pamper at booty's tomorrow?

Danielle – that'd be good but I cant am going shopping with Roxy!

Ronnie – cant you make an excuse? Ronnie asked her daughter hopefully.

Danielle – I would but she's been hassling me for ages. Am sorry some other time though yeah?

Ronnie smiled half heartedly she thought Danielle was trying to keep her distance from her for some reason but why?

*********************************************

**Thanks for the reviews everyone really appreciate them**

**There may be some more tonight but if not definitely tomorrow ****xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Danielle and Ronnie were back at the flat having some tea before heading over to the club for the night. Danielle still felt bad about letting Ronnie down about her offer to take her out to booty's but she tried making up for it with making tea.

Ronnie – mm! This is really good but you really didn't have to make such a fuss you know.

Danielle – yeah well I just wanted to apologise you know about booty's.

Ronnie – oh don't be silly you promised Roxy it's fine don't worry we can do something anytime can't we?

Danielle – yeah I guess so.

Ronnie – is Stacey coming down the club tonight?

Danielle – yeah she said she was going to.

Ronnie – well I think roxy is too so lets try limiting their drinks I really don't need them getting in to a fight tonight!

Danielle – well they seem alright to me I keep seeing them talking to each other all the time.

Ronnie – Roxy and Stacey?

Danielle – yeah I don't know what about. Danielle shrugged her shoulders and continued to put food in her mouth. Ronnie looked puzzled as if trying to work out why they would be talking.

Ronnie – I don't get it they've never got on.

Danielle – Maybe they just want to make things easy for us. So how's Jack?

Ronnie – I don't know why you asking me?

Danielle – well he's been around hasn't he what did you talk about? I know you still like him!

Ronnie – maybe I do maybe i don't but I don't think that's really any of your business young lady! She waved her fork around as she spoke before pointing it at Danielle who just smiled.

Danielle – well I just think it would be good thats all

Ronnie – what would?

Danielle – you two getting back together! Plus he'd get to see Amy a lot more too. Maybe we should invite him round you know for dinner or something.

Ronnie – No Dan I don't want to can we just drop it please, come on let's just eat. Ronnie snapped and she knew it Danielle just raised her eyebrows and continued to move her food around on her plate, Ronnie dropped her fork down on to her plate before exhaling deeply.

Ronnie – am sorry but...you it's Jack it's complicated can we just not talk about it? Danielle nodded agreeing with Ronnie to not talk about Jack but it wouldn't stop her trying to get them together.

Ronnie – sorry for being short with you.

Danielle – it's fine. She cleared her throat as she put her cutlery down on the table and taking a sip of her drink before raising to her feet. "excuse me" She collected her plate and cup taking them to the kitchen. "Am gonna go over the club now so i'll see you there".

Danielle left before Ronnie could even say bye, she didn't know what had gotten in to her lately everything seemed to be going so well with the whole university application so she just didn't understand what was happening in her head.

*******************************

Ronnie had arrived at the club and it was already busy the first party had arrived and Danielle was behind the bar with Dawn and Cameron doing their best to keep the punters happy, she smiled broadly as she went over to Danielle who was busy serving.

Ronnie – Hey! How's it been! She shouted over the music so she could hear her.

Danielle – thats £6.50 please? Busy! She shouted back at Ronnie and the customer she was serving.

Ronnie – well the other party should be here any minute so if you start struggling just let me know. Where's Jack?

Danielle – I don't know Dawn said he opened up then went off somewhere!

Ronnie's face turned in to anger she couldn't believe he would just up and leave like this after all this was his mess. She tried again and again throughout the night to call him but every time it went to the voicemail. It was now coming up to 11pm and the club was packed all the bar staff were run off their feet and Ronnie had been running from one drama to the next all night she had to ask Roxy to jump behind the bar when she arrived because Jack was missing in action.

Roxy – Are we still on for tomorrow?

Danielle – Oh Roxy am really sorry but can I cancel on you I really need to do something tomorrow.

Roxy – Dan! Come on we said last week we would go.

Danielle – Am sorry but it's really important I wouldn't cancel other wise.

Roxy – well now both you and Ronnie owe me one then. Seriously though this thing you gotta do why's it so important it's nothing bad is it?

Danielle – no course not just important. Here this ones on me! She poured Roxy a shot of vodka before handing it to her. "Ahh now a few more of these and you will be out of the dog house" Roxy laughed as she drank the shot in one before placing it down on the bar.

Danielle – later we've got work to do. Danielle went over to roxy who was in the VIP room tending to the second party. "any news on Jack yet?"

Ronnie – No but I swear when I get my hands on him am gonna kill him! I cant believe he would just swan off like this especially tonight of all nights!! Ronnie put her hands over her face she was getting stressed out Danielle knew it and felt bad she had been off with her mother but it was all for a good reason. She put her hand on her back rubbing it softly encouraging Ronnie to move her hands from her face which she did giving a weak smile to Danielle.

Danielle – come on! She took Ronnie's hand leading her in to the office.

Ronnie – what are you doing? She quizzed her when they stopped in the office.

Danielle – just take 10 minutes to have a break! Ronnie sighed smiling at her daughter loving as she left the room back out in to the club where she saw Stacey.

Stacey – alright where've you been I've been waiting here for ages!

Danielle – am sorry Stacey but I can't have a drink tonight were too busy and were short staffed. She nodded in Roxy's direction who was serving at the other end of the bar.

Stacey – oh well you could of text me at least Dan!

Danielle – I haven't had a minute to go the toilet Stace never mind text, look am sorry here have a drink! She handed her friend a drink Stacey drank it in one before handing the glass back to Danielle.

Stacey – am going home, I'll see you tomorrow if you've got time! Stacey turned on her heels and walked away from Danielle who was shouting her name from the bar but she continued out the club as if she hadn't even heard her. Danielle was clearly frustrated not only at the fact that now she had upset the second person of the night but also with Jack tonight would of been so much easier if he was here, where was he?

**************************************

**There you go guys I got a bit lost with this chapter and had to rewrite it a few times but I think am back on track now. Sorry if the past few chapters weren't up to scratch. xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Danielle was up early she knew she had to go out early but was very tired from last nights shift at the club with Jack being a no show. She was lying on the couch with a throw over her watching the t.v. flicking through the channels trying to find an entertaining programme but couldn't find one and settle for some kids cartoons instead. Ronnie heard her giggling from her bedroom she got up to investigate what could be making her laugh so much when she realised it was a kids cartoon. She smiled in the doorway watching her daughter relax in her home she loved it this is what she had longed for, for so long. She walked over to the sofa sitting on the back of it by Danielle's head ruffling her hair making her presence known.

Ronnie – Morning! She beamed as Danielle looked up at her still laughing.

Danielle – oh sorry I didn't wake you up did I? She lowered the volume down on the TV.

Ronnie – no i was awake just heard you giggling away!

Danielle – it's these kids cartoons I remember now why they love them so much there cool.

Ronnie – cool are they no wonder you make such a good babysitter

Danielle – yeah I enjoy them more than the kids!

Ronnie – I thought you was going shopping with Roxy today?

Danielle – yeah I cancelled on her I've gotta go pick something up today I totally forgot about it!

Ronnie – well do you want some company I don't mind coming with you.

Danielle – no it's fine honestly plus you'll want to get over the club anyway.

Ronnie – your ok though aren't you darling?

Danielle – yeah! I just really need to go get this it's important to me.

Ronnie – ok then i bet Roxy wasn't happy about you cancelling on her was she.

Danielle – no not really but I'll make it up to her.

Ronnie – I know well am going over to Jack's today find out exactly why he didn't show up last night!

Danielle – yeah well can you meet me here for 7pm, your not working tonight are you?

Ronnie – yeah ok sweetie. She kissed the top of her hand before moving in to the kitchen Danielle went off to get dressed and headed in to London. Ronnie however had spent all day trying to get hold of Jack she'd been over to his flat several times and still had no answer he hadn't been over to the club at all today so she didn't know where he had got to she was actually starting to worry. She was sat in the cafe when Max walked in she thought it was worth a try even though they weren't the best of friends.

Ronnie – Max! He turned round smiling as he saw it was Ronnie who shouted him.

Max – oh alright Ronnie everything ok?

Ronnie – I dunno really have you seen Jack at all today?

Max – erm no why? He done a runner on ya?

Ronnie – he just up and left the club last night we had a big night and its not like him to just leave me in the lurch anyway i've been round the flat, called him and I just can't get hold of him!

Max – I cant help Ron sorry! I wouldn't worry about it though Jack's a big boy he can look after himself!

**********************************

Danielle had got back from her trip in to London and was over at Staceys having a catch up with her it was getting on to about 6pm now and she had to be getting back soon.

Stacey – so what's in the bag then?

Danielle – oh it's nothing just a little outfit for Amy. Stace last night am sorry I never let you know

Stacey – it's alright I don't mind well I do but I don't if you know what I mean. She laughed at her friend making Danielle relax again.

Danielle – listen Stace what do you think about me working back on the stall?

Stacey – what about your job in R&R's your not that desperate for money are ya Dan?

Danielle – no I mean full time again me and you back together!

Stacey – well yeah that'd be great I mean I don't miss your enthusium at that time in the morning but it'd be good to have you back. What about Ronnie?

Danielle – am gonna talk to her tonight about it.

Stacey – why do you wanna leave?

Danielle – it's not really working out I mean I like working there but we hardly see each other and when we do she's always stressed out!

Stacey – arh well we'll be able to go out clubbing again a bit more anyway! Stacey beamed and Danielle smiled back at her friend she knew Ronnie would be crushed but it would be better in the long run for both of them.

******************************

Danielle had arrived home at the flat Ronnie wasn't back yet but she was expecting Roxy and Amy any minute now too she had ordered chinese takeaway and had set everything out on the table in the living room as a buffet for the three ladies there was a huge amount of food and some wine to wash it down but she just thought it would be a good idea for all the girls to stay in for the night and have some good food and watch a movie together. Plus Ronnie was under pressure at the club with Jack not being around last night it had stressed her out and Danielle had been a bit off with her the past few days so she also wanted to make up for that too. She had got a few films from the video shop on the high street the usual chick flicks including ghost, pretty woman and dirty dancing she also had a little gift for Amy. The front door had opened as Ronnie walked in followed by Roxy with Amy in her arms, she could hear them talking.

Ronnie – what do you mean Danielle invited you round?

Roxy – She called me today saying she wanted me and Amy round at 7! The pair walked in to the living room where Danielle was standing in the low lightened room smiling at her mum and aunt. Ronnie looked around the room looking at everything that Danielle had done.

Ronnie – whats going on? She walked towards Danielle smiling but puzzled.

Danielle – I thought we could have a girls night in just the four of us, there's food, movies and most of all Rox alcohol! Roxy laughed ruffling her nieces hair softly " Well I'll be here until the bottles empty!" Roxy walked over to the sofa looking at everything on the table, Ronnie was stood smiling at Danielle.

Danielle – you don't mind do you? Danielle's face screwed up as she asked the question.

Ronnie – no but you didn't have to go to all this trouble all this food.

Danielle – well I didn't make it so your lucky there but I laid it out. She laughed at Ronnie as they both headed to the table full of food sitting next to each other as Roxy had already started to eat some of the food.

Roxy – Ahh Ron look she got your favourite, Ghost! She held up the dvd to show her sister

Ronnie – no am sorry am not gonna cry at that film any more

Roxy – oh well were watching it so its tough you big girl! Dan everytime she watches this without fail she cries how can you cry when you know whats going to happen I don't get it! Danielle just laughed at her aunt enjoying her light heartedness she really liked being around Roxy.

Danielle – oh I picked this up today for Amy I saw it and couldn't resist i hope you don't mind. She handed a bag over to Roxy who pulled out this cute pink dress with little white daisy's on it Danielle watched as Roxy's face melted as she pulled it out the bag.

Roxy – Oh Ronnie look at this it is so cute! She pulled the dress up showing it to her sister Danielle smiled at Roxy's reaction happy that she like the dress.

Ronnie – Arh!! That's beautiful Danielle.

Roxy – yeah Dan it is really she's gonna look gorgeous in this! Thank you! Roxy gave her niece a wink and a cheeky smile. "I told you I couldn't resist it!" She said it happily smiling at Amy in her arms.

The evening progressed and the girls had watched ghost and they where on to their third bottle of wine already. They had chatted about all different stuff including an awkward conversation about Jack. Ronnie was in the kitchen with baby Amy in her arms hushing her as she was slowly falling asleep.

Danielle – she asleep yet?

Ronnie – nearly! She whispered hoping not to disturb the baby in her arms. "You don't mind me putting her down in your bed do you?

Danielle – no only if you don't mind me sleeping with you? She smiled lovingly as they walked in to Danielle's bedroom removing bags from the bed as Ronnie lay a sleeping Amy down and switching the baby monitor on.

Ronnie – watch you don't wake her on your way out darling.

Danielle – wait a sec! Ronnie stopped in her tracks and turn back to face her daughter.

Ronnie – whats wrong? Danielle sat down on the bed rummaging through one of the bags as Ronnie sat next to her "Nothing I just have something for you" she pulled out a small box from the bag handing it to Ronnie.

Danielle – Look I know I have been a bit off with you lately and I don't really even know why myself i just wanted to apologise, you've took me in, gave me a job.. Ronnie interrupted her.

Ronnie – but am... Danielle interrupted Ronnie before she could say anything more.

"I know your my mum and it's your 'job' but were not the most conventional mother and daughter act are we. I don't think I've ever thanked you properly so this is my way of saying thanks for loving me" Ronnie was a little stunned by what she was hearing but she knew something had been wrong with Danielle. She slowly opened the small box in her hand as she flicked it open a shine of light beamed out from the reflection of the light above them. In the box was a beautifully delicate bangle, Ronnie was stunned by it, it was clearly expensive and her first thought was wow but it soon turned to how Danielle could afford this.

Danielle – Do you like it? Ronnie looked at her daughter who's eyes were filled with hope.

Ronnie – yes I love it but how on earth did you afford something like this.

Danielle – I had a bit of money saved away for a rainy day and well it rained today!

Ronnie – Danielle you really didn't have to spend your money on me.

Danielle – don't you like it?

Ronnie – no I do its beautiful!

Danielle – good its white gold I've never saw you were gold so I thought this would be a good choice. Ronnie's heart melted at her daughters gesture she loved the bangle it really was beautiful.

Ronnie – thank you it really is beautiful! She brushed her hand over her daughters cheek kissing the other side.

Danielle – look I had it engraved too. Ronnie turned it over to see the engravement on the inside as she read it aloud "My love for you is like that of this bangle complete and neverending" Ronnie felt her eyes fill up as she read the words on it Danielle smiled at her as Ronnie took her hand in hers.

Ronnie – i don't know what to say. Her eyebrows narrowed as she looked from Danielle back at the bangle in her hand.

Danielle – It's ok I don't want you to say anything it's just how I feel please don't cry. She wiped a falling tear from her cheek as Ronnie pulled her in to a tight embrace. She held on to her tightly letting out a huge breathe shakily.

Ronnie – mmh, Oh! You know I love you. Danielle smiled still in her mother's embrace "Yeah and now am ready to love you"

Ronnie – what do you mean? Ronnie pulled away out of the embrace to look at Danielle she didn't really understand what she meant .

Danielle – Am ready to tell dad about you, I wanna tell him I found my mum!

**************************************

**This is the longest chapter so far so hope you like it please review if you can xx**


	13. Chapter 13

It was the following morning, Ronnie and Danielle were laying in bed they had left Roxy asleep on the sofa where she passed out from too much wine. Ronnie was still in surprised at her bracelet from Danielle she was holding it in her hand looking at it lovingly as Danielle turned to face her.

Ronnie – Morning sweetheart! Danielle stretched out her arms and legs yawning softly, as Ronnie followed the crease in her nose with her finger smiling warmly at her beloved daughter.

Danielle – hi! She said sleepily wiping her eyes allowing them to adjust to the light in the room, turning to see Ronnie holding her bracelet. "Am guessing your head isn't banging as much as mine then?"

Ronnie – no, see your not as good as your old mum yet! She smiled at her glancing at the bracelet once more.

Danielle – well I've got plenty of time to deal with hangovers I guess.

Ronnie – yeah you should get them perfected now otherwise you'll be like Roxy I don tknow how many times I have poured water over her to get her up when she's been hungover!

Danielle – oh am not that bad see. She sat up in the bed next to Ronnie who done the same. "So you are sure you don't mind me not working at the club"

Ronnie – yes I am like I've always said it's your choice want you want to do.

Danielle – I know but I don't just wanna leave you in the lurch especially with Jack not being around now.

Ronnie – You can help out if you want to but you were right in a way I do get stressed at the club when things go wrong and i don't wanna take anything out on you when it's not your fault and I probably will plus this way we should get to see each other a bit more.

There was a small cry on the baby monitor in the room that made the pair jump which then turned in to a loud cry which continued, Ronnie got out of the bed going to get Amy seeing Roxy still passed out on the sofa as she went back to her room with the baby in her arms shushing her. "Come on sweetie look who it is, look its Danielle!" She turned Amy round to face her cousin.

Danielle – hello missy! What's all this noise about? She stroked her little cousins hand speaking ina childlike voice.

Ronnie – I think she's hungry aren't you baby, you just want some food don't you! Ronnie jiggled baby Amy in her arms lovingly as Danielle looked at her.

Danielle – You know I get it now why you were well a bitch, you had me when you were fourteen I know what people are like what they would of said.

Ronnie – yeah well am past it now I've got you back thats all that matters. Danielle smiled at her mother and then at Amy kissing her little hand as the door creeked open slowly and Roxy peered round.

Ronnie – Morning Gorgeous! Roxy laughed lifting the covers back "Let me in!" she sat next to her sister putting her head on her shoulder.

Roxy – thanx for leaving me on the sofa sis!

Ronnie – well I weren't carrying you to bed!

Danielle – you were pretty out of it. Ronnie handed Amy to Roxy allowing her to cuddle in to Danielle.

Roxy – hello there baby girl! Did you have a good sleep in Dan's bed!

Ronnie – yeah I bet she did considering she had it all to herself. She needs her feed Roxy she's hungry. As they were all sat there in bed cuddled up together as Ronnie's mobile rang out in the living room but Ronnie just lay there next to Danielle.

Danielle – aren't you going to get it, it could be Jack!

Ronnie – yeah and if it is.. Her voice trailed off as she went in to the living room to answer her phone Danielle and Roxy just sat there.

Ronnie – JACK? Jack is this you? The line was quiet but she could hear breathing it was slow she immediately started to worry "Jack if this is you please say something"

"The flat"

****************************************

Ronnie heard the words and instantly panicked why was he speaking like this what was wrong with him was he hurt. The worries run through her head unbelievable fast she ran in to the bedroom throwing on some jeans and a top before grabbing her jacket from the chair in the corner. "Whats wrong who was it?" Danielle asked sitting up instantly at Ronnie's panic as she dressed so quickly her face was different now she was worried.

"I'll call you in a bit" Ronnie ran out of the flat leaving Danielle and Roxy with worried looks on their faces as they looked at each other for an answer.

Ronnie banged on Jacks door shouting his name but she knew he left the spare key out in the garden under the plant pot, she reached for it and unlocked the front door letting herself in the flat was trashed there was dents in the doors ornaments had been smashed the table was laying on its back in pieces, she was worried now. "Jack?" She wondered in to the lounge again laying down against the wall on the corner of the room eyes closed, blood and bruised face it was clear now he had been beaten up.

She instantly went over to him crouching down next to him trying to avoid the broken glass on the floor. "Jack can you hear me?" She took a tissue out of her pocket and placed it against his eye trying to clear the blood but he flinched at the touch before wincing and holding the side of his stomach.

Ronnie – Jack what the hell happened?

Jack – You came?

Ronnie – of course I did I was worried about you and rightly so look at you! Come on lets get you up. She struggled to pick him up but just about managed it taking him through to the bedroom where he could lay down. She took off his jacket and propped him up with pillows before settling next to him with a first aid box.

Jack – what you gonna stitch me up Ron?

Ronnie – do you want me here or not Jack!

Jack – yeah alright, alright am sorry.

Ronnie – what happened? Is this why you didn't come back to the club?

Jack – nothing just some low lives trying to rob this place

Ronnie – have you called the police?

Jack – no it's fine I can deal with this myself! She paused from wiping the blood from his face looking at him in disbelief this coming from an ex copper.

Ronnie – Jack no you've gotta call the police look at you they didn't just rob you they nearly beat you to death! He winced at the pain he felt screwing his face up before returning to look back at Ronnie.

Jack - Ron am fine honestly look am still breathing! He went to stand up holding on to his stomach once more tryng to push Ronnie out of his way so he could get to his feet.

Ronnie – what are you doing Jack lie down, Jack!

Jack – are you gonna call the police? She just looked away from him trying to avoid making any eye contact "you could of been dead Jack"

"Ronnie! Are you gonna call the police?!"

Ronnie – Fine Jack if you wanna get yourself killed then go ahead but am not gonna stand by and watch you do it! She stood up violently throwing the cloth and band aid at him before storming out the flat picking up her bag on the way out.

**************************************************


	14. Chapter 14

Ronnie had arrived back at the flat she was furious with Jack she loved him really loved him but she couldn't help him unless he let her but he's just so big headed he cant help himself playing the big man.

Danielle – Hey! I didn't hear you come in. Danielle appeared as she came in from the kitchen. "everything ok?"

Ronnie – Where's Roxy and Amy?

Danielle – erm Amy's sleeping but Roxy headed back over the Vic I told her i'd look after her for the day! Are you ok?

Ronnie – Jack got beaten up! Thats why he's been a no show it was him that called this morning.

Danielle – oh my god! Is he ok?

Ronnie – No he's not but he won't let me help him. Ronnie looked sad almost Danielle didn't get it one minute Ronnie says she loves him the next she doesn't and now he's hurt and she's here with her. Her mother was a puzzle to her at times and it was times like these she wish she knew her better. Danielle gave Ronnie a hug it was the only thing she could think of doing. "Am sure he'll be fine!"

The pair were interrupted by a knock on the door, Danielle went to answer it only to find Jack standing there black and blue to her surprise she knew he had been beaten up but he looked as if he'd been left for dead. She scooped her arm underneath his helping him in to the flat towards Ronnie who then took him in to the bathroom sitting him down on the toilet seat kneeling down to start cleaning his face again wiping it carefully with one hand and cupping his cheek in the other hand.

Ron – so what now? He words we quiet and soft now she knew being all high and mighty wasn't working but she did love him and it killed her seeing him like this.

Jack – am sorry Ron but no police.

Ronnie – ok! She shrugged her shoulders still cleaning his wounds from his face gently he looked shocked at her comment "Well it's your decision at the end of the day Jack I can't make you do something you don't want to".

Jack – thanks Ronnie, I appreciate it. He held on to her free hand and she returned it with a smile before taking in a breath and wiping his face letting her hand linger on his cheek long enough to run her thumb across it softly. "There you go I think you could do with getting a shower now though" She tickled his stomach and side playfully with a small smile on her face as Jack winced holding on to his side as a result of Ronnie touching it.

Ronnie – Jack let me see this come on show me.

Jack – it's fine it's nothing! She started to undo his shirt buttons one by one removing his suit jacket throwing it on the floor then slowly taking off his shirt to reveal a huge bruise to the right of Jacks stomach leading around on to his side and his back a little, Ronnie gasped at the size of the injury.

Ronnie – oh god you really need to go the hospital! She gently touched his size trying to feel that there was nothing broken without hurting him too much.

Jack – Ow! Ron please it's painful.

Ronnie – exactly why we should get you to the hospital you could of broken bones or anything jack!

Jack – no it's just a bruise a bit of TLC and it'll be fine. Ronnie frowned at him at first before putting both hands either side of his stomach tenderly place soft kisses on the huge bruising on his side.

Ronnie – hows that? Better? A small crease occurred allowing one side of Jack's mouth to prick up almost in to a smile.

Jack – come to think of it I am getting a bit of a headache. Ronnie smiled seductively standing up to reach his forehead she ran her fingers through his hair softly massaging his head she saw his eyes closed with a small smile on his face clearly enjoying her touch. She ran her hands down his cheeks as his eyes opened she sat on his knee placing a soft kiss on his lips "Feeling better now?"

********************************************

**Hey guys sorry its been a while since my last update have been really busy and have booked a holiday, am going next week so will try and post as much as I can before I go. Cheers for reading too xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Danielle had taken Amy out for a walk to get some fresh air she didn't want to be in the way back at the flat but she did hope Jack was ok he looked awful, she stopped as she got to Stacey on the stall.

Stacey – alright!

Danielle – hiya! Do you fancy taking a break?

Stacey – how come you've got Amy?

Danielle – I told Roxy i'd look after her for the day we had a few drinks last night at home she was a bit worse for wear!

Stacey – oh yeah bet she was!

Danielle – so do you think you could take a break come to the park with us?

Stacey – erm yeah am due my dinner soon anyway!

Stacey asked Mo to watch the stall for an hour while she and Danielle headed off to the park with Amy it was a little weird for Stacey being with Amy she knew thought this was her niece and she still had a little soft spot for her even though she wasn't. They had arrived at the park and were sitting at a bench eating ice creams Danielle bobbing Amy up and down on her lap.

Stacey – so what did you get up to last night?

Danielle – I ordered some food and we had a bit of a girls night in watching films. What about you?

Stacey – nothing much just stayed in with mum, uncle Charlie. Hadd to listen to Nan bang on about her bunions!

Danielle – sorry Stace I would of invited you but it was a bit of a family bonding thing last night

Stacey – no I know I get it. She smiled looking at Amy holding her little hand. "It's weird innit I mean I thought she was one of us, a Slater!"

Danielle – have you heard off Sean? Stacey cleared her throat shaking her head.

Stacey – no he hasn't been in touch just got a text off him saying that he was ok but that was it. You know he really loved you! She shook Amy's little hand up and down as she smiled. "It's a shame really cos you were the only good thing in his life, you where his little girl weren't you eh!"

Danielle – he was a good dad Stace!

Stacey – yeah I know I just hope he's alright thats all it killed him finding out she weren't his!

Danielle – Jack got beat up last night.

Stacey – well things happen don't the.

Danielle – you don't think it was Sean do you?

Stacey – no if Sean was back he would go see Jack not after all this time. Stacey frowned as she saw a bloke sitting on the opposite bench staring over at the two girls. "Dan do you know him he hasn't stopped staring!"

Danielle turned round to look at the bloke at first glance she shook it off saying no but after looking twice she saw it was the bloke she had been talking to at the bar in the club.

Danielle – oh thats that guy from the club

Stacey – what guy you didn't tell me about anyone.

Danielle – no he was just talking to me at the bar you know on my first night, oh whats his name?

Stacey – on your first night, oh the hottie that was sitting at the bar, yeah! Ay Dan he's fit!

Danielle – john I think it was or was it James, Jamie!

Stacey – well he keeps looking over here go talk to him!

Danielle – oh yeah, he could be a right weirdo!

Stacey – well you don't know until you find out do ya, go on!

Danielle – no don't be silly i've got Amy!

Stacey – ok well if you don't go over to him he'll have to come over to you. Jamie! She stood up shouting over to him as he looked up she waved him over to them. He looked at Stacey puzzled not recognising her but still walked over to the pair.

Stacey – alright! My mate Danielle here said you two know each other. She nudged Danielle with her elbow smiling at Jamie.

Jamie – oh right yeah look am sorry for staring but I thought I recognised you from the club down the road R&R's is it? He was smiling at Danielle slightly embarrassed as his cheeks were getting rosie.

Danielle – yeah erm, I work down at the club it was my first night!

Jamie – right yeah I remember now you were a bit nervous. Danielle smiled laughing at his comment.

Danielle – yeah I was quite a lot actually.

Jamie – oh you know I actually feel like a pillock! I don't know why but I cant remember your name.

Danielle stood up on her feet they were now roughly the same height only Jamie was a little bit taller than her. She held out her hand in front of him smiling.

"Danielle"

******************************************


	16. Chapter 16

Back at the flat Ronnie and Jack were in the bedroom, Jack was dozing off to sleep when he started to hear Ronnie speak again.

Ronnie – Jack? Are you awake? She rubbed her hand over his stomach as she whispered the words.

Jack – what? No! She turned to face him as he breathed deeply as they both moved in to a more comfortable position where they could see each other.

Ronnie – you was going asleep weren't you?

Jack – well if you hadn't worn me out then I would be would I. He kissed her forehead.

Ronnie – listen Jack I know you didn't want to tell the police about what happened but you can tell me.

Jack – I have told you Ron. Plus am fine now so the police don't have to know do they.

Ronnie sighed she didn't know if he was lying to her but if what he was saying was true she wanted to believe him. "ok then"

Jack – I love you Ron you know that don't you?

Ronnie – I know Jack but if this is something more than just a robbery, someone whose gonna come back and kill you next time I don't think I can be with you.

Jack – it wont happen again Ron I wont let it.

Ronnie – and how are you gonna stop it Jack! They flat door banged shut it was Danielle back with Amy from the park they could hear her singing.

Danielle – Ronnie! Are you here? Ronnie looked at Jack lovingly before calling out to her daughter.

Ronnie – yeah darling I'll be right out!

Jack – Ron I promise it won't happen again.

Ronnie – well only time will tell then wont it. She got up from the bed throwing on some clothes before going out to Danielle who was bobbing Amy up and down on her lap.

Danielle – hey!

Ronnie – hi, where've you been? She kissed the side of Danielle's head.

Danielle – we went to the park didn't we Amy.

Ronnie – Oh have you and Dan been the park baby, was it good? She said it in a childlike voice smiling playfully at Amy.

Danielle – how's Jack? Ronnie sniffed at the mention of his name and ran her hand through her hair before leaning back on the sofa.

Ronnie – he's alive so I guess that means he's ok! She smiled falsely.

Danielle – I can help out at the club tonight if you want.

Ronnie – oh will you?

Danielle – yeah course I wouldn't leave you on your own.

Ronnie – oh thank you sweetheart that'd be great! She kissed her again as Jack appeared in the living room.

Jack – sorry girls I didn't mean to interrupt but I should probably be heading back over to my place.

Ronnie – oh well you can stay here until it's sorted out you know.

Jack – really?

Ronnie – yes! Your not really in a fit state to be lifting things round over there yet anyway.

Jack – well I'll have to go and get some things anyway you know clothes and stuff.

Ronnie – I'll go you stay here you need to rest for a bit! She pulled him over to the chair making him sit down.

Jack – Ok well doesn't really sound like I've got much of a choice, thank you.

Ronnie – your welcome! She kissed him on the lips before sitting next to Danielle who was still holding Amy.

Danielle – Look Amy theres daddy!

Jack – oh hello gorgeous! He smiled at her making funny faces.

*****************************************


	17. Chapter 17

Ronnie was at Jacks collecting some of his things, clothes, underwear his toothbrush only the essentials. It looked at if a bomb had hit it she had wanted to start tidying up clear the mess so it would be ready for him to return but then again she would be happy with him being at hers for a bit she had missed him. Even though she had Danielle it wasn't the same as having the love off a man was it, she loved Danielle so much it hurt but she loved Jack too. She had bagged up his clothes and bits and bobs that he'd asked for and left the flat making her way back over to her own.

Jack – how come Roxy's not got Amy?

Danielle – oh well we had a girls night in last night she had a few too many drinks so I told her i'd look after Amy for the day let her deal with her hangover alone.

Jack – ah right good idea! Thanks anyway for looking after her I wish I could spend more time with her myself she gets a bit agitated when I have her you know some times she wont settle when I've not seen her for a while just need to see her more often thats all.

Danielle – well am sure Roxy wouldn't mind I know sometimes she could use the help!

Jack – yeah well Roxy changes her mind like the weather when it comes to me so everything has to be on her terms doesn't it babe! He bobbed Amy up and down smiling lovingly at her as she giggled a little.

Jack – so you and Ronnie, everything ok?

Danielle – what do you mean?

Jack – oh no I don't mean anything by it I just mean the two of you are getting on ok now you seem close.

Danielle – yeah well were doing fine now it's really good! She beamed at him looking from him and amy.

Jack – good I was just asking you know I know you mean a lot to her.

Danielle – yeah well she means a lot to me to. What about you two Jack?

Jack – what about us? He said it with a smile as he looked at her Danielle loved her mother very much the last thing she wanted was for her to be hurt by Jack of all people.

Danielle – well I know how she feels about you.

Jack – yeah so do I Dan but listen I don't want to hurt her if thats what your getting at.

Danielle – what like you didn't want to hurt her last time you mean?

Jack – Danielle I don't think you really know what your talking about here.

Danielle – why cause am right?! You've just asked me about me and Ronnie and I answered but now that am asking you you cant can you? She's my mother and I love her and I know she loves you so am just telling you not to hurt her again!

Jack – Danielle! He paused as he heard the front door shut it was Ronnie back from his flat but unbeknown to them she had heard there little disagreement as she had been listening at the door. She was flattered by Danielle but she was also confused by why Jack hadn't been able to answer her daughters question to.

Ronnie – Hi am back!

Jack – Hey! Did you find everything alright?

Ronnie – yeah well I have lived there before you know!

Jack – yeah well I have moved things round a little. He took her hand in his as she stood next to him giving him a small smile.

Ronnie – well everythings there anyway so you should have everything you need now.

Jack – yeah well thank you. Danielle was watching Jack now Ronnie had accepted her as her daughter she didn't know how to take him, see what his intentions where.

Danielle – I best be getting Amy back to Roxy now.

Jack – really now?

Danielle – yeah she'll probably be wondering where we got to. Danielle stood up smiling at Ronnie who was looking at her questionably.

Jack – Well I'll help you out with the pram.

Ronnie – in your state i don't think so.

Jack – well can I put her in it then? Danielle nodded as he walked in to the hallway placing Amy down gently.

Ronnie – you ok? She put her thumb under Danielles chin making her make eye contact with.

Danielle – yeah am fine, got something to tell you when I get back anyway. She walked off to see to Amy.

Ronnie – ok! Well don't be long darling am gonna start some food soon. She called to her from the living room.

Danielle – ok I wont!

Jack – look Danielle I love Ronnie just as much as you do and no I don't want to hurt her.

Danielle – yeah well don't Jack!

***********************************


	18. Chapter 18

Danielle had arrived back at the flat to find Jack laying on the sofa in some jogging pants and a t-shirt watching TV. while Ronnie was busy in the kitchen. This could of been her dream she had many of times her mum cooking in the kitchen with dad watching TV only Jack wasn't her father and she also didn't know if she could trust him but she would decide soon enough.

Danielle – watcha doing? She walked in to the kitchen jumping up to sit on one of the empty sides.

Ronnie – just making some dinner is lasagne ok?

Danielle – erm I think I might skip dinner tonight. Ronnie glanced over at Jack on the sofa before going over to Danielle.

Ronnie – but you haven't ate anything yet?

Danielle – I know I might just go to bed leave you two alone.

Ronnie – Dan its six o clock! Whats wrong?

Danielle – nothing i've gotta be up early anyway am helping Stacey on the stall.

Ronnie – it's Jack isn't it? I heard the two of you today when I came back from his. Danielle bowed her head twiddling her fingers in her lap "sorry" Ronnie put her hand in hers stopping her from fidgeting.

Ronnie – why? It's ok you were just looking out for me.

Danielle – you don't mind

Ronnie – no I don't but sweetheart you know if I get hurt then thats my fault am the one giving him another chance so I know thats the risk am taking with him.

Danielle – cause you love him?

Ronnie – yeah I do.

Danielle – I was just a little worried about you that's all. Danielle held her hand willingly now rubbing her soft hands in hers.

Ronnie – Jack likes you, you know?

Danielle – yeah well I guess he has to doesn't he. She smiled at her cheekily. "So lasagne you said?"

Ronnie – yeah so you want some?

Danielle – please.

Jack – what are you two girls whispering about?

Ronnie – nothing much just havin a catch up thats all. Ronnie winked at Danielle.

Jack – was Roxy alright when you took Amy back.

Danielle – yeah happy with the day to relax!

Ronnie – yeah sounds like Roxy!

Jack – good well thanks again anyway for looking after her today.

Danielle – it's ok I love looking after her. Whats happening with the club tonight?

Ronnie – am not opening I think we need a night off all of us.

Jack - yeah well I should be ok in a few days anyway I'll get over there tomorrow an sort out some things.

Ronnie – no your not, I want you to rest again tomorrow your not going over the club.

Jack – Ron am ok really don't molly coddle me.

Ronnie – Really your ok, well what about this then. She squeezed his side that was almost completely bruised making him wince at the pain it caused and grabbing hold of it a he leaned on one of the side cupboards. "Arh! Ronnie!"

Ronnie – well your the one saying your fine not me!

Jack – ok! But only for tomorrow an then that's it.

Ronnie – thank you! She kissed him before handing him some pain killers and a glass of water, Danielle giggled slightly at the couple.

Ronnie – what was it you wanted to tell me?

Danielle – oh nothing remember that guy in the club on my first night I saw him in the park today. I was with Stacey and you know what she's like with her mouth she cant help herself.

Jack – yeah that girls got verbal diarrhoea! He left making his way back to the sofa clutching his side.

Ronnie – so what did she say to him?

Danielle – she called him over but anyway we got talking and he wants to take me out!

Ronnie – ooh! Really! So you gonna go?

Danielle – I dunno if I should

Ronnie – well do you like him?

Danielle – i don't really know him.

Ronnie – well you could go out an get to know each other better!

Danielle – mm, I don't know yet do you not think its too soon?

Ronnie – darling am not saying you have to sleep with him but you could just go the vic for a drink or something get to know him and see if you like him or not

Danielle – yeah I suppose I could Stace gave him my number so I might just wait and see if he calls.

Ronnie – It's about time you got yourself a nice boyfriend might be what you need.

Danielle – why is Jack what you need?

Ronnie – no i've got what I need right here. Ronnie squished Danielle's cheeks together before planting a kiss on her forehead whilst Danielle tried to smile.

***********************************

**Hey guys this could be my last post for the next 2 weeks am going on holiday in a couple of hours but am gonna try and post as and when I can if I get any time. Thank you for all the reviews to. x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys finally back from my holidays so I will be back posting as often as I can so keep the comments coming x**

***************************************

Chapter 19

It was 10am both Danielle and Stacey were working on the stall today, Danielle actually enjoyed getting up so early because she knew she would be back working with Stacey. It reminded her how of how there friendship us to be even though now it was a lot better as they had no secrets from each but she had missed working with Stacey.

Stacey – so you gonna go out with him then?

Danielle – i don't know Stace what do you think?

Stacey – Why not he's fit!

Danielle – I know but not everythings about looks you know.

Stacey – what is it then Dan. He seems nice enough, he's looks like he's got a bit of money and he likes you what more do you want a wedding ring?

Danielle – No, i just don't know what i want thats the thing.

Stacey – you must like him otherwise you would of made your mind up already!

Danielle – I do but things have been really good with Ronnie for the past couple of months and I don't want to mess anything up.

Stacey – what so its alright for her to get back with jack but not for you to go out on a date!

Danielle – Ok! Alright I'll give him a text see if he wants to have a drink in the vic at lunchtime then.

Stacey – ask him if he's got a brother or a mate too!

Danielle – Stace!

Stacey – what?! A bloke like him has definitely got some good lookin mates!

_**Hey Jamie it's Danielle i just wanted to know if you fancied a drink in the Queen Vic at lunch time x**_

Danielle – ok there done lets just see if he texts back now.

Stacey – he will watch i'll give it 1 minute! Within seconds Danielle's phone beeped and sent vibrations through her pocket, she flipped the top open opening the message.

_**Hi darling do you think you could give me a hand at the club tonight? xRx**_

Stacey – so? What did he say?

Danielle – it was Ronnie she wants me to work tonight.

Stacey – well you could invite him down the club later for a couple more drinks if it goes well.

Danielle – he hasn't even replied yet Stace.

Stacey – I know but am just saying thats all. Danielle's phone beeped again sending some more vibrations through her pocket once again.

Danielle – oh what now I said I could work! She opened the message.

_**Hey!! I didn't think you get in touch to be honest, I'd love to go for a drink I'll be there at 12.30. Jay xx**_

Stacey – what does she want now?

Danielle – it was him Stace! He said Yes! Danielle jumped up at Stacey excitedly she didn't know why she was this excited.

Stacey – alright! It's only the Vic Dan.

Danielle – I know but he is really cute!

Stacey – see I told you, you liked him.

Danielle – I'll be right back am just gonna call Ronnie and tell her! She walked off over to Arther's bench sitting down with her phone to her ear as it rang.

Ronnie – Hello R&R's?

Danielle – hi!

Ronnie – hiya you ok?

Danielle – yeah I erm just wanted to let you know that am going for a drink with Jamie at lunch time.

Ronnie – are you? Where you going? Danielle smiled hearing her mothers reaction twisting her hair round her finger.

Danielle – were just meeting in the Vic at lunch time to have a chat.

Ronnie – ooh!! So what made you change your mind then?

Danielle – Stacey's been going on at me all morning so I just asked him plus at least this way I can find out if I do like him or not.

Ronnie – yeah well you don't have to come to work later if its going well with the two of you.

Danielle - no don't be silly I wouldn't leave you in the lurch!

Ronnie – I'll call Roxy tell her to leave you alone with him.

Danielle – ok well I just wanted to let you know anyway.

Ronnie – well have a good time and I want details later!

Danielle – ok well Roxy wont say anything will she?

Ronnie – no don't worry about her I'll talk to her just have fun yeah you deserve it.

Danielle – ok i'll erm tell you how it goes later then Stacey's giving me looks from the stall so i'll have to go.

Ronnie – alrite sweetie love you!

Danielle – yeah me too.


	20. Chapter 20

**This Chapter is a bit of a long one to keep you going for a while but I will try and post more over the weekend x**

***************************************

It was approaching 12.15 and Danielle was still on the stall with Stacey chatting away nervously and she looked at herself in Stacey's small mirror.

Danielle – oh look at the state of my hair Stace!

Stacey – Dan will you give it a rest you look fine plus he saw the state of you yesterday when you were hungover so you'll be fine!

Danielle – really so do you think he'll like me?

Stacey – whats not to like! Now go on will you get yourself in there. Danielle smiled at Stacey excitedly as she made her way in to the Vic doors, Roxy was behind the bar serving with Tracey but she couldn't see Jamie anywhere yet he wasn't here yet.

Roxy – Hey you! So where is he?

Danielle – oh please Roxy don't am really nervous!

Roxy – why? Don't be nervous he's stupid if he doesn't like you plus if he doesn't tell me an I'll chuck him out! Danielle laughed at her aunt Roxy always seemed to put her at ease.

Danielle – was amy ok last night?

Roxy – yeah she was great went straight to sleep so you can take her the park every day if she sleeps like that all the time. Is Jack still at yours?

Danielle – yeah he's staying for a few days Ronnie didn't want him to go home yet with him being so badly hurt, he looked awful!

Roxy – some people are sick! The vic doors opened and in walked Jamie he was dressed casually in a pair of dark jeans and a black printed t-shirt with a multi-coloured set of head phones on the front of it. "Dan he's hot! Please tell me thats him!" Danielle leaned over the bar hitting her aunts arm playfull telling her to stop and she smiled back to Jamie as he made his way over to her.

Jamie – Hey!

Danielle – Hi! You made it then?

Jamie – well I'd never turn down the offer of a drink with a gorgeous girl! Danielle smiled blushing slightly at his complement.

Danielle – so what are you having?

Jamie – oh no I'll get them. Can I just have a pint of lager please and what are you having?

Danielle – erm just a lemonade for me please am working later!

Jamie – oh come on one drink anything you want.

Roxy – ok i'll choose for you Dan yeah I think I know you well enough. Roxy went over filling her a glass of vodka and lemonade before placing both there drinks on the bar.

Danielle – thanks Roxy! She smiled but also rolled her eyes at her aunt as they went on to a table in the corner of the pub.

Jamie – so are you still working at the club?

Danielle – erm sort of for the time being it's my mum who owns it so i've just been helping her out.

Jamie – really your mum thats pretty cool I know my mum definitely isn't the night club owner type she'd be shouting at me to turn the music down. Danielle laughed at him taking time to take a good look at him he really was good looking he had these big blue eyes it was as if you could see an ocean in them.

Danielle – so what do you do for a living I mean.

Jamie – oh well actually a student at London Uni so I work as and when I can really my course has me away a lot.

Danielle – really what course are you doing? I have just applied for that same uni.

Jamie – wow thats a bit weird, erm am doing a BA Hons in outdoor education so it involves a lot of sports including mountaineering and rock climbing things like that I really enjoy it am only in my first year.

Danielle – rock climbing! You must be quite fit to do a course like that?

Jamie – yeah you have to have a reasonable ability but everyone's really nice. So what are you thinking of doing?

Danielle – oh tourism bit of a wild card choice but I've always wanted to travel so its the course thats suits me the most I guess.

Jamie – cool! So you got a big family then?

Danielle – erm, you could say that yeah! This was there first date there was no way she was going to go in to the messed up situation of her family she didn't want to scare him off especially because he was more than likely to have the dream family a brother, sister the perfect parents and home. They had got talking pretty quickly and Danielle avoided the family questions that popped up by answering with more questions apart from that everything was going fine and Roxy had kept her nose out too.

Roxy's phone rang behind the bar as she grabbed it seeing Ronnie's name popping up "Hi Ron"

Ronnie – So what's he like?

Roxy – he's really fit an I don't mean Johnny depp fit I mean...Orlando bloom fit!

Ronnie – ewh! Roxy thats disgusting he's just a kid!

Roxy – yeah well he might be just a kid but I tell ya what Ron I definitely would! Ronnie laughed down the phone at her sister typical Roxy.

Ronnie – so is she ok?

Roxy – well she isn't crying if thats what you mean?

Ronnie – no Rox she was really nervous about this

Roxy – well Ron you tell me to keep my nose out and now you want me to see if shes ok

Ronnie – well does she look happy, uncomfortable, relaxed?

Roxy – I don't know Ron am not a body language expert look do you just wanna talk to her? Danielle! She called over to her from behind the bar waving the phone in the air to signal she was wanted.

Ronnie – Roxy am gonna kill you when I get my hands on you why did you call her...

Danielle – Ronnie? Danielle interrupted her as Roxy had handed her the phone.

Ronnie - oh hello sweetheart! Are you ok?

Danielle – yes am fine what's wrong?

Ronnie – nothing I was just talking to Roxy and she said you was there.

Danielle – no you didn't you was checking up on me

Ronnie – okay maybe I was but you were so nervous about meeting Jamie I just wanted to make sure everything was alright thats all.

Danielle – well am fine you don't have to check up on me! Her tone had changed she was a little angry at her mother checking up on her.

Ronnie – Danielle?

Danielle – no you told me you would keep Roxy out of the way but I didn't think you would interfere.

Ronnie – Babe i was just asking roxy if you was ok thats all I didn't tell her to put you on the phone honest I didn't want to ruin your date.

Danielle – yeah well my date is currently alone so am going to go.

Ronnie – Dan am your mum I cant help being protective I guess thats where you get it from too.

Danielle – yeah I guess.

Ronnie – ok well go see your date and tell him not to make me angry I wouldn't want to hurt him now would I plus I believe he's got a very pretty face that wouldn't look good beat up! Danielle giggled at her mother softly.

Danielle – ok I will.

Ronnie – alright have fun I love you! A small smile came across her face.

Danielle – yeah me too bye. Danielle smiled passing the phone back to Roxy before making her way back to Jamie.

Danielle – sorry about that it was my mum on the phone.

Jamie – oh right that her friend is it?

Danielle – no thats my aunt she's a nutter a bit like my mate Stacey!

Jamie – ahh the one from the park?

Danielle – yep she's ok though she's got a heart of gold.

Jamie – well look i've really enjoyed myself today it's been nice, I mean the company beens nice, you.

Danielle – oh well thank you I've really enjoyed it too.

Jamie – well am gonna have to get back home but I'll definitely call you and maybe we can do it again sometime?

Danielle – yeah that'd be great!

Jamie – yeah plus if you get in to uni i could show you around give you a tour.

Danielle smiled softly at him she was melting and she knew it. "Yeah well I've gotta get in first!"

Jamie – I wouldn't worry about it if I was you I think your great!

*************************************


	21. Chapter 21

Danielle turned the key in the flat door opening it to let herself in closing the door behind her making it slam as she made her way in to the living room throwing herself on to the sofa throwing her keys on to the table before letting out a sigh. She sat with her eyes closed for a minute before she heard the bathroom door open it was Jack she completely forgot about him staying there.

Jack – Alright? He was stood in a towel he had just got out the shower by the looks of it, it had also annoyed Danielle she didn't want him here ruining things with her and Ronnie.

Danielle – yeah am fine!

Jack – well you don't look it. He sat next to her taking the remote from her hands to stop her flicking through the channels.

Danielle – I was using that Jack

Jack – just tell me whats wrong and i'll give you it back.

Danielle – I told you it's nothing am fine whats it got to do with you anyway?

Jack – It's got nothing to do with me really but your Ronnie's daughter and I care about her which also means I care about you but if you don't want to tell me whats wrong then I can call Ronnie and you can talk to her. He reached for the phone.

Danielle – no don't it's her am mad at. Jack's facial expression said it all he was confused the pair seemed so happy this morning.

Jack – why I don't get it?

Danielle – I had a date and she called Roxy to check up on me!

Jack – well she is your mum

Danielle – I know but it felt like she didn't trust me

Jack – don't be silly if she didn't trust you you wouldn't be here, living with her.

Danielle – you don't understand Jack theres more to it.

Jack – like what she scared you'll have a one night stand and get pregnant come on Danielle your old enough to... He stopped in his tracks as he saw Danielle's face fall in to shame. "Your not pregnant are you?"

Danielle shook her head but couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes. "You was pregnant?"

Danielle looked up at him and saw his confused and most of all shocked expression.

Danielle – Yes it was before Ronnie knew who I was, a stupid drunken mistake and Paul he wouldn't even talk to me afterwards.

Jack – Paul! Paul from the club? His face was now angry.

Danielle – Yeah, he was horrible to me.

Jack – I'll kill him! Did he know?

Danielle – no Jack please it's all in the past now. Plus your not in the best condition yourself. He looked at his bruised stomach and smiled "yeah I guess".

Jack – Look about Ronnie she knows?

Danielle – yeah she came with me for the abortion and everything she was the only person i told at first.

Jack – well she just wants to look after you. She missed out on you having your first boyfriend when you was a kid so this is her first chance to enjoy these things with you.

Danielle – so you don't think she's worried about me getting pregnant again?

Jack – no i don't Dan but if you're really worried about it talk to her. They heard a key going in to the front door and it opening. "Now's your chance".

Ronnie – Jack! Has Danielle been back I think I might of upset her! Ronnie entered the living room to find the pair sitting on the sofa Jack still sitting in just his towel. "Oh your home"

Danielle – yeah Jamie had to get back home.

Ronnie – oh right it wasn't anything to do with me was it?

Danielle – no it's fine. Ronnie looked from Danielle to Jack who was sitting dripping wet on the sofa next to Danielle.

Jack – am gonna go and get dressed put some clothes on. He smiled at Ronnie looking at himself before heading in to the bedroom.

Ronnie – is everything ok darling?

Danielle – yeah everything's fine me and Jack were just talking.

Ronnie – talking? Can I ask what about or is it private?

Danielle – no I was just asking him if he was ok, you were right he's a really nice guy!

**********************************************


	22. Chapter 22

Danielle was lying on her bed with a note pad and paper there was scrunched up balls dotted around the room that she had began to write on but then started over again. She was writing a letter to her dad Andy she hadn't spoke to him since the abortion and now she had decided it was time for her to tell him about Ronnie but every time she started to write something it didn't make any sense she had so much she wanted to say to him but when she wrote it down it came out all jumbled up. "How am I ever going to get in to uni when I cant even write a letter to my own dad!"

There was a knock at her door it opened slightly and Ronnie popped her head around the corner smiling "Can I come in?" Danielle looked up to her mother and tapped the space on the bed next to her inviting her to sit next to her, which Ronnie took up and laid out on her stomach mimicking her daughter.

Ronnie – So apart from the psycho mum interrupting your date how did it go?

Danielle grinned – It was good actually, he was really nice! We were just chatting about all different things it was good.

Ronnie – So am guessing you fancy him then?

Danielle – yeah well he is really cute.

Ronnie – does he have a job?

Danielle – no buthe is at London uni which was weird with me just applying he said if I get in he would show me around give me a little tour you know before i start.

Ronnie – oh well thats good of him. Are you going to see him again?

Danielle – I haven't really thought about it to be honest but I hope so! It's nice to have someone else to talk to.

Ronnie – what am I boring you now?

Danielle – no I didn't mean it like that!

Ronnie – I know am kidding. Am sorry about calling Roxy I just wanted to make sure he wasn't a big weirdo thats all.

Danielle – I know I get why you called now I just got a bit mardy cause I wanted to tell you about it.

Ronnie – Sorry! Do you forgive me. Ronnie nudged her with her shoulder as she asked making Danielle smile.

Danielle –I think a ice cream could swing it for you.

Ronnie – how about you come down the club later and we have a drink instead just me and you.

Danielle – yeah ok that sounds good I'll make you a cocktail!

Ronnie – yeah ok!

Danielle - hey maybe you should let Jack come

Ronnie – erm yeah ok then he does seem better. I'll go tell him now.

Ronnie got up leaving the room and Danielle smiled to herself for a second before looking back down to the pad in her reached over to her cd player and switched it on it was a quiet Cd with Damien Rice and Norah Jones on it she liked this one she called it her chill out Cd it helped her relax. She picked up her pen again tapping it on the pad in front of her before she started to write again.

_Hi Dad it's Danielle! I hope your doing ok I know we haven't spoke in a while and I don't know if your still mad with me or not but I thought if I wanted to speak to you properly and tell you what I want a letter would be the best option. I know it's not the greatest way of talking to you but sometimes it's hard for me to tell you some things and other times it's my fault I just can't bring myself to tell you like the abortion but I hope you understand that I have to make my own decisions and my own mistakes. Am sorry if it sounds like am angry at you cause am not far from it actually, you know me dad I just ramble on about everything and nothing makes much sense but I am trying so bear with me. I don't know whether I told you exactly why I was coming to London but I hope you'll understand why. Mum told me I was adopted at birth and it really didn't bother me until she died and everything changed it got harder to live without her so i came to London to find my birth mother find out why she gave me away and why she didn't come to find me. Dad I found her and am not trying to replace mum because I love her more than anything and you dad nothings changed but I needed to know where I came from who my real family are and I did and they're really nice people. I know you'll find this hard to get your head around but am living with her I have been for the past four months. I love her dad just like I love you and mum but I cant keep you in the dark about her any longer, I'd love for you to meet her maybe even get to know her a little bit but I cant keep lyingto you. I've put a photograph in of the two of us so you can see her, people say that we look alike dad. What do you think? She's a really good person and she never wanted to give me away she was just a kid herself now she's really trying dad she's gave me a home, a job i've even applied for university. She's got a good business dad she owns a nightclub on the square, she makes me want to do something with my life dad I don't want to be sitting with my grandkids telling them I've been working on Staceys stall all my life. Am sorry I know all this will be a lot for you to take in but I sort of need your approval to love her completely, am happy dad I don't think i've been this happy after mum died but I need you to tell me that it's ok that I can love her without feeling guilty or like am betraying mum._

_Let me know your ok wont you and am sorry if i've hurt you in anyway but I need this. I love you dad xxxxx_

Danielle popped the letter in to the envelope followed by a photograph she took of her and Ronnie not long before, she smiled to herself happily she needed this she needed to tell her dad everything before she could totally give herself to her mother no matter how much she wanted to she had to be told it was ok to love her.

***************************************

**Thanx for all the recent reviews guys I really do appreciate them and they do help me to keep writing. I hope you'll keep enjoying the fic because I do have a few ideas for it xx**


	23. Chapter 23

It was coming up to 10.30pm and Ronnie had been over the club early sorting through the books in time so she could spend time with jack and Danielle when they came over. Back at the flat for some unknown reason Danielle was taking forever to get ready.

Jack – Danielle come on what are you doing in there? He shouted from the living with his class of wine in hand as he paced up and down waiting for her.

Danielle – I'll be right out!

Jack – you said that half an hour ago. You know Ronnie's the same says she wont be a minute and it soon turns in to an hour later! Am gonna call her otherwise she'll think were not coming. He pulled his phone from his pocket flipping it open looking for Ronnie's number.

Danielle – it's ok am ready we can go. She walked in to the living room in a black dress which hung off one shoulder.

Jack – wow you look lovely! Very elegant who are you trying to impress?

Danielle – well I just thought it'd be nice to make an effort plus you never know who your gonna meet do ya?!

Jack – so this Jamie going the club tonight then?

Danielle – no I don't think he is anyway cant a girl get dressed up once in a while.

Jack – nope plus am the lucky one that gets to walk in with you. He smiled at her as she giggled picking up her bag and phone.

Danielle – come on then lets get over there. Oh Jack I forgot I've gotta go the post box first.

Jack – cant it wait till tomorrow I'll take it first thing

Danielle – no its ok I wanna do it now you go over the club and I'll follow you

Jack – well I can come with you if you want

Danielle – am a big girl jack I can do it on my own. He stopped holding his hands up.

Jack – Ok! Just trying to help. I'll see you in a bit then. He left Danielle on the doorstep and made his way over the club he saw the queue of punters outside and grinned the club was doing well at the moment and he knew it.

Ronnie was sat in the office drowning in paperwork, she was engrossed in it so much she didn't hear Jack knock.

Jack – Hey! He walked in perching himself on Ronnies's desk. "whats all this I thought you was taking the night off?"

Ronnie – yes I was but theres just too much to do Jack invoices, VAT plus a hole load of stuff for Ian's stupid partners meeting tomorrow. I don't know where to start! She put her head in her hands dropping the papers out of her hands. "Relax, ok you can do this!" She told herself picking up the papers again as Jack put his hand down firmly stopping her from picking them up.

Jack – no you cant!

Ronnie – excuse me?

Jack – you promised me and Danielle a night of drinks. Her frown cracked and turned in to a smile she leaned back into the chair.

Ronnie – well Mr if it weren't for you getting all beat up then this lot would of been sorted.

Jack – leave it.

Ronnie – I cant Jack theres too much and the tax mans coming tomorrow and the club needs sorting.

Jack – I said leave it. He took her hand pulling her towards him she stood up in front of him as he pulled her arms around his neck his went around her waist. "I'll sort it out tomorrow you need a break".

Ronnie – you cant you need to rest Jack

Jack – no I don't now no more arguing am going to sort it out first thing in the morning so please stop worrying and kiss me. She smiled it was nice to be told what to do for a change and actually like doing what she was told. She kissed him softly and it soon turned in to a soft embrace of the couple.

Jack – see now isn't that better?

Ronnie – actually it is, thank you!

Jack – your welcome now come on Veronica Mitchell I think we need a drink don't you!

********************************

Ronnie and Jack had had a couple of drinks and were now busting some moves on the dancefloor when Danielle arrived from posting her letter to her dad, she had felt relief as soon as it dropped to the bottom and she knew she could enjoy the rest of the night now.

Ronnie – Hey! Where have you been?

Danielle – I just had to do something first. Are you ok? She asked as her mother seemed a little drun already.

Ronnie – of course I am so is your fancy man going be here tonight?

Danielle – not that I know of well at least I hope not.

Jack – am gonna get some more drinks!

Ronnie – oh don't be silly thats why you got all dressed up wasn't it?

Danielle – ok so maybe I thought he might come down here tonight but we haven't planned to meet up.

Ronnie – see mum always knows best! They wondered over to the bar where Jack was sitting.

Jack – this is ridiculous this cant even get a drink in your own club. Dawn!

Ronnie – So is he here?

Danielle – Hey I though tonight was about us having some fun!

Ronnie – it is I was just wondering cause this guy has been sat at the bar all night asking if you were working tonight. Danielle instantly smiled, she was tempted to jump up and down but she didn't want to let on how much she liked him.

Danielle – Really? Your not having me on are you? Ronnie was happy to see Danielle smile a real smile again. This is her first chance to see her daughters potential boyfriend and she would grab it with both hands.

Ronnie – No honestly ask Dawn she was the one who told me. You can look around you know see if you see him anywhere.

Danielle – I know but...

Ronnie – No buts! Jack come on lets dance. She grabbed his hand leading him to the dance floor leaving Danielle sitting on a bar stool watching her mum finally enjoy herself a little. Her mind turned back to Dawn she wanted to know who it was asking for her.

Danielle – Dawn!

Dawn – yep one minute Dan! She finished making a small cocktail popping the umbrella in it and placing it in front of Danielle.

Danielle – who's that from? Did a guy ask for me tonight?

Dawn – yeah thats who the drinks off. She turned round pointing in the direction of James who was sat right at the other end of the bar with a huge smile on his face he gave her a wink. "Hottie alert please!"

Danielle smiled embarrassingly she knew James was a good looking guy just maybe too good looking of a guy for her. He got up and made his way over to her.

James – I hope you like Sex On The Beach!

Danielle – excuse me?

James – Er..the cocktail!

Danielle – oh right, erm yes I do thank you.

James – Little bit weird me being here i know but I just wanted to see you again.

Danielle – thats not weird I was thinking of you to.

James – well you erm, you look really nice the...er dress, the colour you look really pretty! Danielle giggled slightly it was obvious that James was very nervous about seeing her again and it actually made Danielle feel comfortable for a change it weren't her who was nervous.

Danielle – thank you, you look really nice too.

**************************************

**There you go guys sorry for the delay I got a bit stuck but think am back on track now. xx**


	24. Chapter 24

Jack – so what is it you do then Jamie?

Jamie – am a student at the minute am at uni and work part time with my dad from time to time when I can.

Jack – oh right really so what does your dad do then?

Jamie – He's in property buying and selling.

Jack – really that's interesting.

Jamie – yeah well he's worked hard for what he's got you know.

Jack – yeah of course.

Ronnie and Danielle returned from the office Ronnie who was now worse for wear and who was clearly finding it hard to stand without swaying fell against Jack.

Jack – oh! Hello there beautiful.

Ronnie – Sorry! She giggled biting on her finger. "I think am a tincy bit drunk Jack" she measured tincy using her fingers as she looked up at him from his shoulder.

Jack – just a tincy bit. Oh well maybe I should take you home then?

Ronnie – No! Dont be rude Jays still here and we haven't had a chance to talk yet.

Danielle – its Jamie! She shouted giving Jamie an embarrassing look and mouthing am sorry to him.

Ronnie – Jamie! Thats it I knew it was Jay something. So Jamie what are your intentions with my little girl here? She put her arm around Danielle whose face dropped to the floor at her mothers awful question. Jamie just stood there stuttering and stumbling to get his words out. "Oh am kidding! Calm down Jay I know you'll look after her."

"So Dan tells me your in uni, what are you studying?"

Jamie – erm am doing outdoor education it's actually a really good course.

Ronnie – really my Dan wants to do tourism don't you darling? She pulled Danielle to her.

Danielle – yes he knows I already told him. Jack! She pleaded with him to make her stop she had hardly said anything but she had immediately made Danielle uneasy.

Jack – Ron can we just go in to the office for a minute?

Ronnie – of course we can! Jay don't you go anywhere now. She grinned at him pointed finger aimed at him as Jack ushered her in to the back.

Danielle – am sorry shes not normally like this but shes been working really hard lately.

Jamie – hey theres no need to explain she's your mum and plus everyone likes to let there hair down every now and then.

Danielle – yeah well next time she will be sober I promise!

Jamie – next time?

Danielle – yeah sorry am just assuming there will be a next time.

Jamie – no i'd love there to be a next time.

Danielle – ok well I should probably help get her home but call me.

Jamie – You try stopping me. He hesitated before giving her a peck on the cheek "I'll see you soon then".

Danielle – yeah bye. Danielle stood dreamily for a minute watching his figure move from her out the door and then was made to move by a bloke bumping in to her and spilling his drink all over her.

Danielle – Oh you idiot!

Bloke – alright love calm down I'll buy you another drink

Danielle – I don't need you to buy me anything I need you to get away from me!

Bloke - Jeez! Somebody isn't getting any tonight are they!

Danielle – what did you just say?

Bloke – look love I can sort you out. Ay you never know might cheer you up.

Jack – Oi! Dan are you alright?

Bloke - Dan oh i think i could shout that. Dan! Oh yeah Dan i like that.

Jack – You cheeky son of a... Before Jack could finish his sentence he had punched the bloke in the face and he completely hit the deck his mates gathered round but the club security came over quickly to make sure nothing happened. "Get him out!"

******************************

Danielle and Jack carried Ronnie home from the club she was drunk and could hardly walk she kept mumbling about Jack and Danielle as they made there way in to the flat. They laid her out on her bed and Jack brought her some water.

Danielle – I'll look after her you can go back over the club if you like

Jack – no its fine. Are you ok? I saw that bloke all night he's been outta it.

Danielle – am fine but thanx anyway.

Ronnie – what happened? She asked quietly trying to sit up before realising she was still drunk.

Danielle – you mean apart from embarrassing me

Ronnie – no? Jack laughed and passed Danielle the glass of water.

Jack – right i am going to head back over the club check everythings alright. You can stay here with Ron cant you.

Danielle – yeah course.

Jack – ok well i'll cya in the morning with breakfast. He bent down giving her a kiss and left the pair to it.

Ronnie – was I really bad?

Danielle – it's ok lets just go asleep an we'll talk about it in the morning.

Ronnie – yeah ok. Danielle sneaked under the covers and snuggled in to Ronnie resting her head on her chest and clasping her hand there legs entwined in each others Ronnie and jack lay like this all the time comfortably in each others arms. Ronnie let out a sigh and kissed Danielle's hair before shuffling her body to get comfortable "Night baby girl".

"Goodnight Mum!"

**********************************

**Hey! Am going to write a few chapters before my next post xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

Jack – Ron! Ronnie! He whispered whilst nudging her to wake up trying not to wake Danielle.

Ronnie – mm? Her eyes were still closed as she started to move round at the sound of the noise.

Jack – Ron, am going over the club to sort everything out from last night

Ronnie – you are? Aren't you going to have breakfast babe?

Jack – no the sooner I get it done the sooner I get back to you. He kissed her as she stroked his face.

Ronnie – ok well don't be too long!

Jack – I'll be back as quick as I can but I just want you to relax today yeah, you can spend the day with Dan. He bent down kissing her again and again.

Danielle – Jeez come on guys not at this time in the morning please. Danielle mumbled as she turned over pulling the quilt with her.

Ronnie – oh whats wrong darling are you jealous, you don't have to be look mummy will kiss it better. Ronnie leaned over placing kisses all over Danielle's face as jack left and Danielle giggled.

"No, stop, stop it , no, no, mum!" She jumped which brought Ronnie to a halt.

Ronnie – ooh! Someone needs some more sleep!

Danielle – sorry am just tired.

Ronnie – ok but I no I have to apologise for whatever it was I did last night so come on tell me what I did. Danielle turned and snuggled up in to Ronnie's stomach burying her face as Ronnie started running her fingers through her hair softly as Danielle mumbled.

Danielle – Its really not that bad you were just drunk, calling Jamie Jay! An you asked him blatantly, asked him what his intentions where with me.

Ronnie – I never!

Danielle – yes you did so thank you very much.

Ronnie – what did he say does he think am a nuts?

Danielle – no I just told him you had problems

Ronnie – what?

Danielle – am messing i never, he was ok mum everythings fine. She closed her eyes again as Ronnie lay next to her their faces inches apart.

Ronnie – 3rd time

Danielle – what is?

Ronnie – that you've called me mum. Ronnie was wide eyed looking at her daughter but danielle's eyes were still closed.

Danielle – is that ok?

Ronnie – mm hmm, I've waited 20 years to hear it.

Danielle – so you don't mind then? Ronnie smiled lovingly at her stroking her cheek gently, Danielle was now looking at her she didn't seem to be afraid any more "Of course not".

Danielle – am sorry for being a bit off with you sometimes

Ronnie – its ok i know i put pressure on you sometimes so i cant really blame you.

Danielle – no its not that its dad. I wrote him a letter I told him about you I needed to tell him but I knew if i saw him he would change my mind or twist things so I decided to write him a letter instead explain everything without him telling me to stop.

Ronnie – it's ok sweetheart you don't have to apologise for anything I know you would tell him in your own time but I am glad you've told me.

Danielle – I just wanted him to know everything before i don't know I felt guilty

Ronnie – what for?

Danielle – loving you! I love you mum I love you more than anything but I know dad could turn up anytime and try and take me away from you.

Ronnie – no he won't! I won't let him. Your here with me now darling I intend on keeping it that way. Your old enough to make you own decisions now your not his little girl anymore, your not mine either I wish you were and maybe I could undo everything that's happened but I cant and neither can your dad we just have to let you decide what you want for a change.

Danielle finally smiled a real smile she believed her mother and she was grateful to hear her say that now it was her turn to make the decisions and not for everyone else to make her decisions.

Danielle – thank you mum your the only person that understands.

Ronnie – well lets just hope Jamie understands my drunken state last night! Danielle giggled.

Danielle – I think he likes you enough to understand.

Ronnie – yeah well I hope so now come on lazy bones it's time to get up. I think me and you deserve a bit of retail therapy!

Danielle – Oh yes! Good idea but what about Stacey I said i'd work on the stall today.

Ronnie – oh she wont mind you having the day off

Danielle – I know but I did promise her!

Ronnie – well if you really want to work on the stall that much you can but am sure you'd rather go in to London. Ronnie raised her eyebrows at Danielle with a cheeky grin which soon enough spread across Danielle's face.

Danielle – I'll call Stace!

**********************************


	26. Chapter 26

Ronnie and Danielle had been walking around London for four hours, both of them struggling with bags they made there way in to a small cafe placing there bags around their feet as they both sat down.

Ronnie – ooh! I cant shop anymore Dan.

Danielle – finally you've got loads anyway!

Ronnie – yeah well I wanted to treat myself and you. Plus we haven't been shopping in ages!

Danielle – yeah I suppose I love the little shoes for Amy they are so cute. Ronnie smiled at her she loved buying things for Amy she just wished she could of done the same for Danielle. She knew she had Danielle now but she still kept kicking herself for the things she's missed out on. She was soon pulled from her thoughts when she heard her phone ringing.

Ronnie – Hello? Hello? Ronnie looked at the phone and put it down after getting no response.

Danielle – what was all that about?

Ronnie – I don't know there was no one there, strange! Oh well we best get back soon Jack will be wondering where we've got to.

Danielle – yeah ok! Has Jack sorted out his flat yet?

Ronnie – no it was a right mess Dan you should of saw it.

Danielle – so what's he gonna do?

Ronnie – I don't know!

Danielle – you know he could just stay with us mum.

Ronnie – with us what you mean like move in?

Danielle – yeah well if you want him to I mean. Ronnie was a little confused.

Ronnie – I don't understand Dan I love Jack you know that but at the same time I wouldn't want to do anything like ask him to move in permanently if it would affect us. Ronnie heads tilted to the side as she said it. She didn't want to let anything come between her and Danielle they had come too far and she had even called her mum. She didn't want to ruin anything and she didn't want to hurt Danielle.

Danielle – I really like Jack and I know how you feel, he's practically living with us now and it's nice. Not that I don't love being with you but having you my mum and then Jack who is really lovely too I don't think it would affect us I think it would make it better! Danielle smiled as did Ronnie she realised that Danielle loved the family atmosphere that had almost created itself with the three of them.

Ronnie – ok I'll ask him.

**********************************

Back at the flat Jack opened the flat door and ran outside to help Ronnie and Danielle in with their shopping bags as he heard them getting out of a cab. "Alright mate how much do I owe ya?" Jack asked pulling out his wallet to pay the cab before grabbing some bags off the two girls.

Ronnie – thanks babe!

Jack – don't you think you bought too much stuff?

Danielle – she's an addict Jack she doesn't know when to stop!

Jack – god your tellin me what have you bought? He plonked the bags down next to the sofa as they all took a seat.

Ronnie – I saw a few things that I liked but I did buy you and Amy something so it's not all mine.

Danielle – wait till you see the shoes she got Amy they're so cute and tiny! Danielle's voice was increasingly high and her face screwed up as she got excited telling Jack about the shoes Jack just smiled at her before a little laugh came out.

Jack - sorry but are they really they cute?

Ronnie – Yes! They are that cute and when I eventually find them you'll see. Ronnie said as she searched deep in to the many bags looking for the small box.

Jack – oh just leave it till later and show me anyway i thought you were just gonna hang out here today.

Ronnie – yeah well I decided to take Dan shopping.

Jack – Never! He said it sarcastically and received a pillow in his face from Ronnie for it. "So babe whats for tea?"

Danielle – can we just get a takeaway it's been a really long day and I think mum could do with a break!

Ronnie – you know I am here and am not an old woman I can cook. Ronnie lifted up the bags as she stood in the doorway of the living room.

Jack – no I think takeaways a good idea then we can just slob about for the night nice bottle of wine, i'll get a film. He took the bags from her hands and one in his placing a soft kiss on her palm of her hand.

Danielle – yeah you guys don't mind if Stace comes round do you?

Ronnie – No course not.

Danielle – Cool well am gonna give her a call. Danielle headed in to the bedroom throwing her bags on the bed and picking uo her phone dailing Staceys number.

Danielle – Hey Stace! When your ready come round I've got a bottle of wine waiting for you.

**********************************

**Here you go guys thanks for all the reviews x**


	27. Chapter 27

Danielle was sat next to Jack and Ronnie on the couch with her pj's on watching Marley & Me. Danielle pulled the small blanket up over her legs and leant her face to rest on Jacks shoulder.

Jack – what's wrong with you?

Danielle – nothing it's just I know whats going to happen, it's just sad thats all! Jack laughed loudly as he moved his arm around Danielle allowing her to snuggle in to his side. Ronnie sat on looking at how perfect her life was.

Jack – Next film's my choice am sick of all these chick flicks. I don't get it you two always end up crying anyway whats the point?

Ronnie – Arh babe this one is good just cause you like all blood and guts hanging out everywhere.

Jack – hey theres nothing wrong with a bit of action just you wait I'll soon have the both of you in to GI Jane!

Danielle – yeah right mum Demi Moore shave's her hair off, totally bald! Jack giggled at her voice and expression as she said it. The intercom rang for the flat it was Stacey and Danielle quickly jumped to her feet to let her friend in.

Stacey – Alright Dan! I brought my little friend Vodka round with me too. She pulled a huge bottle of vodka out from behind her back waving it in front of Danielle.

Danielle – I told you i had wine!

Stacey – yeah well I thought we might need something a bit stronger! Danielle smiled at her friend she knew she hadn't been as good of a friend to Stacey as she should of lately.

Ronnie – Hi Stacey! She called from the sofa as the two girls walked in to the living and Danielle went in to the kitchen grabbing a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine.

Stacey – Alright! Arh I love this film.

Jack – great another one. Ronnie laughed at him before returning to face Stacey as Danielle joined her again.

Ronnie – are you girls going down the club tonight?

Danielle – no were just gonna have a few drinks and a catch up that's all so we'll cya later. She took Stacey in to her room and they sat on her bed Stacey reaching over to put some music on as Danielle poured them some drinks.

Stacey – so how's it going with Jamie?

Danielle – well I haven't heard off him in a few days but he's really nice Stace.

Stacey – so you fancy the pants off him then?

Danielle – yeah well he is fit Stace! How about you? I know I haven't been the best mate to you in a while what with everything with Ronnie but you are my best mate Stace!

Stacey – here she goes. You just cant help going all soppy on me can ya! Am fine things have been a bit slow on the stall lately but am sure it'll pick up soon. Anyway come on I want some goss what's been going on?

Two hours later the girls had finished the bottle of wine and were half way through the bottle of vodka they had giggled and danced around Danielle's bedroom as the alcohol had lifted their spirits. Stacey started going through Danielles wardrobe picking through her clothes as Danielle poured yet another drink.

Danielle – What are you doing Stacey Slater? Come on heres your drink!

Stacey – Here I like this put this on Dan. She handed her a dress Ronnie had bought her that day as she took the drink from her hands.

Danielle – why?

Stacey – come on I wanna dance now lets go down the club for a few drinks this lots nearly gone now!

Danielle – the club now? Danielle looked at her phone almost wanting to text Jamie but then thought about it and decided that he should be the one texting her not the other way around.

Stacey – yeah come on it'll be a laugh! Come on get ready! Stacey started to reapply her make up as Danielle stripped and changed in to the dress. A little while later the girls were ready and headed out in to the kitchen with their finished their drinks and Stacey who started to dance while Danielle finished her drink. Ronnie and Jack were curled up on the sofa Ronnie half dozing off to sleep on Jacks chest and Jack fast asleep.

Stacey – come on Dan lets go! Stacey made her way in to the hallway.

Danielle – am coming! Mum! Ronnie sat up on the sofa as Danielle approached the back of it to speak to her.

Ronnie – hey are you going out?

Danielle – yeah were just heading down the club for a bit but i shouldn't be too late. What do you think? She stood up again swirling round in the dress so Ronnie could see her in it properly before kneeling down again to be level with her.

Ronnie – you look lovely darling really suits you!

Danielle – thanks! I think getting up early has got to jack a bit. She laughed as he snored and then moved to get comfortable feeling for Ronnie he woke slightly. "Ron?"

Ronnie – am here, Danielle's just going to the club.

Jack –Bit late innit? You watch yourself walking over there at this time of night!

Danielle – I will. I'll try and not be too late anyway. Jack sat up so he could see her properly rubbing his eyes.

Ronnie – ok have fun sweetheart I love you! She kissed her on the cheek.

Danielle – yeah I will.

Jack – hey if you need me just call me I don't care what time it is ok. Danielle smiled it was sweet of jack to care so much she kissed him on the cheek. "Have you asked him yet?" She asked walking out leaving the couple on the sofa putting Ronnie on the spot to ask Jack to move in.

Jack – asked me what?

Ronnie – erm if you love me? Jack smiled a little unsure

Jack – you know i do! Whats all this about?

Ronnie – you like Danielle too don't you?

Jack – well put it this way if I didn't I wouldn't of given myself to her with no limits would I. Ron you alright?

Ronnie – yeah I just wanted to know if you liked us both enough to move in permanently.

Jack – Only if I can bring some of my action films with me! He smiled at her lovingly "Of course I would love to live with you two. Dan;s ok with this then?"

Ronnie – yes it was her who prompted my decision.

Jack – really so you didn't even want me.

Ronnie – of course not I just I have to put her first you know she's my baby!

Jack – yeah well what am i then?

Ronnie – you are my man! My big strong man! She giggled to herself as she wrapped her arms around him "Love You"

Jack – i know am the luckiest man alive right now and I know Danielles nothing to me but I will treat her like my own I don't ever want to hurt you two, i love you and Dan loves you which means i love her. Your my girls!


	28. Chapter 28

At the club Stacey and Danielle had been there for over an hour they were both pretty drunk by now and Stacey had got talking to a couple of blokes and let them buy the girls a few rounds of drinks. Danielle was half hoping that Jamie might actually be there but she hadn't spotted him so far but at the same time she was scared in case she saw him with someone else, another girl. The girls started dancing with the guys and they bought them even more drinks they thought their luck was in. One of the guys was dancing with Danielle but she had enough she didn't want to be with him she was interested Stacey on the other hand had pulled and she was snogging the face off the blokes mate.

Danielle – look am sorry yeah! She went over to the bar and ordered another round.

Bloke – what's wrong I thought we was having fun?

Danielle – I was I mean I am I just am not interested in you like that. She looked at Stacey and his friend.

Bloke – so what you just think you can lead me on all night an am supposed to be ok with that?

Danielle – look am sorry but I didn't lead you on am just not interested in you ok! Jesus! Dawn can I get some more drinks.

Bloke – you need to get me a drink girl!

Danielle – Stacey! Stacey! Stacey finally heard her and came over to the bar pulling the hand of the bloke she was with to follow her.

Stacey – Alright! Where's my drink?

Danielle – here look Stace am gonna go home soon.

Stacey – What? No! Dan you can't plus he's fit that bloke your with.

Danielle – yeah well am not interested in him Stace!

Stacey – Oh fine you do whatever it is you want!

Danielle – Stace don't be like that! Look your drunk you should come home!

Stacey – The only place am going is home with Dave.

Dawn – Stacey no trouble tonight yeah. Stacey tutted and drank some more of her drink it was like everytime they went out she had to go too far and get wasted without actually having fun. Danielle was getting tired of the routine they had fell in to it was like Stacey was on a mission to pull as many blokes as she could and down as much booze as she possibly could.

Danielle – look ok am sorry i'll stay ok just don't go home with him yeah?

Stacey – yeah yeah whatever come on lets dance! Just then as Stacey pulled on Danielles hand leading her towards the dancefloor she collapsed on to the floor in a heap, her body shaking and her eyes rolling in to the back of her head. Danielle stood there shocked watching her friend "Stacey! Stacey!" Danielle was trying to hold her friend and stop her from hurting herself she quickly pulled out her mobile phone and dialled Jack's number.

Jack – hello! He whispered in to the phone trying not to wake Ronnie who was sleeping next to him.

Danielle – Jack please come the club something's happened to Stacey she's..

Jack – alright don't worry stay were you are I'll be right over! He jumped up out of the bed throwing a pair of jogging bottoms on and a t-shirt he dashed out the flat running over to the club. When he arrived people were leaving the club but the music was still playing he saw Danielle with a tear stained face holding Stacey in her arms.

Jack – whats happened? Has someone called an ambulance?

Dawn – yeah Jack they should be here any minute, I think she's took an overdose jack!

They heard the ambulance sirens and Danielle breathed a sigh of relief "Here the are Stace it's ok your going to be fine I promise, your going to be ok". Danielle stepped aside as the paramedics did their job and bundled Stacey in to the ambulance in which she accompanied her friend to Walford General hospital they rushed Stacey off in to an exam room and left Danielle watching at the door probing her for answers of her friends state but Danielle didn't actually know anything.

Nurse – So you have no idea what she could of taken?

Danielle – no please just help her! I told you we had some drinks at home and then went to the club a little later but she hasn't taken any drugs or anything Staceys not like that she wouldn't!

Nurse – you must understand Danielle Stacey is in a bad way and unless we treat her with the right medication we could make her worse are you sure no one could of slipped anything in to her drink while you went the toilet or was there guys buying you drinks?

Danielle's eyes light up and sighed as she realised that that was it that Dave that Stacey was keen on had spiked her. "There was a guy buying her drinks all night I think he might of put something in her drink."

Nurse – thank you thats all we need to know. The went to walk away back in to the room as Danielle pulled on her arm.

Danielle – she is going to be ok isn't she?


	29. Chapter 29

It was 3.30am Danielle had been sat with Jack for just under a hour now waiting to hear any news on Stacey make sure she was ok but she wasn't sure if she should call Jean or Charlie but then again Stacey would kill her if she did and all this was nothing. She felt hopeless sitting there outside the room while doctors and nurses passed them by without saying a word.

Jack – are you alright? Jack put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder a little.

Danielle – yeah I just want to know shes ok thats all, no ones said anything for ages.

Jack – She'll be fine they're just getting the drugs out of her system. I've seen it before you know these young girls think it's great getting all these drinks bought for them and then the next minute they hit the deck the same with the date rapes but they just put them on a drip and get all the drugs out of her system and keep her for observation to make sure she hasn't taken anything else she'll be home by the morning don't you worry.

Danielle – how can you be so sure Jack

Jack – past experience Dan these things happen you just have to look after yourselves yeah.

Danielle – yeah I will.

Nurse – Hi your Stacey's friend Danielle aren't you?

Danielle rose to her feet as the nurse came from Staceys room.

Danielle – yeah i am can I see her is she ok?

Nurse – Yes you can she's sleeping now though so you might just want to pop in for now. We've got drug out of her system now but were keeping her on a drip just for the mean time but she'll be fine to go home in the morning.

Danielle – do you know what drug it was that she took?

Nurse – it's a common drug that we get a lot of young girls in with it's known as a date rape drug a lot of men spike girls with it to ensure they get a good night out. Danielle looked at Jack.

Danielle – so you were right then?!

Jack – yeah look you go in see Stacey I'll just have a word with the nurse here. He smiled encouraging her to go as she walked in to the room to her friend who lay looking very pale faced as if she had a bad hangover which she would in the morning. She pulled up a seat next to the bed taking Stacey's hand in hers.

Danielle – You scared me Stace don't let this happen again you need to look after yourself. You cant do this no more Stace you cant just get wasted and fall over any bloke anything could of happened to you tonight. Just then the door opened and Jack walked in smiling.

Jack – ok?

Danielle – yeah! Shes gonna have a bad headache in the morning though.

Jack – I bet she will. He yawned tiredly.

Danielle – thank you for coming tonight Jack I appreciate it.

Jack – oh don't worry about it I told you if you ever need me am here. Danielle smiled at him and gave him a hug.

Danielle – I know shouldn't ask but you wont tell mum will you, she'll only worry! He pulled a face at first not wanting to lie to Ronnie but then again he didn't want to make things hard between Ronnie and Danielle.

Jack – ok but if she asks me I don't want to lie to her ok.

Danielle – yes thank you Jack! Look am gonna stay here until she can come home so you can get back home if you want go to bed.

Jack – ok well just call me tomorrow and I'll come and pick you up.

Danielle – yeah ok I will thanx.

**********************************************

Jack felt little soft kisses on his back and soon realised it was morning already it felt like he'd only went asleep an hour ago.

Ronnie – morning

Jack – is it already? He turned to her laying on his back letting her cuddle in to him as he nuzzled his nose in to her hair closing his eyes.

Ronnie – yeah it's 9 o clock babe.

Jack – oh I think we should have a sleep in today

Ronnie – what oh come on Jack we had an early night last night. Did you hear Dan come in?

Jack – no I was sleeping.

Ronnie – no me neither I best go check she got in ok. Ronnie went to get out of bed but was pulled back down and cuddled again by Jack.

Jack – you cant just wake me up and leave me here.

Ronnie – well I thought you wanted more sleep

Jack – yeah with you though. She smiled giving him a kiss as she reached for her phone to check if Danielle had text to say she was staying out. "What are you doing Ron?"

Ronnie – I just wanted to see if she had text say she was staying out.

Jack – Ron she's a big girl go check her room if your that worried.

Ronnie – ok but you make me sound like am obsessed.

Jack – well yeah you are a bit I mean I understand I do but if you can't suffocate her she's 20.

Ronnie – I know I cant but this is all knew to me I just don't want to lose her that's all. Jacks phone bleeped twice and vibrated on the bedside table.

Jack – Hello? Right yeah course I will I'll be there in a bit. He put the down back on to the table and sat up in bed. "That was Bradley I said I'd help him and Syd move in this morning I totally forgot" He rubbed his eyes tiredly before getting out of bed.

Ronnie – well make it quick yeah you look exhausted. He smiled at her knowing that he had lied to her and knowing again that she would kill him when she found out but he was trying to win the trust of both Danielle and Ronnie and thought if he sided with Dan he'd stand more of a chance.

****************************************

**Hey guys thank you for all the reviews but do please keep them coming I appreciate them all and they keep me writing so please keep them coming. xx**


	30. Chapter 30

Danielle and Stacey was sat in her room they hadn't spoke much since Stacey came round but she was a lot better and the hospital said that she could go home much to Danielle's delight. Danielle thought this had affected her friend in more ways than one she wouldn't talk about it, wouldn't admit that she should be more careful but even if she didn't want to Danielle had vowed to take care of her friend no matter what.

Danielle – I got you some tea and toast Stace. She handed them over to her as she sat up right on the bed taking a sip of her tea.

Stacey – thanx Dan. Did you ring Jack?

Danielle – yeah he's on his way so we'll be home soon enough.

Stacey – yeah well thanx for not ringing mum or uncle Charlie they would of just worried too much.

Danielle – yeah well Stace just because i didn't call them doesn't mean they don't need to know

Stacey – no Dan they don't need to know anything alright so don't tell them I mean it.

Danielle – am worried about you Stace!

Stacey – yeah but your worried about everything aren't ya, what clothes to wear what way to do your hair your just a worrier Dan look at me am fine! I don't need anybody's sympathy or help!

Danielle – what so you didn't need me last night then Stace! Cause you did and if i wasn't there that bloke could of done anything to you! You could of been hurt Stace really hurt he didn't care about you he was going to rape you! She was screaming at her friend now stood up on her feet her hand pointed out to her side as if the bloke was stood there. Danielle was furious at how careless Stacey was being. "Now I know you care Stacey so stop putting this front on with me am your mate let me help you!" Danielle sounded desperate almost she knew what Stacey was like she looked after everyone else for so long she had forgotten about herself. Stacey was left almost shocked by Danielle's outburst but she couldn't reply because Jack had walked in.

Jack – you girls ready to go?

****************************

They had arrived back at the square the journey back filled with an awkward silence as no one spoke as they pulled up outside the Slaters jumping out to open Stacey's door as she got out.

Stacey – thanx for that Jack!

Jack – yeah no bother just don't let it happen in my club again stace yeah.

Jack shut the door and left the two girls standing looking at each other as Danielle opened the front door to the house Stacey stopped in front of her holding the door.

Stacey – thanx Dan but i'll be alright now yeah you get off home you need to get some sleep

Danielle – fine i'll call you later then. Danielle didn't let Stacey reply and went back to Jack and got in the car.

Jack – you not staying with her?

Danielle – no she doesn't want my help Jack! Jack Started the engine again and drove off from the slaters round back towards the flat.

Jack – Listen Dan I know she's your mate but she's got problems and if she doesn't want you to help her she wont let you.

Danielle – I just don't understand why though?

Jack – I dunno either but just keep an eye on her yeah thats all you can do. Oh and if Ronnie asks I just saw you coming out of Staceys and I've been helping Bradley ok?

Danielle – thanx Jack for not telling her.

Jack – yeah well lets just hope she doesn't find out or am a dead man!

Danielle smiled at Jack she didn't like lying to her mother as much as he did but she knew she would only worry about nothing. They pulled up outside the flat home sweet home she thought. Ronnie wasn't home when they got back but there was a note on the table saying she wouldn't be long so Danielle headed to bed knowing that her mother would wake her when she got back but she would be happy to see her after the night she had had with Stacey but right now she just needed some sleep.

It was 1 o clock and Stacey had been chased to work on the stall by Mo which Mo enjoyed because Stacey was still hungover from last nights antics and not forgetting the drugs but Danielle still laid asleep in bed. Stacey saw Ronnie come out of the cafe heading back to the flat which made her think about Danielle she had sent her a dozen messages and she hadn't replied making her feel more guilty for her actions. "Ronnie!" She ran over to her as she stopped at hearing Stacey shout her name.

Ronnie – Stacey! Whats up?

Stacey – nothing is Danielle at yours?

Ronnie – she wasn't when I left but she should be if shes not with you.

Stacey – yeah right ok well will you just tell her to call me when you see her. Stacey was anxious now and scratched at her hair.

Ronnie – yeah ok is it about anything important?

Stacey – What is it with you Mitchells! Always wanting to know everyones business. Just tell her am sorry about last night and I really want to talk to her! Stacey stormed off back to the stall in a huff leaving Ronnie a little confused to the conversation. She headed back to the flat to find Danielle asleep on the sofa with the tv on.

Ronnie – Dan! Wakey wakey! Come on darling its nearly 2 oclock. She disturbed her daughter as she knelt at the side of the sofa looking at her stretching out on the sofa before tiredly curling up again looking at Ronnie.

Danielle – morning! She smiled under her arms.

Ronnie – yeah more like afternoon! She ran her fingers through Danielle's hair as she lay there her eyes half closing again. "Did you have a good night?"

Danielle – yeah it was ok. Did you stay up long after we went?

Ronnie – no we went to bed darling, all these late nights catching me up.

Danielle – your not old mum.

Ronnie – hey I just saw Stacey. Danielle looked up at her now more serious at what she was going to say.

Danielle – what did she say?

Ronnie – have you two fell out?

Danielle – no not really why?

Ronnie – she really wanted to speak to you about last night she said she was sorry and that you should call her. She seemed really strange like not herself. Did something happen last night?

Danielle felt guilty already and she hadn't even replied to her mum yet but she thought it was for the best. "No nothing really, you know how Stacey gets sometimes".

Ronnie – you would tell me though if something happened? Ronnie was digging Stacey's behaviour had triggered something inside her and Danielle wasn't convincing her.

Danielle – yeah of course I would.

****************************************

**Hey sorry for the time between updates but I have an exam this week and have been busy revising for it. Thank you for all the reviews I appreciate them especially those of you who update regularly and if you have any suggestions for the story I would love to hear them xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

Danielle – Do I have to work down the club tonight? Danielle was still sat in her pj's on the sofa as Ronnie entered handing her a cup of tea.

Ronnie – babe you went out last night not me!

Danielle – I know but it really wasn't that good cant we spend the night together just me and you am sure ~Jack can cope on his own.

Ronnie – I cant I've got loads to do tonight otherwise I would. Danielle knew what buttons to press on Ronnie and she knew she could make her give in but it wasn't just that she weren't feeling up to the club tonight but she didn't want Ronnie to go and find out about last night. She put her cup down and cuddled in to Ronnie pulling her small blanket over them both.

Danielle – are you sure you sure it cant wait till tomorrow mum.

Ronnie – Ok well I'll go in do the urgent stuff and then come home hows that sound.

Danielle – yeah ok.

Ronnie – hey don't be too excited you have just got out of going all together!

Danielle – I know am sorry thank you. Danielle's phone rang it was in the bedroom as she got up to get it Ronnie also left for the club. "I'll see you in a bit"

Danielle – Bye! Oh Stacey. She opened the phone and put it to her ear. "Hi"

Stacey – Dan why have you been ignoring my calls?

Danielle – I've been sleeping Stace we have been in the hospital all night.

Stacey – oh right ok well look am sorry about this morning I shouldn't of snapped like that.

Danielle – it's ok I was...am just worried about you thats all Stace you need to be more careful!

Stacey – yeah I know I will don't worry am ok now.

Danielle – are you sure?

Stacey – course you know me I can take care of myself am a big girl! Am the one who looks after everyone else remember.

Danielle – yeah well maybe its time for someone to look after you.

Stacey – am going down the club tonight are you working?

Danielle – your going out after last night?

Stacey – yeah your talking to Stacey Slater here Dan you just gotta get on with it! Look i'll call you later yeah.

Danielle – Stace just be careful.

Stacey – oh I will don't get your knickers in a twist.

********************************************

Ronnie was at the club with Jack going through some paper work. The club had just opened it wasn't that busy really just the usual students expected on a Thursday night.

Ronnie – So you sure you don't mind if I get off home soon then babe?

Jack – no I'll be fine honestly am just gonna go round the flat sort the rest of my bits out, I shouldn't be too long anyway. Danielle alright? Ronnie smiled enjoying the fact that he asked how she was everything seemed to be coming together.

Ronnie – yeah she's just tired thats all I think shes hiding something though. Jack buried his head in the paperwork avoiding the next question he knew would come. "She hasn't said anything to you has she"

Jack – nah, no what gives you that impression?

Ronnie – Well she's been avoiding Stacey pretending everythings alright and then she wants to stay in together tonight its likes she wants to tell me something I just don't know what.

Jack – I don't know Ron maybe there is something but maybe she just doesn't wanna tell you about it in case you know in case in went off on one.

Ronnie – no she wouldn't do that she'd tell me am sure she would and I wouldn't go on one.

Jack – come on Ron who you trying to kid look at Roxy how many times has Roxy screwed up? Loads of times and what do you do you go mental every time. He stood from his chair picking up his jacket getting ready to leave.

Ronnie – No! No Jack I wouldn't I cant not with her not with Danielle, its different.

Jack – yeah it is she's your daughter which makes the intensity go up a few notches. Look I've gotta go if you wanna get off handy.

Ronnie – Is there something you know Jack?

Jack – no Ron (He started to rub her arms up and down hers) Look I just think if she wants to tell you something then she will but if she doesn't then maybe she doesn't want to worry you.

Ronnie – mm maybe your right but I just don't want her to shut me out.

Jack – i know but you gotta trust her Ron no matter what. Ronnie smiled a real smile giving Jack a hug.

Ronnie – what did I do to deserve you eh?

Jack – I don't know but it must of been good. Am gonna go I'll see you soon. He kissed her and left the office dialling Danielle's number.

Danielle – Jack?

Jack – Look I think you should tell Ronnie about Stacey overdosing she's knows somethings wrong.

Danielle – I know am going to tell her when she gets back where are you?

Jack – on my way home but I'll go back the club let you tell her the sooner the better. Back at the club Dawn was stood in the office.

Ronnie – Dawn?

Dawn – sorry Ronnie but I was gonna ask Jack but he just rushed out.

Ronnie – ask him what?

Dawn – about last night Danielle's mate Stacey and the drugs how is she?

****************************************

**Please review xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys as Huckleberry24 noticed I have missed out a chapter I was obviously getting a bit overexcited and missed posting it so i have deleting the last couple of chapters in order to make the story flow properly but will post them again as soon as i have read over them so there might be a few changes. So thanx for noticing it and thank you for all your reviews so far especially from Madeleine who reviews every chapter am glad your enjoying it xxx**

****************************************

Ronnie – what are you talking about drugs?

Dawn – I thought you'd know Jack went to the hospital with them.

Ronnie – What do you mean Jack went the hospital? Went with who?

Danielle – with Danielle and Stacey!

Ronnie – what happened?

Dawn – Ron I thought you knew last night Stacey was spiked or something one minute she was fine and the next minute she was on the floor.

Ronnie – Stacey? An what about Danielle? What happened...

Dawn – oh Ronnie I shouldn't of opened my big mouth but I didn't know that you didn't know what had happened. I just thought that Danielle or Jack would of told you! As Dawn rambled on Jack had appeared again in the office with Ronnie glaring at him. "I'll just get back to the bar" Dawn quickly took the hint and moved out the office as Jack shut the door behind her.

Jack – Ok Ron please don't freak out just let me explain.

Ronnie – don't freak out! Jack!! You better explain this to me. Alls I know is that my daughter went for a night out with her friend and now am being told there was drugs involved and she spent the night in hospital but you don't want me to freak out! Ronnie was frantically searching her desk for the bottle of vodka pouring herself a huge glass and gulping it pointing an accusing finger at Jack. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack – Ron please just let me explain. It was Danielle she was worried about Stacey and I told her i'd help her. She ignored him and continued topping up her glass with more vodka as she drank it down in large gulps when Jack grabbed her hands hard pulling her towards him so there bodies were close together where she couldn't ignore him. "I should of told you Ron but Danielle didn't want me to".

She laughed now hard her eyes full with tears as one fell on to her cheek rolling down as fast as it was released as she picked up her keys from the desk she shouted at him loud and aggressively "I asked you a couple of hours ago if you knew anything and you LIED! You looked me straight in the eyes and lied to me!"

"She asked me not to tell you Ronnie! What did you want me to do?" He shouted back to her defending himself but also washed with guilt he knew the trouble this would cause lying to Ronnie.

"She is my daughter Jack! Am her mother am the one who decides whats best for her not you!" She picked up the glass of vodka again drinking some more before slamming the glass down while Jack looked at her taking off his coat.

Jack - Well you tell me something then Ron ay cause if your such a good mother why did she pick me?

Ronnie heart physically hurt then and it showed in her face as did the guilt in Jacks as he didn't even believe what he had just said he knew she was trying her best to be a good mother.

Ronnie – well obviously am not good enough am I Jack. She picked up her coat walking out the office slamming the door shut behind her leaving Jack to smash the bottles in sight.

*****************************

At the flat Ronnie had her key in her hand ready to open the door to her flat where she would confront her daughter about last night but she just couldn't understand why she had never told her about it she wasn't really that bad was she. She lowered her hand from the key hole and sighed deeply trying to understand her daughters behaviour and decided to go back outside where she perched herself on the cold steps outside the flat she took a look up at it and saw a small glow of light that changed colours Danielle must be watching t.v. As she sat pondering how she ended up being sat outside in the cold alone when she had two choices of confronting her daughter that could lead to even more heartache and pain or she could just sweep it all under the carpet and forget about it.

Jack – Danielle she left ages ago she must be there

Danielle – no I've been waiting for her to come back

Jack – are you sure she hasn't been there?

Danielle – yeah I am but hold on just let me go check her room first. As she turned to walk out of the living room a figure outside caught her eye it was Ronnie sitting on the wall. "I've found her" Danielle ended the call before Jack could say anything and walked outside to her mother on the wall.

Danielle – mum, what are you doing out here? She approached her nervously until she reached her side and Ronnie looked at her.

Ronnie – Just thinking about stuff you know Jack, the club, me and you.

Danielle – you should come inside you must be freezing, how long have you been out here?

Ronnie – I don't know a while I guess. I got to the door but I couldn't go in. Danielle felt a sudden rush of guilt wash over her and stood in front of Ronnie. "Am sorry I should of told you"

Ronnie – yeah you should of because as I recall we had a deal didn't we no more secrets no lies.

Danielle – I didn't want to worry you thats all.

Ronnie – am your mother Danielle am suppose to worry about you it's my job!

Danielle – and as your daughter I didn't want to upset you.

Ronnie – yeah well some how we keep hurting each other Dan don't we no matter how hard we try.

Danielle – I really am sorry for not telling you about what happened but I didn't know what to do Stacey one minute she was ok and then the next she just collapsed in the club the sweat was dripping from her and Jack he said if I needed him he would help and he did. He came the hospital with us, made sure we were both ok he even picked us up and brought us home. I asked him not to tell you about it.

Ronnie – but why Danielle? Danielle took Ronnies hand and led her inside to continue there conversation and realised just how cold Ronnie was when she felt the coldness of her hand sitting on the sofa she gave her a small blanket to warm her up.

Ronnie – am I really that bad you couldn't ask me for help?

Danielle – no! No its nothing like that honest it's just well look at me after everything thats happened I still cant go out just for one night and everything be ok can I something always has to happen and I cant ever handle anything on my own can I.

Ronnie – but thats the point isn't it you don't have to. If somethings happens I want you to come to me I don't care what it is or how bad you've messed up am your mum am suppose to take care of you no one else!

Danielle – I know I just didn't want you to think oh no heres another thing she cant do on her own again.

Ronnie – but this wasn't your fault sweetheart you were just unfortunate enough to have Stacey Slater as a mate. She giggled trying to lighten the mood between them. "Mum!"

Ronnie – no am just kidding but this really could happen to anyone and if anything happens again I want to be the first to know not Jack ok?

Danielle – I really am sorry though for not telling you I felt so guilty.

Ronnie – well your ok aren't you?

Danielle – yes am fine it was just Stacey.

Ronnie – nothing suprises me when she involved I just don't want anything to happen to you because of her ok!

Danielle – yeah I know but she is my mate.

Ronnie – and your my baby (She hugged her tightly) I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you.

Danielle – nothings gonna happen to me don't be silly.

Ronnie – you promise?

Danielle – yeah I promise...so are we ok now? Danielle screwed her face up as she asked the question tilting her head to one side.

Ronnie – yeah well I don't think i can stay mad at you as long as I can stay mad at Jack. She pulled her close in to a hug sqeezing her softly kissing her head. "would you called me if it had happened to you?"

Danielle – Yes I wouldn't want anyone else. There was no hesitation in her reply and Ronnie was relieved.

Ronnie – Is Stacey ok?

Danielle – she says she is but I don't know. It was scary though seeing her like that.

Ronnie – yeah well thats what drugs do to you babe they change you and eat you up.

Danielle – its disgusting I don't know why anyone would want to take them for fun. This made Ronnie happy she knew Danielle was too bright to stoop so low as drugs. "Oh Dan I love you so much it hurts"

Danielle – I know you do but please mum am fine you can stop hugging me so tight I need to breathe. She giggled looking up at her mother who smiled lovingly at her as she stood up walking around the back of the sofa before drooping her arms round Ronnie's chest and kissing her cheek "I love you to".

****************************************


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for the reviews guys heres the next chapter and am glad you are happy with the missing chapter. x**

****************************************

Ronnie and Danielle was sitting in the vic it was lunch time with all the regulars sitting in the pub talking about each others lives.

Roxy – so listen girls can we do something tonight cause I am sick to death of being behind this bar. Honestly you'd think Aunty Peg paid mega bucks the way she works you here!

Ronnie – Rox you wouldn't know what hard labour was if it hit you in the face!

Roxy – Oi! Whats got in to you today anyway face ache? She nodded at Ronnie who just sighed ignoring her question then she looked at Danielle for an answer.

Danielle – Jack!

Roxy – Oh your kidding me whats he gone and done now, do you want me to go round there and see him?

Ronnie – No! It's fine were not ten Rox I don't need you fighting my battles for me.

Roxy – well he'll be here soon anyway he's gotta bring Amy back.

Danielle – so what do you want to do tonight then Rox?

Roxy – I don't know anything. Ronnie needs cheering up now anyway so we should go out get plastered pick up some fit fellas!

Danielle – oh yeah!

Ronnie – yeah well thats Rox's answer to everything isn't it getting wasted!

Roxy – oi look just cause you've got the hump doesn't mean we all have to so shut up whinging! God Ronnie get over yourself will ya! Roxy walked in to the back going upstairs leaving Ronnie to shout after her.

Ronnie – Roxy! Darlin am just gonna go talk to her I'll be right back. She left leaving Danielle sitting at the bar when Stacey came in waving some envelopes at her.

Stacey – Dan!

Danielle – Hiya Stace!

Stacey – Trace can I have the same again for Dan and a vodka please. She perched herself on the seat next to Danielle placing the letters in front of her "These letters came for you at mine"

Danielle – oh cheers Stace.

Stacey - I thought you might of wanted that one. She pointed to the envelope with the London Uni crest on it. "It's from the uni aren't you gonna open it?" Danielle took a drink from her glass before picking up the letter and opening it her eyes scanning the page vividly before saying out loud.

Danielle – Dear Miss Jones we are glad to inform you that you have been accepted at London Metropolitan University, oh my god I got in!! I got in to uni! Danielle jumped up and down celebrating with Stacey who was also jumping up and down with her.

Stacey – see I told you you could do it Dan! Danielle finally sat back down on her seat after some strange looks from the pub regulars, she continued reading the letter the paper shaking from her hands that were doing the same thing.

Danielle – I cant believe it Stace I actually got in. They want me Danielle Jones of Walford haha! She giggled waving the paper around when Roxy and Ronnie came in to the pub after hearing the screeching of the girls. They stood behind the bar when Danielle ran round to the end to meet Danielle holding the paper.

Ronnie – whats going on? She smiled as she saw Danielles huge smile.

Danielle – you wont believe it mum look! She turned the piece of paper round so she could see what it said "I got in to uni!"

Ronnie – you got in! Roxy she got in she got in to the uni! Ronnie, Danielle and Roxy all started jumping up and down excitedly in the corner of the bar while Stacey sat laughing at the faces on the local residents who thought they were idiots. Ronnie hugged Danielle tightly so proud of her daughter she knew that she would get a place but the sheer excitement of her getting a place hadn't occurred to her until now. "Oh I knew you could do it darling, I told you you could. Am so proud of you!" She kissed her face before hugging her again the pair too excited to sit down, Jack had walked in to the pub with Amy in her pram and took her out as he walked in Roxy rang the bell behind the bar shouting loudly over people talking.

Roxy – Oi you lot shut up! My niece Danielle has just got accepted in to university and to help us celebrate happy hour starts now the first drinks are free for everyone!! The crowd in the pub all cheered and crowded round the bar for there free drinks and the music started playing now loudly over them.

Jack – Hey! So you got a place then? He approached Danielle and Ronnie who were still jumping round excitedly until Jack spoke.

Danielle – yeah I just got the letter now I cant believe it!

Jack – Well done mrs (He pulled her to him) you deserve it!

Danielle – thanks Jack!

Jack – you gonna say congratulations to Danielle Amy? He jiggled her up and down in his arms but her expression didn't even change making them all laugh. "I guess not then".

Danielle – Come on stinks! Are you coming? Her voice turned in to the childish tone she always used with Amy as she put her arms out to take her from Jack. "Hello gorgeous! Were have you been with daddy?"

Jack – We've just been the park haven't we. Ronnie looked at them had she made a mistake with Jack he was so close to becoming the man in Danielle's and her own life and she's messed it up again. She knew he cared about her growing to love her even but where was the trust between them.

Ronnie – babe why don't you take Amy upstairs it's a bit loud down here isn't it.

Danielle – yeah ok. Danielle left to go upstairs and Jack immediately turned round to get the pram and push it through to the back followed by Ronnie.

Ronnie – Here I'll take that up. She took the bag from him.

Jack – ok. Well erm just tell Dan I said bye then.

Ronnie – yeah I will. She said it harshly walking in to the back with the pram as Jack stood there for a second and decided to stay for a drink he wasn't going to let Ronnie push him away that easily as he followed her through to the hall.

Ronnie – I thought you were leaving?

Jack – I know how much this means to Danielle, I didn't just want to leave her without having a drink with her first. If its ok with you anyway?

Ronnie – well it sounds like you've already made up your mind up doesn't it.

Jack – well I'll leave if you want me to.

Ronnie – this isn't about me Jack its about Danielle and she can have whoever she wants here its not up to me.

Jack – yeah but if you asked her she would get rid of me like a shot wouldn't she. Look Ronnie what I said about you not being a...well I was totally out of order and I don't know why I even said it. He took a step closer to her trying to close the gap between them by taking her hand in his and rubbing his finger over it gently "I didn't mean it Ron I never I swear". Danielle heard the voices from downstairs and took a seat on the stairs to listen to their conversation.

Ronnie – you said I was a bad mother Jack do you know how that made me feel? I sat outside the flat last night thinking of everything thats happened with her and am far from being the best mum but am trying my best to be and to hear that am not from you Jack it hurts.

Jack – I shouldn't of said it I know I shouldn't and I know you'd do anything for Danielle I would too I love you two your my girls Ron both of you I don't want to lose you over me being an idiot.

Danielle stood from the stairs and ran down to her mothers side she could she how upset she was just byhearing her speak but when she saw her face it was heartbreaking.

Ronnie – hiya darling is amy settled? She smiled trying to put on a brave face for her daughter.

Danielle – yeah shes fine.

Jack – so can i buy you a drink to celebrate Dan? He smiled brightly to her but she retreated slipping her hand in to Ronnies and holding it tightly.

Danielle – no thanks Jack I just wanna be with my mum today.

****************************************


	34. Chapter 34

It was getting in to the evening now and the vic was still full of punters due to Roxy's early happy hour offers even Ronnie had to jump behind the bar leaving Danielle to laugh and joke with Stacey at the bar. She looked so happy sitting there in her own little world, Stacey was her best friend and Ronnie was grateful to her for being so loyal but she also had this huge disliking for her over the whole drug incident even if it wasn't her fault. They had enjoyed some time together before Ronnie was called to help but she knew Danielle had something else on her mind.

Stacey – come on Dan lets go down the club!

Danielle – oh i don't know Stace I already feel tipsy as soon as i step outside you watch I'll be on the floor.

Stacey – come on please lets go it'll be a laugh I promise!

Danielle – I don't want to leave her Stace.

Stacey – Dan she's a big girl she can look after herself.

Danielle – ok we'll go the club then but I want to see Jack!

Stacey – Jack? What for?

Danielle – I need to speak to him about something ok. So come to mine a later and we'll have a few drinks before we go.

She walked away from her telling Ronnie that she was heading home and even though she persitted that she would go with her she finally got away on her own as she made her way over to Arthurs bench she sat there looking over at Jacks. She couldn't believe what he had said to Ronnie she really thought that he was a nice guy but why would he say that to her she now understood how Ronnie felt last night. She decided she had to talk to him ask him for herself why he had said it as she knocked on his front door she looked over at the vic thinking of her mother.

Jack – Dan? Hiya I didn't expect to see you, come in. He ushered her through to the living room both of them sitting down. "Is everything alright?"

Danielle – erm yeah am not to sure am a bit confused to be honest.

Jack – why whats happened?

Danielle – I heard you Jack I heard you and mum talking in the vic. His face dropped this was the last thing he needed was to have Danielle think he was the worst person in the world.

Jack – so I suppose you want nothing to do with me aswell then

Danielle – I just want to know why you said it?

Jack – I was angry Dan and your mum she wouldn't let me explain anything you know how Ronnie gets when shes upset it was stupid it just came out i didn't mean it Dan I know Ronnie would give her left arm just make you happy!

Danielle – then why did you say it?

Jack – i really don't know. You know I love her more than anything I don't want to loose her but I think its too late I knew that as soon as I said it. I wouldn't do anything purposefully to hurt either of you.

Danielle – I know but it is hard to believe now.

Jack – well at least your actually talking to me so thanks. She smiled at him finding it hard to be angry with him over his statement but was willing to give him a second chance. "I thought you was celebrating?"

Danielle – yeah I was I just wanted to speak to you about it first.

Jack – well am sorry if i've ruined your day

Danielle – no you haven't I just wanted to understand why you said it thats all and now I can see why mum was so upset. You know she was sat outside last night she didn't want to come in said she was thinking about me and you I felt so guilty Jack I just should of told her what had happened then none of this would of happened.

Jack – hey this isn't your fault so don't feel guilty you just look after her for me yeah.

Danielle – she loves you Jack

Jack – I know and am gonna make it up to her no matter what. Danielle smiled now she knew Jack wasn't a bad person he just had a bad way with words and she knew how much he loved her mum and that alone was enough for her. She also knew if the split was permanent then her new found bond with him would also disappear and she didn't want that to happen this was her family they were talking about and she wanted them to be together.

A few hours later Danielle was back in the flat with Ronnie and Roxy who were waiting for Stacey to arrive so they could head over to the club to continue with the celebrations even though Ronnie wasn't in the mood she had agreed to go and work for a little while and then join them but this was also her way of keeping an eye on Danielle to make sure she was ok after the whole drug episode with Stacey she didn't like them being out together Stacey wasn't the best person when she had a few drinks and Ronnie sure as hell didn't trust her with Danielle at least not any more.

Ronnie – ok so girls am gonna head over to the club now and get started so I shouldn't be that long when you lot get there.

Roxy – alright well were gonna open some wine while were waiting for Stacey to come might as well start early.

Ronnie – yeah well just don't get to drunk yet ok I know what your like and I don't want to be carrying you back here later.

Roxy – oh just wait till we start on you then. You mrs will be paralytic by the time we get back here its about time you let your hair down and Jack is the perfect excuse. Roxy laughed at her sister who just shook her head at her as Danielle walked to the front door with her.

Ronnie – well i'll see you in a bit then alright watch she doesn't have more than one bottle I do not want to deal with her tonight.

Danielle – what are you gonna say to Jack?

Ronnie – I don't know we have a business together darling we will have to see each other I can handle him.

Danielle – I just don't want you to argue thats all

Ronnie – and we wont I have nothing to say to him. Ronnie saw Danielles face sadden and didn't want to ruin her night "I wont argue with him anyway were both adults and were gonna have to talk eventually" Danielle smiled now happier at her attitude as Ronnie sweeped a soft hand across her daughters cheek she gave her a kiss and left for the club.

****************************************


	35. Chapter 35

Hi guys this is my last post for a while am going away for a few days so enjoy and please review xx

****************************************

The club was already busy with what looked like the usual students and singles that enjoy a dance and drink during the week. She stopped at the bar walking round to take a bottle of wine for herself to enjoy picking up some glasses to.

Dawn – Alright Ronnie

Ronnie – Hiya are you ok for change or do you need some. She asked looking at the till not really bothering with the idle banter.

Dawn – erm yeah I do actually just some pound coins please.

Ronnie – well you'll be alright for a while wont you and i'll bring them out for ya. She walked away with the bottle and glass in her hand looking quite low. Going in to the office she sat down placing the wine bottle on her desk jumping at the sight of Jack sitting at his desk.

Jack – sorry didn't mean to scare you.

Ronnie – you didn't I just didn't see you thats all. She sat down opening the wine and pouring a glass picking up some papers on the desk as she looked at them closely picking up a pen.

Jack - Good news about Danielle then the uni accepting her. Ronnie smiled at the thought of Danielle and Jack noticed knowing it would take the intensity away.

Ronnie – yeah I knew she would get a place and she's so happy!

Jack – yeah well she deserves it. At least she wants to do something with her life.

Ronnie – yeah well I just hope she enjoys it.

Jack – is she coming down tonight then?

Ronnie – yeah with Roxy and Stacey. She said it through gritted teeth picking up her wine glass and sipping it.

Jack – yeah thats good. He paused for a second and the room fell silent and awkward but Jack couldn't hold it in any longer he had to say something "Ron look can we talk?"

Ronnie – no Jack I don't want to talk I want to sit here and go through some orders and then am gonna spend some time with my daughter. She spoke not even looking up from her paper work the ice queen routine and it had turned on Jack.

Jack – ok well I know you don't want to talk but I just want to say that am sorry for lying to you because I know thats what this is really about and I am sorry about what I said because I shouldn't of said it I was wrong. Before Danielle went out I told her she could call me no matter what and I would help her so when she did and if you would of heard her voice Ron she was panicked so I told her I'd sort it and I came here and Stacey was laid out on the floor she didn't know what to do Ron did you just expect me to tell her to sort it out herself?!

Ronnie – no Jack I wanted you to tell me not only as your girlfriend but also as your business partner this happened here in our club!

Jack – I just done what i thought was right Ronnie but i cant keep apologising for it. I helped Danielle cause she asked me to and thats the only reason i never told you about it because she asked me not to.

Ronnie drank some more of her wine from her glass and placed it down again on the table turning her pages of paper trying her best not to make eye contact with Jack who just sighed and stood up pouring two large vodkas and placing one on Ronnie's desk "At least have a proper drink"

Ronnie – no thanks am fine.

Jack – how long are you gonna keep this up for Ron?

Ronnie – Am not keeping anything up Jack you've hurt me once again when i thought you never would not again at least but you've out done yourself congratulations.

Jack – am not gonna give up on us Ron I wont do it I love you too much to let this be it. I want you and Danielle I want the package.

Ronnie – well you had it Jack and you threw it away. As Ronnie rose to her feet the office door opened and Danielle walked in with Roxy behind her "Hi!" Her eyes were wide and glossy Ronnie knew already that the one bottle had led to two but smiled anyway.

Ronnie – alright! Bit late aren't you?

Roxy – no the night still young so come on get out here and get the drinks in sis! Roxy commanded her sister pulling her out the office as Danielle raised her eyebrows to Jack "Any luck?"

Jack – no not yet but she has spoke to me so thats a start. He smiled trying to reassure her "Your just gonna have to talk me up ALOT" He laughed as they walked out of the office and over by the bar were the girls were drinking shots.

Stacey – here she is come on get these down your neck Dan.

Jack – Ok ladies here is a small gift to Danielle just to help her with her celebrations I just want to say good luck and I know you can do it!

Stacey – Yuck! Jeez Jack you would think you was her dad or something! Danielle skipped behind the bar taking the huge bottle of champagne off him and giving him a hug. "Thank you Jack! Your not that bad of a dad either by the way!"

Roxy – come on girls lets crack this baby open! Roxy screamed taking the bottle from Danielles hands and popping it open spilling it over Danielle who was excitedly jumping around.

The hours had passed and all the women were drunk now Danielle was really drunk and because she couldn't handle her drink that well Ronnie had perched her on a stool and stood protectively by her while Stacey and Roxy danced with some blokes they met earlier.

Danielle – mum I love you! Danielles head rested on Ronnie's shoulder now as she was tiring while Ronnie brushed her hair out of her face.

Ronnie – i know you do sweetheart i love you too. Have you enjoyed yourself then baby?

Danielle – yeah its been great! She tried standing but fell back on to the seat "Come on mum lets dance i wanna dance with you" She pulled her up and stumbled over to Roxy who was dancing with some bloke and Stacey who was now snogging the face off the bloke she was dancing with. Ronnie and Danielle were laughing and joking stumbling around the dancefloor both trying to dance but also trying to stay on their feet. When another bloke started dancing with them in particularly with Ronnie who thought it would be fun to flirt with him a bit in front of Jack. Danielle had wondered off to Stacey and Ronnie hadn't even noticed she was enjoying the attention of the bloke and knew it would get right up Jacks nose. He started touching her then his hands wondering over her body but it was when he tried to kiss her and she didn't let him but he was trying again this time more forcefully saying "come on gorgeous don't be shy" but it was then when he was pulled from her by Jack who pushed him away but the guy wouldn't go and punched Jack which only allowed him to vent his anger on the guy Jack punched him again and again until Ronnie was begging him to stop.

Ronnie – Jack! Stop it! Jack! Jimmy! She shouted for there bouncer who came pulling Jack from the man who was left bruised and full of blood as he threw him outside.

Jack – are you ok? Are you hurt? He approached Ronnie taking her hand that was clutching her stomach but she pulled away violently "Dont touch me Jack!" She walked away from him seeing that Roxy would look after Danielle because she was leaving to go home but when Danielle realised her mother had gone home she followed her and Jack escorted her home. Ronnie heard Danielle baffling on as she stood at the front door with her keys trying to open the door furious to see her daughter with Jack.

Ronnie – wheres Roxy?

Jack – I told her that i'd make sure she got back ok. They all headed inside the flat.

Danielle – yeah mum Jacks looking after me and Roxy oh well she's way to busy and Stacey both of them see a bloke and leave me alone!

Ronnie – oh come on darling lets get you to bed. She held her hand as Jack still held her upright.

Danielle – no mum am fine its you who's not! Just talk will you both of you! She pulled both Jack and Ronnie together under her arms pulling them tightly.

Jack – come on you. I tell you what Dan thats the last time your having champagne. He walked her in to her room and laid her on her bed as Ronnie got her a glass of water Jack took off her shoes and pulled the quilt over her.

Danielle – you sort it Jack, you said you would sort it so do it! She slurred with her eyes closed.

Jack – you heard what I said Dan she's had enough.

Danielle – No! No she hasn't she's my mum Jack and she's good she is! So you make her happy. Danielles eyes were flickering open and shut while Ronnie listened in the doorway before entering she had suddenly sobered up and sat next to Jack at Danielles side sitting her up.

Ronnie – come on sweetheart have some water for me. She put it to danielles lips and she drank some slowly.

Danielle – I don't want any more.

Ronnie – come on just a bit more and then you can go asleep. Danielle drank some more and then laid down getting comfortable she cuddled her pillow as Ronnie brushed her hair back gently kissing her forrid before leaving the room with Jack. "Thanks for bringing her back"

Jack – its fine. Are you ok?

Ronnie – yeah I am thanks but you didn't have to beat him up Jack.

Jack – Ronnie he was all over you and you know it!

Ronnie – maybe Jack but maybeI wanted him to be.

Jack – so why did you tell him no why if you wanted him so bad you was pushing him away Ronnie? Come on tell me I wanna know? You done it to make me jealous!

Ronnie – no Jack! You made me angry I wanted to get you back!

Jack – well done you did. He raised his hand that was full of blood from hitting the man. "You make me angry as well Ron but I don't go throwing myself at every woman in there do I. You want the truth Ronnie fine you can have it I LOVE YOU! I don't know how many times I have to tell you ok I love you more than I've loved another person other than my own kids! I just wanted to look after you treat you the way a woman should be treated care for you cook you a nice meal from time to time suprise you with presents nothing flashy maybe a new necklace or a cd you've wanted for a while you know the little things you think I don't listen to. What kills me more than anything else is that Danielle is caught in the middle because we were just getting close and she was beginning to trust me cos she didn't like me at first and I thought I was getting somewhere the other night when she phoned me. She loves you so much Ronnie you wouldn't believe and I want that with my own kids you know that unconditional love that people kill for. You can see it in her eyes they light up when your mentioned and you can even tell when shes thinking about you her smiles so bright its scary to have someone love you that much but thats how much I love you. Look am gonna go alright I hope you enjoyed your night cause am sick of playing your stupid games!"

**************************************************


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks for all your last reviews I appreciate them. Am back and will try and get posting regularly again now xx

****************************************

It had been a couple of days since Danielle had found out she got in to uni and she had spent the last few days recovering with a hangover. Ronnie and Jack had been been avoiding each other since then even though Danielle had spoke to them both. Danielle had spent some time with Jack and she had enjoyed his company even if him and Ronnie had split up. She thought of him as a close friend who acts as a father figure for her which Ronnie was even grateful for. She was really happy though because she had heard off Jamie the guy she had a date with and they were going out again Jack was wary of the him because it took him a while to get back in touch but she was determined to find out his reason. She sat on the sofa at home with Stacey holding her phone tightly in her hand as a new message came through.

"_**Am so happy you got in I cant wait to show you round the uni! What time are you free tonight? Jay x"**_ Danielle grinned from ear to ear at his text and Stacey noticed it.

Stacey – Dan whats he say?

Danielle – he wants to know what time to meet me tonight.

Stacey – oh tell him to get lost and your going out with me that'll make him sweat!

Danielle – I cant Stace anyway he's really cute!

Stacey – yeah well he's left you to sweat so its his turn.

Danielle – fine I'll tell him am going down the club with you later but hes welcome to join us that way mum will be happy to. She said it quietly as Ronnie stood in the kitchen pottering around.

Stacey – did you hear that Ronnie, Dans planning to meet up with that Jamie.

Ronnie – your going out with him?

Danielle – no mum am not am just telling him that am going the club and he can come along if he wants.

Ronnie – ok well thats up to you darling but just be careful you don't know anything about this boy not really.

Stacey – yes Dan see for once I actually agree with her cant we just go out and have a laugh.

Danielle – yeah thats what were going to do Stace will you just stop going on about it now. Danielle got up frustrated with her friend always butting in to her life and telling her what to do she did actually Jamie and no matter what anyone said she was going to give him a chance it was about time she done something for herself.

Stacey – Dan am going but you better be ready for 10! Stacey left leaving Ronnie to speak to Danielle. She walked in to her room and Danielle was sat with her ipod. Ronnie took the earphones out of her ears to speak with her.

Ronnie – ok obviously you like him don't you?

Danielle – yes i do but Stacey just keeps...

Ronnie – forget Stacey. If you like him then you arrange to meet him tonight in the club am sure Stacey can manage without you.

Danielle – really you think I should just ditch her.

Ronnie – yeah you do what you want darling and if he breaks your heart he will feel far more pain from me. She pulled a funny face making Danielle laugh which also made her smile and Danielle's phone vibrated it was Jack.

Danielle – Jack! Hi. Ronnie picked up Danielles ipod as a distraction from her conversation after hearing who it was.

Jack – hiya Dan I just wanted to know if you wanted to come round today I thought I would treat you to a trip to Beales chippy for some dinner and a film back at mine.

Danielle – oh really well thats sounds very classy!

Jack – nah am just kidding but I do have something for you lets call it an early birthday present.

Danielle – Jack you shouldn't buy me things.

Jack – don't be silly its a present and anyway you'll need it. I've got Amy to so I thought we could take her the park or something.

Danielle – yeah ok sounds good. I'll come over soon. She ended the call and put the phone on the bed as Ronnie looked at her putting the ipod down.

Ronnie – what did he want?

Danielle – he wants me to go round to his he's got Amy and wants me to spend some time with them. He said he had an early birthday present for me?! She scrunched up her face confused

Ronnie – what would he have bought you?

Danielle – I don't know I told him not to buy me anything.

Ronnie – well he's just being nice to you darling he's probably just missing you I suppose.

Danielle – yeah well he can't buy me mum.

Ronnie – I know but I don't think he is trying to buy you. You know he said he wanted us to be family the three of us.

Danielle – I think it would of been nice to...you know all of us together at Christmas and birthdays its a shame really I think it could of been just what all of us needed.

Ronnie – yeah maybe babe I don't know. So are you gonna go over to him?

Danielle – yeah well as long as you don't mind?

Ronnie – no of course not you go ahead go see what he's bought you. He always was good with suprises! She smiled at her daughter and twinged grabbing on to her stomach.

Danielle - are you ok?

Ronnie – yeah go on I've just been feeling a bit ill lately and getting pains. Am fine though just probably coming down with something go on I'll see you later. Danielle looked at her concerned be then left the flat leaving Ronnie to ponder in her own thoughts as she made her way in to her own bedroom sitting down on to her bed and relaxing back. All she could think of was Jack and how she wouldn't be sitting alone in her bedroom if they were still together they would be snuggled up on the sofa laughing and joking enjoying each others company but instead she was sat alone in her room feeling low.

Over at Jacks flat Danielle was sitting comfortable on the sofa with her feet curled up underneath her with Jack sitting next to her holding Amy on his lap. His mood similar of that of her mothers low but putting on a brave face for everyone mostly Amy.

Danielle – Look at her smiling all gummy.

Jack – hey shes not so gummy now you know she has got one tooth haven't you baby. Danielle laughed at his soft voice that occurred when he spoke to Amy.

Danielle – so how come you've got Amy I thought Roxy was being awkward.

Jack – yeah she has been but she probably wanted to recover from her latest night out. Danielle sympathised with him he loved Amy so much but Roxy was being so difficult allowing him time to see her.

Danielle – I could talk to her for you if you want?

Jack – no it's fine I guess that was a perk of being with Ronnie I got to see this madam more. He smiled lovingly at her. "So how is she?"

Danielle – mum? She's not ill if thats what your asking but she's not ok, she misses you. I think she's only just realising that you've gone.

Jack – but I want to be there Dan thats the thing its all up to her if she clicked her fingers and told me to jump i'd ask how high.

Danielle – I know and I think she will want to sort everything out properly. She has been strange the past couple of days though she said shes probably just coming down with something.

Jack – Stubborn thats what she is Dan you know she wouldn't go the doctors until her arm was hanging off her. Jacks mobile started to ring and he just left it to pick up a message but it rang again and was followed by the message tone.

Danielle – ooh sounds like someones in demand

Jack – well am not answering any calls not now anyway am with my two favourite girls! Here would you take her for me please. He handed Amy to Danielle who pulled funny faces and talked to her while he went in to the bedroom.

Danielle – Amy can you Danielle? Come Amy you can do it. Danielle? Ok how about Dan? Danni? No ok well I suppose were gonna have to wait a little bit longer then till you can talk. Jack came back in to the room clutching a bag smiling.

Jack – hey her first words going to be daddy isn't it sweetheart. He said taking her from Danielle and handing her the bag.

Danielle – Jack I don't want any presents.

Jack – Dan please just open the bag I want you to have it. Danielle opened the bag and pulled out a box she gasped opening it to find a brand new laptop. Looking at a smiling Jack she was in total shock.

Danielle – Jack! This is way too much you shouldn't of bought this.

Jack – I know you'll need it for uni. Its the best they had in the shop its got a really good webcam and you get all the student packages in with the price so it was a really good deal.

Danielle – oh Jack thank you thank you so much. She hugged him tightly his phone ringing again and Danielle picked it up to see who it was but it stopped ringing as she did looking at the name on the screen "Its mum". Jack looked at her confused for a second and then stood up still with Amy in his arms.

Jack – it was Ronnie are you sure?

Danielle – yeah see three missed calls and shes sent you a message I guess she wants to talk. Danielle said it absently mindedly as she handed him the phone and sat back down picking up her laptop and looking at the accessories in the box whilst Jack clicked open on the message _**"Jack I need to talk to you I cant put it off any longer" **_

Jack – she wants to talk. Dan am sorry to run out on you but would you watch Amy for me while I go see her. I don't want to say no now that shes ready to talk to me. Danielle stood up as he fiddled about walking around picking up his jacket and keys, she took Amy from him with a smile.

Danielle – Course I don't mind but Jack this is it you gotta really try.

Jack – yeah i know Dan and i will am just gonna be straight with her you know tell her the truth.

Danielle – yeah ok well go on then.

Jack – well look heres my keys if you want to take her out or anything call me if you need me but only if its an emergency Dan. He kissed Amy's cheek and squeezed Danielles hand excitedly before running out the front door and through the market he stopped when he saw the flower stall and picked up a single red rose catching his breath and trying to calm himself as he arrived outside Ronnies flat walking inside and knocking on the door.

Ronnie – Hi erm come in. Jack followed her in through to the living room and sat down giving her the rose.

Jack – yeah erm I just got you this off the market. Ronnie smiled gratefully taking it from him and placing it in a small vase with water in.

Ronnie – look thanks for coming Jack I know you was with Amy and Danielle but I just think its about time we talked.

Jack – it's fine honestly I just I don't want to argue anymore Ron.

Ronnie – yeah well that makes two of us. Jack relaxed now taking off his jacket and asking her if she wanted a coffee but she denied.

Jack – so look Ron I think you know where I stand in all this. What did you want to talk about?

Ronnie – Am confused Jack I don't know what to do anymore me and you it just never seems to work no matter how hard we try does it? First it was Selena then it was Roxy and I love Amy she's my neice but shes a constant reminder.

Jack – i don't want roxy I don't care about roxy Ronnie I just wanna be with you!

Ronnie – neither do i Jack but she's always there isn't she. I love you jack but I need to be able to trust you I need to know where i stand and I don't want to be lied to anymore Jack! I just want the truth I want us to be honest with each other. Is that too much to ask for? Jack closed his eyes rubbing his forehead from side to side he was agitated now and it showed she was getting to him.

Jack – I have been honest with you ron I want nothing more for us to work you, me, Danielle be our own little family but I still have Amy and Penny to think about to.

Ronnie – Jack its the lies that does it to us nothing else just the lies.

Jack – ok well Ron i cant be more honest than this I love you I wanna be with you and Danielle I don't know what else to tell you. I love you when we lie on this couch watching crap telly and stuffing our faces, I love watching you sleep in my arms when were in bed. Even the little things like the way you lick your lips when your mad. I love seeing you in the mornings when your freshed faced and make up free, your so beautiful no other woman could ever make me love them the way I love you. (Jack was now kneeling in front of her now holding her hand in his with the other one free touching her right cheek. Her eyes were filling with tears now and he wasn't about to stop yet he had more to say) I love this beauty spot on your cheek and I love the way you love me Ron because without you loving me I would never of felt like this.

Jack was holding on to her cheek now as single teardrops fell from her eyes he wiped them away for her squeezing her hand "Don't cry"

Ronnie – Jack I... He cut her off before she could say anything else.

Jack - Ron I was even planning on asking you to marry me, I was gonna ask Danielle's permission first of course and if she was ok with it I wanted you to be my wife and I still do! I want to put a ring on your finger and know in ten years time your still gonna be here telling me off for leaving wet towels and dirty socks on the floor, I wanna grow old with you I think you'd look good with grey hair. Ronnie I love you do you really need anything else?

A single tear fell from her water filled eyes she didn't want anything else from him but she had it whether either of them liked it or not "nothing I don't want anything else I just want you"

Jack – then whats wrong Ron?

Ronnie – Jack am pregnant!

**************************************************


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys am really sorry for the major delay in posts but I've just gone back to uni and have been bombarded with work. Thank you for all your last reviews they do help me and am glad your still enjoying it and I hope this one will keep you ticking over to my next post. xx

****************************************

Danielle had been at Jacks watching Amy for two hours now and she was beginning to worry about what could of happened between them she hoped they would get back together but she was worried about her mum too the past few days she had been acting so strange and she thought she had heard her being sick a couple of times.

Danielle – do you think there ok Amy? The baby gurgled and Danielle smiled sitting back with her to watch t.v.

At Ronnie's flat Jack was left stunned by Ronnies confession and didn't know what to say he was just still sat kneeling in front of her holding her hand looking from her to her tummy

Ronnie – don't look at me like that Jack!

Jack – your pregnant?! He was finally registering what she had said.

Ronnie – yeah I am.

Jack – but we've always been careful Ron how did...are you sure? Have you done a test?

Ronnie – I done two and i've been the surgery Jack am four months.

Jack – four months but your not even showing... how long have you knew?

Ronnie – not long when Danielle got her letter off the uni.

Jack – what? Are you joking Ronnie! You was in the club that night you was drinking!

Ronnie – and do you blame me Jack my world was falling apart around me and to top it all off I find out am pregnant what did you want me to do. She shouted at him standing up but he pulled her back down by the hand he was holding on to her with.

Jack – alright am sorry just calm down it's no good for the baby, please! She did as he asked and sat back down Jack perched in front of her taking her hands in his. "This doesn't change anything you know Ron"

Ronnie – Jack! She was about to plead with him

Jack – it doesn't change the way I feel about you everything I said I still mean it. Ron we probably would of had kids sooner or later it just means that now we don't have to try.

Ronnie – are you saying we should have this baby?

Jack – you tell me one reason why we shouldn't.

Ronnie –Jack were not even together anymore.

Jack – aren't we I thought that was why I was here Ron I know you still love me.

Ronnie – am not denying that Jack but look at us were hardly the ideal parents are we, we cant even look after each other.

Jack – Ron i will if you let me. He put his hand on her tummy stroking it softly with his thumb. "This is our baby Ron mine and yours we can do this if you want to"

Ronnie – it's not that Jack it's just...

Jack – what?

Ronnie – Jack the last time I was pregnant I was 14 and she was took away from me I don't want to do anything that makes her leave me again. Jack sighed looking lovingly at Ronnie pulling her in to a hug rubbing her back.

Jack – what do you want? He whispered softly.

Ronnie – I want us to be family but I...

Jack – shush! He put his finger on her lips to stop her from talking then whispered "thats all that matters" and kissed her softly as she sniffled kissing him back he wiped her tear stained face and cuddled her to him "Oh Jack!" he smiled to himself and pressed a kiss on her hair closing his eyes glad to be able to hold her like this before realising the fact that they were actually going to be a proper family.

Jack – It's ok to be scared Ron but nobody can ever take this baby away from us and Danielle will be happy for us I know she will.

Ronnie – can we not tell her just for the time being.

Jack - we'll do whatever you want. I wont push you to do anything you don't want to.

Ronnie squeezed Jack to her scared of letting him go now that she had him back, he too held her tightly after fearing they would never be this close again. As time past they ended up laying on the sofa in each others arms chatting away as if they had never been apart. Jack lay with one arm around Ronnie holding her close and the other rested on her tummy as his thumb stroked it back and fourth.

Jack – were gonna have to move out you know we cant have a baby running around in our flats.

Ronnie – we've got plenty of time for that Jack the first thing i've gotta do is talk to Danielle I just hope she'll be ok.

Jack – I know Ron but thats what I mean it's gonna be too cramped theres only the three of us here and were practically living on top of each other as it is. Imagine if Penny came over to stay or even Amy your already 4months babe we haven't got that much time plus we need to get everything for the baby its just too small here.

Ronnie – ok Jack we'll look in to houses close by alright just calm down your getting ahead of yourself.

Jack – am not i've just realised that were gonna be a proper family all four of us!

Danielle – what do you mean the four of us? Unaware to Jack and Ronnie Danielle had been stood at the doorway holding Amy in her arms and had heard what had been said. Ronnie jumped up turning to look at her daughter as did Jack as he stood up giving his hand to Ronnie helping her up from the sofa.

Jack – Dan am sorry I totally forgot...but we made up! Jack smiled approaching her looking at Amy.

Danielle – yeah I can see that. She looked past him to her mother who stood looking guilty.

Jack – come on sweetheart come to daddy! Jack picked up Amy from Danielle's arms and held her close. "I'll just leave you two alone" Ronnie smiled at him and he winked back before going in to her bedroom with Amy leaving the two women staring at each other.

Danielle – whats going on mum?

Ronnie – nothing darling come and sit down. Danielle did as her mother asked and took a seat on the sofa next to her.

Danielle – what was Jack talking about when I came in?

Ronnie – well we just had a talk and decided to get back together and give it another go. Now I found something out a few days ago now but i didn't want to ruin your day so I didn't tell you.

Danielle – are you sick? Panic had etched across Danielle's face now as her mother spoke more serious.

Ronnie – no darling am fine it's nothing like that. It's just well I found out am pregnant Dan.

Danielle was in shock at first and then frowned confusingly not knowing what to do, what did this mean for her now Ronnie was having another baby maybe she didn't need her anymore. She felt Ronnie's hand hold on to her own and squeezed it tightly.

Ronnie – this doesn't change anything sweetheart. This doesn't change anything between me and you.

Danielle – yeah but your having another baby it must mean something! When did you find out? When was you going to tell me? Tears pursing in her eyes as the questions poured out.

Ronnie – please darling don't be upset i've only just told Jack and we was gonna tell you tomorrow when we had a little time to think about everything ourselves! Ronnie was almost pleading with her but she didn't know what else to do.

Danielle – I've gotta go I erm I told Stacey I'd go see her. She fidgeted on the sofa as if she was looking for something wiping away the tears that had fallen from her eyes spreading down her cheeks.

Ronnie – Danielle don't go not now. Lets talk about this. Danielle's eyes were filling up and Ronnie could see it she held her arms out taking Danielle in to them and holding her close even though Danielle wasn't hugging her back. "This does not mean that I don't want you ok it just happened. So you go see Stacey yeah you talk to her tell her how you feel anything but just remember how much I love you!" Ronnie's voice was breaking as she spoke her last words and Danielle hugged her now before pulling away from her.

Danielle – don't get upset mum its not good for you or the baby. Danielle kissed her on the cheek before leaving the flat she walked out sitting outside on the steps for a second to collect herself and her feelings before heading up towards the club Ronnie had given her a set of keys a while ago, she unlocked the door and headed inside it was empty as she had hoped. Going behind the bar she picked up a bottle of wine and filled up a glass before taking a seat in a corner of the club. "Cheers!" She raised her glass before swallowing back a mouthful of wine and placing it down again on the table laughing to herself.

"She's having a baby"

**************************************************


	38. Chapter 38

"There going to be a family" She said it over and over in her head and out loud but she kept seeing this image of Ronnie and jack with their baby girl or boy being a happy family and she'd be in the corner watching them laughing and joking and she wouldn't be a part of it not really. She had been in the club for 2hours now and her phone had kept ringing this time she answered it.

Danielle – hello?

Stacey – Dan were are you?

Danielle – ahh Stacey! Am in the club come down we can have a drink.

Stacey – Danielle Ronnies been trying to call you

Danielle – she'll get over it am sure give her a few months she wont even notice am missing!

Stacey – what? What are you talking about Danielle have you been drinking?

Danielle – I've had a couple of drinks Stace what are you my mother? Look you don't have to come down here if you don't want to its fine I don't need anyone anyway I'll be alright on my own.

The line went dead and Danielle looked at the phone before throwing it down on the table in front of her pouring another glass of wine the making her way to the bar with her empty bottle throwing it in the bin and picking up a full one from the fridge. "What's going on Dan?"

Danielle looked up and saw Stacey standing facing her with a shocked expression to see her friend in a drunken state. "Stace you came!" Danielle stumbled to her hugging her friend Stacey's face spoke volumes as she sat her friend down and picked up the bottle and taking it away from her and putting a bottle of water down on the table in front of her.

Stacey – what's happened Dan?

Danielle – oh didn't she tell you Stace my mothers pregnant! Yeah she's having a baby with Jack!

Stacey – so thats why your a mess?

Danielle – she's having another baby Stace whats she gonna want me for now eh? She doesn't need me anymore does she!

Stacey – come on Dan don't be so stupid! Stacey sat with her friend for a couple of hours trying to sobering her up with some water before talking to her properly and giving Ronnie a call to tell her she was ok.

Danielle – what did she say?

Stacey – she just wanted to make sure you was ok thats all.

Danielle – am sorry Stace I didn't mean for you to see me like that.

Stacey – am your mate Dan am suppose to take care of you! Do you wanna talk about it?

Danielle – You know Stace am fine with her having a baby I am I just don't want it to change things.

Stacey – How is it gonna change things Dan I've seen you two together its sickening how much you love each other.

Danielle - I know she loves me I know she does I just don't want her to stop.

Stacey – then get over yourself Danielle! Do you remember how you felt having that abortion? Well imagine how she felt having you taken away from her all those years ago

Danielle – I know Stace I know she felt awful still does to this day but

Stacey – but what? There is no way that Ronnie will let another baby be taken from her Dan don't you get that? Danielle sighed taking in Stacey's words and she was right how could she even be jealous or even selfish to think of her own needs.

Danielle – oh am such an idiot! Why am I being such a spoilt brat?

Stacey – because she's your mum and you love her. Stacey smiled warmly at her friend who accepted her statement.

Danielle – I should probably go talk to her apologise for being selfish.

Stacey – Dan your lucky just remember how much Ronnie loves you and even though shes a

Danielle – don't say ice queen Stace

Stacey – I wasn't going to I was just gonna say even though she's a little bit messed up she's alright! Danielle laughed at Stacey now out loud leaving Stacey looking at her in confusion.

Danielle – oh Stacey Slater you are something you know. You hated Ronnie when i first came here and now she's alright.

Stacey – yeah well she's good to you isn't she I have to like her now she's your mum!

Danielle – thanx Stace!

Stacey – yeah well at least one of our mums is normal eh just count yourself lucky!

Danielle and Stacey were still in the club when the staff had started to arrive for the nights work ahead. Danielle knew that Jack and Ronnie would be down here soon and didn't know whether to stay and face the music or run and hide. Her phone vibrated it was a message from Ronnie "**Danielle I know your ok but will you just give me a call when you can I just want to talk i love you mum xx**"

Danielle smiled at her mothers message particularly the "i love you" it just meant so much to her, Stacey looked at her knowing it was from Ronnie. "So you gonna go talk with her?"

Danielle – yeah I can't not can I I've been so stupid Stace I need to talk with her.

Stacey – well am gonna head home then just give me a text or something let me know how it goes yeah?

Danielle – yeah i will am just gonna sit here for a bit before I go over. Danielle smiled to Stacey as she left but as she walked to the stairs of the club she bumped in to Jack who went straight over to Danielle and Stacey just left. Jack made his way to the empty seat opposite Danielle taking off his coat and relaxing back.

Jack – you ok?

Danielle – yeah I just needed to get my head around everything thats all.

Jack – your mum wants to talk to you.

Danielle – yeah I know I just got her message is she coming down here?

Jack – no she's waiting at the flat for you.

Danielle – how is she?

Jack – she's ok but I think she'd be better when you speak to her.

Danielle – yeah I know am gonna go see her now. Are you two ok now?

Jack – yeah we've had time to talk about everything and were back on track.

Danielle – and you really didn't know until today?

Jack – I promise you I never knew.

Danielle stood up giving Jack a weak smile and he grabbed her hand standing to meet her he pulled her in to a hug. "Were gonna be ok you know all of us so don't worry about anything. Ronnie and me we love you were gonna make this work." Danielle felt a rush of guilt swarm over her she knew how they felt about her and she was being immature. Leaving the club she headed to the flat just as she reached the door her phone rang it was Jamie she opened the door quietly as she answered her phone.

Danielle – hi Jamie!

Jamie – hey! You alright I just wanted to check what time you wanted to meet up tonight. She smiled at the sound of his voice but she totally forgot they were meant to go out tonight.

Danielle – tonight, yeah am sorry Jamie but somethings happened a family problem that I need to stay home for tonight.

Jamie – oh ok well yeah thats fine familys important you just sort out what it is thats needs to be done and give me a call.

Danielle – can I call you tomorrow?

Jamie – yeah course you can I'll speak to you then.

Danielle – yeah bye. She put the down and continued in to the lounge were Ronnie was sleeping on the sofa. Danielle smiled lovingly at her mother who was everything she had ever wanted in her whole life even when she didn't know the truth about her. She sat on the table opposite her and just watched her lifting her hand in her own she brought it to her cheek and felt the softness of it and also the comfort it gave her. She had disturbed Ronnie now though as she stirred on the sofa turning to face her daughter she opened her eyes slowly allowing them to adjust to the light in the room then focusing them on to Danielle she gave her a small warm smile holding out her arm inviting Danielle to join her on the sofa "come here baby" Danielle accepted without another word and curled up next to her mother Ronnie holding her tightly inhaling a deep breath.

Ronnie – you been with Stacey? Ronnie asked breaking the ice with an easy question not wanting to upset Danielle.

Danielle – yeah I hope you don't mind but we had a chat in the club

Ronnie – yeah it's fine darling. They went quiet for a while just laying in each others company Danielle playing with Ronnie's bangle "Mum am sorry for the way I reacted"

Ronnie – it's ok. She said it softly and her voice was quiet as she held Danielle to her chest when she starting talking again.

Danielle – I was scared and jealous when I should of been happy excited even am gonna be a big sister and the first thing I think about is myself.

Ronnie – darling its ok to be..

Danielle – no mum it's not I know how much this baby means to you and I want you to be happy. I wasn't thinking earlier I was being a brat and selfish and am sorry I really want you to be happy mum and I think I would make a really good big sister. Ronnie smiled now as Danielle looked up at her hoping to see her smiling.

Ronnie – your not a brat. Ronnie said in a loud voice now making Danielle laugh.

Danielle – can I feel the baby?

Ronnie – yeah but it hasn't started kicking just yet though give it a couple of weeks. Ronnie took Danielles hand lifting her top over her stomach she placed her hand on her tummy with her own on top of Danielles.

Danielle – Does it feel weird you know when they kick?

Ronnie – Well I don't know about how 'they' would feel but when I was pregnant with you missy, I wouldn't get a bit of sleep. Danielle smiled at her as Ronnie remembered her when she was in her tummy.

Danielle – did I keep you up? She asked as she pulled Ronnies top back down over her small bump and laid next to her facing her mother who brushed back her hair out of her face with a loving smile.

Ronnie – yes you did. You would sleep most of the day and wake up in the night and thats when you'd kick me. The first time I felt you kick I thought something was wrong or that I'd hurt you it was so weird to be able to feel you kicking inside of me it makes it so much more real.

Danielle – was you scared?

Ronnie – yeah and no. I was scared about what people thought and what they would say but not about you I loved you when you kicked me for the first time it was like you was letting me know you was there, saying hi. Danielle smiled at her mother who hadn't stopped tracing her face with her fingers as if looking at her for the first time again. "I loved being pregnant with you, even though I was young and should of been in school or playing with my friends I loved it I felt safe having you inside me"

Danielle – did you know I was a girl?

Ronnie – no dad wouldn't let me find out but I knew you was. I use to talk to you when I was carrying you I'd tell you about all the lovely dresses I saw for you that day, the tiny shoes and clothes I wanted to buy you.

Danielle – granddad wouldn't let you buy any? Danielle's face was almost sad as she said it but Ronnie lifted her chin up.

Ronnie – but he doesn't matter anymore does he, were together now thats all that matters.

Danielle – and this little one. She touch her stomach reminding her of the new member of the family.

Ronnie – yeah it's a bit weird actually I never thought I'd ever be pregnant again.

Danielle – but your ok?

Ronnie – yeah it's just strange thats all I've had my baby, I didn't expect to have another.

Danielle – your gonna be a fantastic mum.

Ronnie – well I thought I already was darling but thats ok I'll try again I suppose. She joked nudging Danielle.

Danielle – you are but you can do it properly now and you wont be on your own either me and Jack are here now we'll help.

Ronnie – yeah I know you will your too good to me. Ronnie hugged her to her but Danielle just tapped her back. "It's ok you know I wont break" Danielle pulled away now and sat back next to Ronnie holding her hand playing with her fingers and nails.

Ronnie – you ok?

Danielle – yeah its just everythings gonna change now isn't it. It wasn't that long ago that me and you were just getting to know each other and getting use to living with each other getting use to having a mum and a family. It went from you and me to you, me, Jack, Peggy, Roxy, Amy! Now there's gonna be another person.

Ronnie – yeah but this time it'll be you brother or sister

Danielle – I know I just...

Ronnie – what is it?

Danielle – oh I dunno I just know its never gonna be just me and you anymore.

Ronnie – mm I know I'll miss it to darling but we wont let this change us ok we are still gonna go on shopping trips, movie dates and we can still have our girls night together. I know your scared I am too and even though some things will change I wont let anything change us I promise you.

Danielle – pinky promise? She held out her little finger which Ronnie accepted and gave her a kiss.

Ronnie – oh I cant believe am having a baby.

Danielle – I know am going to have a proper brother or sister.

**************************************************


	39. Chapter 39

The following morning Ronnie woke up to a sleeping Danielle who had wrapped her arms around her as if scared to let her go. Ronnie smiled kissing her daughters forehead before slowly clambering out of bed trying her best not to disturb her. It was 9.30am and she didn't hear Jack coming home she normally feels him coming to bed after work. She walked out of the bedroom wondering in to the living room where she spotted him laid out on the sofa wearing everything other than his suit jacket, he looked so peaceful. She made her way over to him carefully untying his shoe laces and slipping them off his feet but she had disturbed him as he shuffled on the sofa.

Jack – morning gorgeous! He rubbed his eyes pulling Ronnie towards him with a hand on her back she kissed him.

Ronnie – Oh I didn't mean to wake you babe I just wanted to take off your shoes.

Jack – it's ok why what time is it?

Ronnie – 9.30am what time did you get home?

Jack – I don't know about 4am I just put the telly on when I came in but I must of just fell asleep straight away.

Ronnie – yeah I noticed good job anyway Danielle slept with me. How was work?

Jack – oh the usual load of drunks you know what they're like. So she came home? He sat up letting her sit next to him.

Ronnie – yeah she did, everythings fine now we had a good talk she was just scared of losing me, sweet really but I told her that nothing is going to change and that I will always love her.

Jack – so she was ok in the end then?

Ronnie – yeah she just scared about things changing babe.

Jack – well she's not the only one. He smiled putting his hand on her tummy letting out a sigh.

Ronnie – why are you scared?

Jack – everything! I haven't been the best dad for my kids so far have I Ron

Ronnie – Oh Jack don't be silly!

Jack – what come on Ron you know am right am not exactly father of the year am I? I doubt myself and I have reason to I've got two kids one lives in France and the other round the corner who might as well live in France!

Ronnie – your a brilliant dad!

Jack – yeah you try telling Selena or Roxy that! Anyway I've decided this little one is gonna be a daddys boy! Ronnie's eyes widened as did her smile.

Ronnie – daddys BOY? That might not be entirely true that one.

Jack – yeah well I would like a boy what bloke wouldn't? And this time am gonna make it right this is my chance to actually raise it and not watch from the sidelines while someone else raises my kid.

Ronnie – yeah well that's gonna be a first for both of us!

Jack – good cause I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else. Ronnie smiled at him and kissed him lovingly before sitting back up holding Jacks hand that rested on her tummy.

Ronnie – yeah well this isn't going to be easy and we've still got to tell everyone.

Jack – oh and how I look forward to telling your sister!

Ronnie – oh come on Jack you never know she might be happy for us.

Jack – Roxy happy for someone else your having a laugh aren't you I wouldn't be surprised if she gets jealous and stops me seeing Amy.

Ronnie – she wouldn't do that Jack

Jack – she's done it before Ron whats stopping her from doing it now. Thats why am so happy about this baby Ron were together, were happy together and I know if something did happen between us which it wont but if it did I know you wouldn't be unreasonable with our baby.

Ronnie – well we don't have to discuss that do we cause nothing will happen.

Jack – yeah I know but just because were having a baby it doesn't make everything alright does it?

Ronnie – no course not were still the same people and we've still got our problems but we'll get through them and we'll be ok!

Jack – yeah I know we will I am happy though! They started kissing again now when Danielle started walking in rubbing her head and yawning before sitting down.

Danielle – oh come on Jack she's already pregnant you know give it a rest! She smiled as they both looked at her sitting in her pink pjs with her hair a mess.

Jack – well I can kiss the mother of my child cant I.

Danielle – yeah but come on thats all you two do!

Jack – Hey bet your not thinking that when your with that Jamie are ya?

Ronnie – Jamie! Oh my god you had a date with him last I totally forgot about it!

Danielle – its ok! Its ok mum I called him told him I had to cancel.

Ronnie – oh am sorry babe what did he say?

Danielle – its fine honest am gonna call him see if he wants to go out tonight.

Ronnie – yeah well he's a nice lad you should.

Jack – you only met him like once Ron and you were probably drunk!

Ronnie – no I was not I was merry!

Danielle – she was drunk!

Jack – I know she was. Anyway this Jamie he seemed alright but if you meet in the vic then I'll have a talk with him.

Danielle – no Jack you have already talked to him he wont go out with me if you keep frightening him off!

Jack – no I just mean have a proper talk get to know him like.

Ronnie – oh you should invite him round for dinner!

Danielle – no mum we haven't even been out that much yet am just gonna see if he wants to go see a film.

Ronnie – oh come on just invite him round it will be fun and i cant drink now can i so I wont embarrass you.

Danielle – Look I don't even know if he wants to go out yet do I after last night just give me a chance.

Jack – yeah come on Ron we'll go over the vic tonight anyway tell them the news about my boy! He smiled cheekily as he rubbed her tummy again.

Danielle – Boy? No way we want a little girl Jack all pink dresses and frills it'll be great!

Jack – No we want a boy don't we babe? He looked at Ronnie

Ronnie – I really don't mind boy or girl you will both love it either way.

Danielle – she wants a girl!

Ronnie – no I didn't say that did I! I want a healthy baby and thats it!

Jack – its gotta be a boy otherwise am definitely gonna be outnumbered aren't I three women around this place will definitely put me in my place. Both Ronnie and Danielle laughed at his thoughts.

Danielle – tea anyone?

Ronnie – yes please! Danielle walked in to the kitchen leaving Jack and Ronnie sitting comfortable on the sofa.

Jack – she seems a lot happier.

Ronnie – yeah am glad she does i don't know what would of happened if she weren't, she's the only peron that matters Jack I don't care what anyone else thinks.

Danielle – Jack do you want tea?

Jack – please Dan! Jack smiled at Ronnie. "She's a good kid!"

The hours had past and it was getting on in to the evening now at 6pm Danielle had just left for her date with Jamie to the cinema and wasn't expected back till late and Ronnie and Jack were walking to the Vic to tell the Mitchells the baby news. Jack was nervous about Roxy because he didn't want her to stop him from seeing his daughter and Ronnie didn't know how they would react.

Ronnie – babe we don't have to stay all night do we?

Jack – what do you actually think I wanna spend my night with Phil Mitchell? He laughed at her as he said it. "We can go when ever you want I just want to tell them and go am gonna have to tell Max and Dot"

Ronnie – yeah and your dad!

Jack – yeah well I can do that tomorrow or something you know don't want you getting to tired. They approached the doors of the vic waiting with baited breath before entering Ronnie first then Jack. Peggy was stood behind the bar with billy and smiled walking round the bar to meet them.

Peggy – Hello Sweetheart! Do you know I feel like we haven't seen you for ages!

Ronnie – oh don't be silly aunty Peg I was here a couple of days ago. Where's Rox?

Peggy – she's upstairs come on darling lets go up. Jack you ok? She asked turning on her heels making her way up stairs to the living room as they followed.

Jack – yeah am really good as it happens Peg how about your lovely self then? He asked as they went in to the living room where Roxy was laying with Amy.

Peggy – oh sounds like it an all darling. Am fine as always you know us Mitchells Jack!

Ronnie – Hey Rox you alright?

Roxy – yeah whats going on Ron calling a family meeting?

Ronnie – nothing bad we've just got some news thats all. Where's is everyone?

Peggy – sorry its just us Ron but Phils busy with Ben and Jay he took them out for the day so its just us.

Ronnie – oh ok then well me and Jack have got some good news! She said turning to face him holding his hand before looking back at Roxy.

Roxy – yeah you said that what is it?

Jack – were having a baby! Peggy's jaw dropped before a smile spread across her face hugging and kissing Jack and Ronnie. "Oh congratulations! Ronnie oh am so happy for you sweetheart! Roxy isn't this wonderful news?"

Ronnie – rox?

Roxy – oh sorry Ron yeah congratulations! I was just in shock you know. Amy look can you say congratulations to your aunty Ron! She held the baby up in front of her face to Ronnie who took her from Roxy.

Ronnie – oh hello gorgeous! Roxy walked over to Jack giving him a kiss and a cuddle.

Roxy – congratulations Jack!

Jack – yeah thanks roxy it er it means a lot you know and this doesn't change anything with Amy you know.

Roxy – yeah no course it doesn't am really happy for the both of you really I am.

Peggy – oh lets get a bottle of champagne up here ay.

Roxy – yeah aunty Peg I'll help you! Roxy walked after her leaving Jack and Ronnie alone with Amy. He sat on the sofa next to Ronnie who was cooing at the child.

Jack – hello sweetheart! Did you hear that? Your gonna be a big sister, yes you are! Ronnie smiled listening to his childlike voice.

Ronnie – yes she is aren't you and your gonna be great! Do you want your daddy? Oh yes I think she does! Ronnie smiled as Amy arms pointed to Jack who happily took her from Ronnie kissing her forehead lovingly.

Jack – oh yes heres my little girl isn't she! Amy you would like a little brother wouldn't you? Ronnie laughed at him.

Ronnie – Jack thats pathetic you cant use her to tell me what she wants!

Jack – what? I was just you know

Ronnie – I know what you was trying to do pal and it isn't going to work nature will take it place and that will be that. You will get what you are given mr!

Jack – oh yes please! He said cheekily stealing a kiss as Roxy and Peggy walked back in to the room holding a bottle and glasses.

Peggy – here we darling! Come on Roxy give them a glass.

Ronnie – I cant drink sorry!

Peggy – oh how silly of me don't worry darling I'll get you some juice. Peggy pinched her cheek as she said before leaving the room again Roxy pouring three glasses of champagne and handing Jack one.

Roxy – so another baby?

Ronnie – yeah I cant believe it either Rox!

Roxy – so was you two trying for one or did it just happen?

Ronnie – no well it was a nice surprise actually wasn't it babe!

Jack – yeah it was a bit of a shock! He said looking up briefly from Amy in his arms before sipping his drink.

Roxy – and what about Dan is she ok with it?

Ronnie – yeah Rox she is why wouldn't she be? Ronnies voice was raised now getting a little angry with her sister.

Roxy – well you know after everything thats happened I just thought that she'd be a bit...

Ronnie – well she's not she fine Roxy! Ronnie stood up going in to the kitchen to Peggy leaving Jack and Roxy alone.

Jack – thanks for that Roxy

Roxy – what? I was asking how my niece took the news of her absent mother being pregnant she is bound to be upset Jack!

Jack – yeah well maybe Roxy but you can see how happy Ronnie is couldn't you just let her be even if it was only for tonight!

Roxy – sorry for caring! Come here sweetheart. She pulled Amy from Jacks arms fixing her dress and holding her close.

Jack – are you sure about that only you are the jealous type aren't you.

Roxy – and whats that suppose to mean?

Jack – well lets face it me and Ronnie have a baby together she finally gets what she has always wanted her own family she wont need to tip toe round you anymore will she her little sister who always messes up and Ronnie running to her rescue!

Roxy – thats unfair Jack and you know it!

Jack – oh come on Roxy you know am right and if I am that means you'll put a stop to me seeing this little angel as well doesn't it.

Roxy – yeah cause am a bitch aren't I Jack? I don't care about anyone other than myself do I? But it might actually come as a surprise to you Jack but I am happy for Ronnie because yeah shes got what shes wanted for so long even if it is with you! She's my sister and I love her whether you agree or not I don't care!

*********************************

Peggy – Oh Ron am so so happy for you darling!

Ronnie – I know thank you! You might be the only person who is.

Peggy – what about Roxy?

Ronnie – I don't know aunty Peg shes just been going on about Danielle and how much this might upset her as if I don't know that! But we've spoke and she was worried she was scared of losing me.

Peggy – thats perfectly normal sweetheart especially after everything you two have been through.

Ronnie – I know that but Roxy didn't even seem happy for me if anyone should know how much this baby means to me it her!

Peggy – am sure she does darling but she's thinking about all of you thats all. Anyway Jack seems pleased!

Ronnie – yeah he's so happy aunty Peg. This could be the making of us this baby and Danielle everything could be so perfect.

Peggy – oh it will sweetheart don't you worry! You'll need to get out of that flat of yours though.

Ronnie – oh I know it'll be so weird house hunting make it so real too! Ronnie gushed as the smile on her face couldn't get any bigger. Just then though Roxy appeared in the doorway tapping on the door making the two women look at her.

Roxy – hey!

Peggy – am gonna go see Jack with my granddaughter! She smiled winking at Ronnie before she left the room leaving the sisters alone.

Roxy – I haven't got a white flag so I hope a tissue will do! She waved a hanky about in the air which made Ronnie laugh.

Ronnie – oh come here you! Ronnie hugged her sister to her and Roxy squeezed her tightly.

Roxy – Am sorry Ron I didn't mean it how it sounded I just wanted to make sure you were all ok.

Ronnie – I know am sorry too I shouldn't of just snapped at you.

Roxy – I just wanted to know how Dan feels it cant be easy for her or for you.

Ronnie – look at me Rox am happy.

Roxy – yeah i know you are am sorry Ron.

Ronnie – it's fine alright just let me have my moment yeah

Roxy – come on then tell me when you found out? Roxy sat down pulling her chair closer to Ronnies and Jack had watched them from the door smiling at the pair but also felt some guilt on his part.

**************************************************


End file.
